Resident Evil: Burning Ambition
by Dragonthunder89
Summary: Leon joins a secret government branch who fights Umbrella. Leon's first mission will change his life as the war with Umbrella escalates. Leon/Ada
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters.

AN: Greetings, this is my first attempt at this universe, so please let me know how I am doing. To explain a little bit, the story will be set after Resident Evil 4. There will be a few unfamiliar characters that I do own, however the story is not centered around them, that would be dumb lol. Anyway please review and let me know what you think, now on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89 **

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon Scott Kennedy collapsed onto his sofa in exhaustion, it had been another grueling day of training. Leon was an agent but he had resigned his position of protecting Ashley Graham. He had been blunt and told his superiors the truth. She was getting romantically attached to him because of the horrors in Spain. Leon was praised for his actions and was not demoted like Leon had hoped. Instead Leon was promoted into a new position. The Black Hawk Agents or BHA. This branch was a highly classified and secret group. Only the most high ranked officials knew of its existence, not even the military knew. Leon was blind sided once he learned how this branch functioned.

~**~Flashback~**~

"_Welcome to the Black Hawk Agency Mr. Kennedy," his new boss, Adam greeted._

"_Sir, I have never heard of this branch before," Leon replied._

"_Of course not, almost no one knows about it, except for Umbrella," Adam stated._

"_How does Umbrella know about it?" Leon asked._

"_Because that is why this branch exists, to secretly fight Umbrella," Adam replied._

_~~**_End Flashback~**~

Leon opened up the file he was given, all agents worked solo but Leon was used to that after Spain. His next mission was a small town that was very close to the Arklay Mountains. That was what worried him, the mission was supposed to be easy. Go in, investigate to make sure nothing is amiss and then report back, but Leon thought his mission to Spain was supposed to be a wild goose chase and look how that ended up.

"God, if it wasn't for bad luck I wouldn't have any," Leon said to himself.

Since Leon was a Black Hawk agent he had no way of a social life except through work. But even though some of the agents tried to hook him up with some of the women, Leon refused. There was only one woman Leon wanted, but sadly it had been two years since Spain. He remembered still with bitterness how he fought bravely for his life against the psychopath known as Osmund Saddler and managed to kill him. (AN: I am changing the end of RE4 slightly). Leon was badly wounded as he picked up the sample dropped by Saddler barely managing to hold himself up. He had several large slash wounds and would not have been surprised if he had some broken bones judging by the way Saddler had tossed him into things. Then _she_ came and while sticking a gun to his head, took the sample from him and escaped in the chopper.

"Damn it Kennedy, stop thinking about her," Leon scolded himself as he threw down the file in frustration.

Despite what she did Leon was still in love with her, but he knew that the chances of them as a couple were impossible. Plus Leon was still bitter at their last meeting, but who could blame him. He saved her life, almost died fighting that monster and she took advantage of his weakened state by stealing the sample and then left him there to die. Leon was thankful he knew some emergency first aid and managed to treat his wounds temporarily, then with all of the energy and strength he had, he led Ashley off the island before it blew up. Leon looked at his watch, he had to leave for his mission soon. He sighed and decided to leave early so he locked his apartment and headed to his car only to see a black Hummer pull up next to him.

"Agent Kennedy, we are taking you to a chopper where you will then proceed to your objective the agent explained.

Leon only nodded and let them take him to the chopper and soon found himself getting out and watching the chopper take off, leaving him alone. Leon studied his surroundings, he was heavily equipped as he refused to go without it. Leon had several guns and provisions in case his mission went wrong, which for Leon happened all the time. Leon checked his mobile radar and headed in the direction of the small town with a population of only a little more than three thousand.

* * *

Albert Wesker smiled cruelly as he received the news of Leon's mission from one of his spies.

"Interesting, this has presented a rare opportunity, Leon has gone to investigate my little town has he?" Wesker asked.

"Yes sir," the spy confirmed.

"Very well, after his display in Spain it is vital that we concentrate on killing him. He is the best agent they have and to lose him would deal a severe blow to the BHA, plus...this has given me an idea, bring me Ada Wong I have a new mission for her," Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir," the spy replied as he left.

"Leon Scott Kennedy, you may have survived Spain but I will see to it that this is your last mission!" Wesker laughed cruelly.

* * *

Leon entered the small town and instantly noticed something was wrong. There were no people bustling about, Leon was prepared for the minimal activity but this...the whole place was silent. Leon began to scan his surroundings and his senses were on high alert. Leon didn't know it, but he was walking into the town from which no one returned alive. Leon decided to give the benefit of the doubt and he strode up to the nearest house and knocked on the door. No answer, he tried again but still no answer. He turned the door handle and was shocked to see it was unlocked, now he was really concerned as he drew his pistol and cautiously entered the house. The house was not very big and Leon noticed the thick scent of an all to familiar smell...blood. Leon heard a scratching sound coming from the door that he guessed led to the kitchen.

"Hello?" Leon called out as he trained his Desert Eagle on the door.

The scratching stopped so Leon moved towards the door but as he got close the door was unhinged and slammed into Leon, throwing him across the room. Leon quickly recovered and his eyes fell on a woman, she was holding a knife in her right hand.

"Calm down, I am not here to hurt you," Leon said.

But Leon quickly realized this woman was not human for she snarled much like a Ganado would and when her mouth opened, a sickly yellow liquid fell from her mouth. Leon raised his gun but leapt to the side as the woman hurled the knife at him. Leon made to shoot her but was shocked, the woman moved incredibly fast as she performed a wall run on one of the walls. Leon snapped out of his shock almost as soon as it happened and planted a bullet in the woman's head. She crashed to the floor, seemingly dead. But then her back split open sickeningly and what emerged seemed to be a cross between a tarantula and a praying mantis. The head of a tarantula, two front pincers like a mantis, a large thin mantis body and eight legs.

"What the fuck?" Leon asked.

"Impressive isn't she?" a voice behind the monster asked.

"Who are you?!" Leon demanded.

"I am Doctor Mobius, I created her," Mobius replied.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Leon asked.

"Interesting, well as you may have guessed, the people of this town are dead, but they still get around quite well hahahahahahahaha!" Mobius laughed psychotically.

"You have experimented on all of them to change into this?!" Leon demanded indicating the monster.

"Unfortunately, no, this is a one time experiment that Wesker approved," Mobius replied.

"So you do work for Umbrella," Leon spat.

"Yes, I think it is only fair to warn you that the undead creatures in this town are very different from the ones you may be used to," Mobius warned.

"How so?" Leon asked.

"They have been injected with the blood of two of the unstable Umbrella experiments, Nemesis and Project Alice," Mobius replied.

"Alice...I have heard of her...but what did the blood do to them?" Leon asked.

"Why don't you find out for yourself? I am not going to let Tarantis kill you this time, but if you happen to come across us again you won't be so lucky," Mobius replied as he turned to leave.

"Why are you doing this?!" Leon demanded.

"Why? Personally I do it for the fun but again Wesker has us constantly experimenting," Mobius replied.

"For fun? You sick bastard!" Leon yelled as Mobius and the creature he called Tarantis disappeared.

Leon moved to pursue them when he heard a commotion outside. Leon rushed outside and a large explosion made him duck down while scanning the surroundings. He easily pinpointed it though as an avalanche had come down effectively cutting off the route he came in by. Leon may have been able to scale over it but it would take a very long time and if he was under attack it would be impossible.

"Of course that would happen," Leon said bitterly.

Leon then noticed dark clouds overhead and felt the first drops of a horrendous rain.

"Jesus, I really can't catch a break can I?" Leon asked aloud as he headed back into the house.

* * *

"Sir, why did you order Mobius not to kill the agent?" Derek, Wesker's lapdog asked.

"Because, until Ada gets here, Mobius is the only man we have in there and we cannot risk him dying yet," Wesker replied.

"You think a mere government agent could slay the powerful Tarantis," Derek asked.

"I saw some of the things he did in Spain, trust me Leon may be able to kill it, but who knows right?" Ada asked entering the room.

Ada Wong, probably the most controversial person, awaited his orders. What he remained ignorant of thankfully, was that Ada was quietly working against Wesker, not outright but small things to help hinder Wesker and Umbrella. Such as not killing Leon in Spain. But her next orders were going to change her life completely.

"Yes Ada, we have received word that the agent, is snooping about one of our secret bio facilities

"How did he find out?" Ada asked.

"He has been recruited by the BHA, Ada he is one of the best agents I have seen and after Spain he is a very real threat to us, your mission is to go in there and eliminate him once and for all," Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir, however keep in mind it may take some time. For like you said, Leon is one of the best," Ada warned.

"I am aware, that is why I am sending you in as you are unmatched, do not fail me Ada," Wesker warned.

"Yes sir," Ada replied before she left for her mission.

Ada was deep in thought as the chopper flew her to her destination, she was able to admit that she cared about Leon perhaps even love him. But she felt so horrible at how she treated him, the man she knew now that she loved. She hoped that when she met him, that he didn't try to kill her on the spot, but she couldn't blame him if he did. After all she remembered also that painful decision in Spain. How she stole the sample from the severely wounded agent and left him to die without helping him at all. Hell, he had not only fought to stay alive against Saddler, but he had also fought for her, since she had been captured by the monster, something no one had ever done before. Yet she thanked him by leaving him to die and it broke her heart. She snapped out of her thoughts as the chopper landed. Ada grabbed her equipment and exited the chopper, actually nervous of meeting the ash blonde agent. She noted the dark clouds gathering, it was going to rain making her task all the more depressing.

* * *

Leon carefully searched the house thoroughly until he was completely sure it was safe before he barricaded the doors and windows as best he could and sat down to come up with a plan. But his thoughts were interrupted by his comm link going off.

"Leon here," Leon answered.

"Leon it's Adam, give me an update," Adam replied.

"Well, I am sitting in a town of three thousand undead, and I had a run in with an Umbrella scientist by the name of Mobius, it seems there is a bio facility here," Leon explained.

"Well I'll be damned, okay hang in there, we cannot risk anymore agents to send to you I am afraid you are on your own," Adam replied.

"Fine, Leon out," Leon said.

Leon wasn't surprised, plus he didn't have to worry about another's safety this way so Leon had no complaints. Leon was startled as something heavy slammed against the door. Leon had his gun out immediately as the sound was heard again except this time the door was bending. A couple more blows like that and the door would give. Whatever it was, it was strong, so Leon holstered his pistol and cocked his shotgun as the door bent a little more.

"This is not going to end well," Leon said as the door finally busted.

Undead streamed in but they surprised Leon with their speed, they were definitely a step up from the normal undead. Leon blasted the first one away sending him crashing into the others. Leon fired rapidly as the undead advanced aggressively. Leon knew he couldn't stay in the house so he backed away through the kitchen out the back door all the while firing at the hoard. Leon turned and vaulted over the small fence towards the main street but the undead followed quickly.

"Damn, persistent little fuckers," Leon cursed.

Unknown to Leon he was being watched from a distance by Ada. She admired his calm attitude even in the face of such impossible odds. Even before she left Wesker's office, she knew she was not going to kill Leon, but even if she were, there was no guarantee she would be able to. She still remembered their little skirmish in Salazar's castle and he had won. But now she needed to hit back at Umbrella. This was the best way, to covertly aid Leon and eradicate the bio facility. She ran the risk of being killed by her soon to be former employer but she didn't care at this point as she watched Leon deliver a powerful kick to an undead's head. Leon blasted the head off yet another undead but they seemed to be endless.

"Shit, deja vu," Leon cursed.

Leon was shocked as he heard a cry that sounded like a young boy. Leon turned to the source and cursed again, it was a young boy running from a group of undead.

"A survivor, damn it all why me?" Leon asked as he sprinted to rescue the boy.

As Leon neared, he realized the boy wasn't all that young, eighteen or so. Leon blasted the nearest one to hell and it was then the boy noticed him.

"Come on I know a place we can hide!" the boy yelled.

At this point, Leon was not going to argue so he followed the boy as the undead pursued them. They came to a large building, probably a hotel. Leon stopped the boy before they went inside.

"This is the place? It isn't a very good idea," Leon warned.

"There is a bomb shelter below the surface, it is well fortified, I can explain later just come on!" the boy urged.

Leon reluctantly followed the boy inside and slammed the doors shut and started to barricade them. He turned to see the boy hit a button under the check in desk and the wall sunk in and rose up revealing a stairway.

"Wow, impressive," Leon said as both headed down the stairs with the wall closing behind them.

Once they got settled, Leon noticed all of the things in the large room it seemed the boy lived down here.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Leon asked as the two sat down.

"My name is Mike, I have been living down here for some time now," Mike replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, I only go up when I need food and supplies, that was what I was doing. But damn it I was discovered before I could make it to the small gun shop," Mike cursed.

"Gun shop? You know how to handle a gun?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, my father taught me before he was killed, my mother knew guns to but she also died," Mike replied sadly.

Leon took a moment to study the boy. He was a little shorter than Leon with his head coming to Leon's chin, he had brown hair that was short and cut almost military style. He had very dark brown eyes and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"So who are you anyway?" Mike asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Leon," Leon replied.

"Are you with the government?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, investigating this place," Leon explained.

"Well there is a scientist hiding out somewhere in the town..." Mike started.

"Doctor Mobius," Leon cut in.

"You already saw him?" Mike asked.

"Briefly, but then the undead came, so is that the only way out?" Leon asked indicating the door they came through.

"No, I usually go out through this small sewage hatch," Mike replied pointing to a smaller opening in the wall.

Leon examined the hatch and listened as Mike explained how he made a makeshift gate in front of it and how to open it.

"Impressive, you must have been living like this for a long time," Leon said.

"Yeah, I have been trying to secure weapons so I can hit back at them, I mean as long as my food and supplies hold out I could find a way to escape," Mike replied.

"Okay, here," Leon said handing Mike his nine millimeter.

"Jeez, how many guns do you have?" Mike asked.

"Oh just a shotgun, two desert eagles, a TMP, two nine millimeters, one of which you are holding, and some various herbs and a couple grenades," Leon replied.

"Wow," Mike gasped.

"Now, we need to get to that gun shop and secure some more guns and ammo," Leon replied.

"Right I was planning on strapping as much to my body as I could and putting the rest in this bag to carry," Mike said.

"No, leave the bag it will slow us down," Leon ordered.

"Um, okay," Mike replied.

"Alright then, ready?" Leon asked.

Mike nodded and the two started to crawl out of the small sewage passage for their first task.

AN: Well what do you think? Should I continue or not? Let me know I wrote this out of curiosity to see what everyone thought so the life of this story depends on you so leave a review!

**Dragonthunder89 **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, I only own the other characters that may appear from time to time.

AN: Hi readers! I got some great feedback from last chapter so I am going to continue. Don't be shy and let me know what you think okay? Now on to chapter 2!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon and Mike cautiously made their way out of the sewage hatch and into the rain. Leon normally would be sick of the rain but it was a welcome element this time.

"Okay, move slowly and quietly, the rain will help hide us from them," Leon whispered.

Mike nodded and led the way around the side of the building where they made their way out onto the street. The rain was coming down hard, making it hard to see anything but Leon could see faint shapes lounging around aimlessly. Mike led Leon across the street and to the right, the two walked for a good fifteen minutes before Leon finally saw the gun shop. The two hurried inside and then Leon immediately closed the doors and locked them with the old fashioned dead bolt.

"Okay, now load up," Leon said.

Leon scanned the gun racks thoroughly. The shop had very few guns left but they would have to do. Leon grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun and another 9mm pistol as he already had quite a bit of firepower. Leon noticed Mike also grabbed a shotgun and two more 9mm pistols. The two raided the ammunition and packed as much as they could carry.

"Okay, ready?" Leon asked.

'Yeah," Mike answered as he loaded his new shotgun and cocked it.

Leon froze however as the back wall caught his eye. It looked like it held guns on racks at one time but what caught Leon's attention was the fact their was only a single rack to hold one gun.

"Now that's odd," Leon stated as he approached the wall.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"Seems strange that this wall has only one metal hook don't you think?" Leon asked.

Mike wore a confused expression as Leon examined the piece of metal. Suddenly his lips curved into a grin as he pushed the piece of metal in and pulled down. A series of clicks could be heard as Leon stepped back. The wall suddenly split in the middle and moved in opposite directions to reveal a hidden elevator.

"Bingo," Leon said.

"So…this is the entrance?" Mike asked coming closer.

"Yeah, but it will be very dangerous, you should escape from here," Leon suggested.

"No way, they killed my family and I am going to make them pay," Mike replied firmly.

Leon reluctantly nodded as he pressed a button to call the elevator. But as the two entered the elevator and descended, Leon couldn't shake the bad feeling that was cemented in his stomach. Leon took this moment to reflect. He had not been on a mission like this since Spain. After returning, his injuries were extensive and he was hospitalized for several weeks. Then he was taken to a research facility and had to spend a few more weeks in a kind of quarantine where he was examined for any abnormalities. Finally he was released and his superiors had given him a few months of paid leave. This in itself didn't bother Leon, in the remaining year before this Leon had traveled to a few countries including Poland and Germany to meet with government officials on Wesker's dealings. But then when this mission arose, Leon knew that things were getting out of hand fast. Plus, Leon had not heard anything about Ada since Spain.

'_Focus Leon, you have to keep a clear head, stop thinking about her'_ Leon scolded himself.

The elevator beeped signaling that they had arrived and Leon drew his pistol along with Mike as the doors opened. They stepped out and found three hallways, one going left, right, and straight ahead. The entire thing from floor to ceiling was a bright white. Leon motioned Mike to follow him as they started down the middle hallway. Leon didn't like it, it was too quiet. Suddenly a loud speaker blared to life and the familiar voice of Mobius came through.

"Mr. Kennedy, I am impressed. I never thought you would find me so quickly, I suggest you leave before Tarantis finds you. I have set her loose and she now roams in search of prey," Mobius taunted before the speaker died.

"What is Tarantis?" Mike asked.

"You don't want to know," Leon replied.

Leon continued walking again with Mike close behind until they came to a large set of double doors.

"Well, here we go," Leon said as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

* * *

Ada made her way into the lab via another secret route, she had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen as she entered one of the labs. It held several large tanks with greenish fluid in them. She heard the door open and quickly hid herself but the person coming in was Mobius.

"Mobius," Ada said making her presence known.

"Ah Miss Wong, so good of you to join me, that agent and the survivor are on their way here," Mobius replied.

"That was faster than I thought," Ada said.

Truth was, Ada wasn't surprised, like she had said before, Leon had smarts and he knew how to use them. Her main concern now was how to make sure they didn't kill Leon.

"I have called Tarantis back to guard the main lab area, I am sure that is where the agent is headed," Mobius continued.

"Yes, his objective is to destroy the bio lab," Ada replied.

"I know you are here to assist me, but I don't need your help," Mobius said.

Ada raised her eyebrows in surprise, Mobius was usually a coward.

"Oh really? What makes you think you can stop him?" Ada asked.

"Tarantis is invincible, plus I will be able to kill him while he is busy with Tarantis," Mobius replied.

Ada didn't want to leave, but it would arouse suspicion if she stayed so she made another hard decision and hoped Leon would be okay.

"Fine then, have it your way," Ada replied as she left Mobius to face the government agent.

Ada started towards one of the elevators, once inside she heard a loud screeching sound that she guessed came from Tarantis, Leon must have found it.

* * *

Leon and Mike checked their corners cautiously as they headed deeper into the complex. Finally they rounded the corner but immediately spun back around the corner as their were two guards standing in front of the main lab. Leon sighed in relief as the guards had not noticed them. Leon peeked around the corner again only to see the double doors open. The confused guards turned around only to be impaled by enormous pincers.

"Holy shit!" Mike cursed quietly.

The two guards were then dragged into the lab as the double doors closed once again leaving nothing but the blood from the guards.

"Well we found the monster," Leon replied.

"Uh, that thing is fucking huge Leon," Mike stated.

"I faced bigger monsters on other assignments, we just have to figure out its weakness," Leon assured.

* * *

Ada's comm. beeped at her, as she rode the elevator. It was Wesker.

"Ada, why are you leaving the complex? Leon is inside," Wesker asked.

"Mobius said he could handle it, so I left," Ada replied.

"Hmm…very well, report back to HQ, I have other plans for that agent," Wesker ordered.

"What is that?" Ada inquired.

"Hopefully Mobius can kill him, but if not I will move to plan B, but before you ask, I am not telling you what plan B is," Wesker explained as the line went dead.

Ada sighed as she opened her communicator link to a classified wave length. What very few people knew, was that Ada may be a deadly and beautiful assassin, but she was also spying on Wesker for her real employer. Problem was, Even though they wanted to bring down Umbrella, her boss was very cold, much like Wesker.

"What is it?" a burly male voice asked.

"There's been a problem, Mobius and Wesker are trying to kill Leon," Ada replied.

"Really? I wonder why Wesker is so concerned with that man," he answered.

"Leon is the best they have," Ada replied.

"I see…well then let them kill him, if he is as good as you say, then he will survive long enough for you to recover the new virus strain Wesker invented," the man replied.

"You want me to let Leon die? You realize that we are using him and he is making war with the corporation that we are trying to bring down right? Why not help him?" Ada asked, hiding her emotions.

"Because to help him would compromise you…we need you on the inside," the burly man replied sternly.

Ada did not like that response one bit, and her face betrayed nothing as her eyes held a fierce flame of resentment for her boss.

"I…I understand," Ada replied after a brief silence.

"Good, now get to it," the man ordered as the link died.

Ada stopped the elevator and instead of going to the surface she descended back into the lab. She reached the bottom but instead of heading for the lab area she went in the opposite direction where most of the high security vaults stored all of the bio strains.

* * *

Leon grabbed his remaining grenade from his belt and started towards the main lab. Mike followed at a distance with his pistol trained on the door. Leon slowly started opening the door and tossed the grenade into the room. He moved behind the door as the grenade exploded.

"Go!" Leon ordered.

He threw open the doors and both charged in with guns ready. The room was much bigger than Leon had thought. It held several tanks of green liquid and some large expensive looking equipment. Leon's eyes fell on the monstrosity on the opposite side of the room standing next to Mobius.

"So Mr. Kennedy, it seems you have chosen death," Mobius greeted.

"Yeah, yours," Leon shot back.

"Who is this?" Mobius asked.

"I am a survivor of this small town, you killed my family and all of those people you bastard!" Mike snarled.

"I grow tired of this, kill them!" Mobius ordered.

Tarantis screeched and started forward. Leon noticed a weakness right away…it was slower than he thought. Tarantis lashed out with its right pincer at Leon who rolled to the side to avoid it. Mike fired at the monster's head with his shotgun and saw bluish green blood splatter from where the shells were hitting. Tarantis turned its attention to Mike and started after him. Mike slowly retreated while firing furiously at the monster.

"Leon this isn't working an idea would be nice!" Mike yelled as he reloaded the shotgun.

Leon started towards Tarantis but suddenly a fierce pain ripped through Leon's arm. Leon turned and noticed Mobius had shot him with a Beretta. Leon clutched his wounded arm as he rounded on Mobius. Luckily for Leon, Mobius was not very good with a gun.

"I told you before, you will not make it out of here alive, now drop your gun or I will kill the boy," Mobius ordered.

Leon reluctantly dropped it and noticed Mobius lower the gun slightly. So with deadly precision, Leon quickly grabbed his combat knife and hurled it at Mobius, striking him in the head. Mobius fell dead dropping the Beretta. Leon recovered his pistol and then picked up the Beretta. He turned just in time to see Mike running out of shotgun ammo. Tarantis head butted him and sent him flying across the room. Leon opened fire with the Beretta and emptied the clip into its head. Although it screeched in pain, Tarantis showed no signs of slowing down.

"Damn it," Leon cursed.

"What are we going to do? It's impossible!" Mike yelled getting to his feet and drawing his two pistols.

Leon studied the monster carefully as it moved but at first he could not find anything. Then he saw it, there was a black circle on its belly.

"The belly! There's a black circle on it!" Leon yelled.

Mike nodded and started forward as did Leon. Mike fired his pistols madly at Tarantis but its belly was hidden to well because of its stance.

"I'll distract it then you attack!" Leon ordered.

"Okay be careful!" Mike yelled.

"I'm going to regret this," Leon said to himself.

Leon sprinted up to Tarantis and leapt onto its back and as he hoped, Tarantis reared up to try and throw him off. Mike ran forward and emptied his clips on the black circle as Tarantis screeched in pain. Leon was thrown violently across the room and slammed into the far wall and slid to the floor face down. Mike however shot the circle with a few more bullets and the circle exploded in a mass of black liquid. Tarantis stumbled a little before wailing one final time before collapsing to the floor dead. Mike rushed over to Leon who was struggling to get up.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Leon replied painfully.

Mike moved to help Leon up when the elevator beeped and opened. Mike spun and trained his pistol on the elevator. A man dressed in all black with sunglasses stepped out and smirked at the two.

"Well, I underestimated you yet again Mr. Kennedy," the man said.

"Wesker," Leon snarled.

"Now that is a little rude, drop your weapon boy," Wesker ordered.

"No way," Mike replied.

Leon redoubled his efforts to stand but the pain from the wall and the gun shot wound were making it difficult. Wesker moved with inhuman speed and before Leon could track it, Wesker had lifted Mike off the floor and was slowly choking the life out of him. Mike tried desperately to break Wesker's grip. But his attempts seemed only to amuse the man whose mouth twisted into an evil grin.

"Well, I told you to drop your gun boy," Wesker said.

"Let him go you bastard!" Leon yelled with new found strength as he stood.

Leon charged Wesker and threw his weight into the man knocking all three of them to the ground. Unfortunately, that burst of energy combined with the painful collision rendered Leon helpless. Wesker recovered first and savagely kicked Leon to one side as he turned his attention to Mike who was trying to recover his breath.

"Again you continue to surprise me Mr. Kennedy, but it is all in vain," Wesker added as he grabbed Mike like before and slowly choked him again.

Leon struggled to crawl over to where Mobius's Beretta lay, unfortunately, Wesker noticed. Leon looked over and his eyes widened in horror as Wesker brought his free hand up, which was his right hand and thrust forward with enormous power and punched a hole through Mike's chest. Mike's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Mike!!" Leon screamed as he struggled towards them to save the boy.

"The good guys never win," Wesker said in a low voice as he tossed Mike to the side.

Leon crawled over to Mike who was gasping for air and coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Leon…I..I..t-tried to s-stop h-him," Mike struggled.

"Shh, you did fine you are going to be just fine," Leon replied as he began attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Leave…it…I-I'm through, I-it was a-an h-honor t-to f-fight f-for m-my country," Mike struggled as more blood seeped from his mouth.

"No Mike don't give up!" Leon pleaded.

"It's o-okay, I am g-going t-to g-go be w-with m-my f-family," Mike replied.

Mike smiled before his eyes closed forever, leaving Leon alone again. Leon screamed in rage and struggled to his feet and saw Wesker grinning at the entire show.

"Come now you barely knew him Leon," Wesker said.

"Human life doesn't seem to matter much to you does it Wesker?!" Leon snarled as he limped toward him.

"Well, no not really," Wesker replied.

Wesker, thinking Leon was unarmed made no move to attack the agent who staggered toward him. But Leon still had a small emergency knife on him.

"You fucking monster!" Leon yelled as he drew the knife and stabbed Wesker in the stomach, and twisted the knife.

Wesker howled in pain, grabbed Leon and hurled him against the wall. Leon struggled to stay awake, even though he knew there was no way his body could get up.

"Fucking persistent aren't you?" Wesker snapped coldly.

Leon lifted his head to see the man walk towards him before the blackness claimed him.

AN: Well there we go chapter two is done, I hope more of you review, I know that a lot more are reading than that lol. Anyway, until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil so please don't sue me. I don't have much money.

AN: Greetings! Anybody mad at what happened to Mike? I liked him myself but that is the way it goes, I needed to show Wesker's sadistic side. Well part of it, anyway thanks to those who have reviewed and on with chapter three.

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon slowly opened his eyes and silently cursed from the pain that awaited him in the conscious world. He quickly realized that he was shackled to a wall and noted as he looked around that he was in a small and dirty cell. Although he was standing, he was slumped and noticed that his wrists were bleeding slightly from the chains as they bit into his flesh. Leon tried to discreetly test the strength of the rusty chains.

'_Idiot, that only happens in movies' _Leon scolded himself.

"Well Mr. Kennedy is awake," Wesker said peering into the cell.

"Damn you Wesker! Why am I here?! Why didn't you kill me!" Leon demanded.

Leon froze when he noticed who was standing next to him in her signature red dress that he remembered all to well from Spain.

'_Keep cool Leon, just don't speak to her'_ Leon coached himself.

"You would have preferred me to kill you in the lab? You should thank me for not doing so," Wesker replied.

"Why?! I had to watch yet again as another was killed right before my eyes! You fucking bastard! Mike was only a kid!" Leon raged as more blood seeped from his wrists.

"His family was dead, I did him a favor," Wesker defended.

"He had his whole life ahead of him! If you wanted to do favors you should have killed me instead! I don't have anything to live for because of you!" Leon yelled again as he continued to struggle against his chains.

Leon glanced at Ada and saw shock flicker across her face briefly but it disappeared soon after, but she shifted uncomfortably.

"Really now Mr. Kennedy," Wesker replied with a chuckle.

"Your lucky I was wounded Wesker, because I would break you with my bare hands and then I would scrub your bio experiments from the face of the Earth," Leon snarled.

"Really, well if you fail your mission how do you propose to do that?" Wesker taunted.

Leon smirked and lifted his leg up and pulled a small device out of his pocket which both Wesker and Ada recognized immediately. It was a bomb detonator.

"What are you playing at Mr. Kennedy?" Wesker asked laughing.

"We are really far from the lab, even if you had the place rigged you are out of range," Ada pointed out.

"Then I guess it won't hurt anything will it? Kaboom," Leon said as he pushed the button.

"Well, it seems the great Leon Scott Kennedy is finally out of tricks," Wesker laughed before one of his underlings came sprinting into the cell block.

"Sir! We have a major problem! The bio lab you journeyed from has been completely destroyed. Some kind of explosion leveled the place!" the man cried.

"What?!" Wesker snarled.

"Sorry bout that," Leon mocked.

Ada had to hide her smile, even in his current situation Leon was still making wise cracks. Her face flashed with fear briefly as she saw the furious Wesker open the cell door and approach Leon.

"No one has ever pissed me off as much as you have Mr. Kennedy," Wesker snarled into the agent's face.

"You killed Mike, I blew up your lab Wesker, in my opinion it wasn't enough for me, besides, I pride myself on the fact that I managed to enrage the great Albert Wesker," Leon replied.

Wesker punched Leon brutally in the stomach causing blood to shoot from his mouth like a jet. Ada tensed her muscles, she could _not_ try and help him no matter how much she wanted to.

"Now, I must go and observe the damage you have done, don't worry, I will be back. Oh and if you are relying on your government agents to bail you out, don't because I checked up on that and they have reported you dead," Wesker said as he left the cell laughing.

Leon noticed that Ada had not moved or spoken the entire time so Leon decided to break the ice.

"What are you looking at? Do you delight in seeing me reduced to this?" Leon snapped.

It came out harsher than he had meant it to, but he was still really pissed at her for a number of reasons. He noticed the shocked and almost hurt expression on her face but it vanished quickly.

"No I don't Leon, you should know that by now," Ada replied with a hint of anger.

"Should I Ada?" Leon asked with a hint of a challenge.

"What has happened to you Leon? Why are you acting like this?" Ada asked.

She was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check but she remained strong as she waited for the agent to answer her.

"Why? I find it hard to believe that you don't know the answer to that, it's staring at me right now with a cold expression," Leon replied.

This startled Ada and it showed as she took a small step forward inside the cell, her face softening a little.

"Me?" Ada asked.

"Yes Ada, you," Leon replied.

"But Leon, I don't understand," Ada began.

Leon didn't say anything as he eyed the Eurasian beauty in front of him. Ada saw the torment in his eyes and she had a feeling she was one of the causes.

"Leon why did you wish Wesker had killed you?" Ada asked.

"Why? Why not? If I survive this what would I have to look forward to when I go home? An empty apartment and another dangerous mission? I've lost my reason to keep going, its always the same for me, go on a mission and almost die several hundred fucking times, watch as more people are killed or mutilated. Complete my mission and return to my empty life to wait for my next assignment. I have done this for so long for the greater good, but say I survive to see Umbrella fall? What then? Besides, I don't fucking sleep at all anymore if the dark circles are any indication," Leon asked.

Ada was trying to hold back her emotions and she wanted to comfort him she had a horrible feeling about what he was referring to and she was afraid to ask.

"But Leon what does that have to do with me?" Ada asked.

"What's it to you Ada?" Leon asked coldly.

That one stung, he succeeded in making her remember that she had said the same thing to him in Spain. She regretted how she had acted then but at the time she felt that she needed to…in order to protect him.

"What do you want from me Leon?" Ada asked trying to keep her own anger in check.

"All I want is the truth, because every time you show up I do everything I can for you and yet I still end up in predicaments similar to this one. If I am going to die I want to die knowing the facts, I can't blame you I guess. It's easy to manipulate a rookie cop turned government agent who is like a sad puppy trying to please," Leon replied.

"Leon…" Ada trailed off.

During the whole conversation, Ada didn't notice Leon was slowly working on the chains with a lock pick he had pulled out along with the detonator. Inwardly he cursed himself as he struggled with the chains with one hand, it was harder than it looked.

"Why Ada? Why do you have to do this?" Leon finally asked.

"It's my job Leon," Ada weakly defended.

"Hmph, your job, I guess I was wrong about you all those years ago in Raccoon, the small things you did in Spain. It was all part of the job right Ada? Making sure I stayed alive so you could do your job, I was a pawn in yours and Wesker's mission," Leon snorted.

"Leon it's not like that," Ada tried to argue but Leon cut her off.

"Oh really? What about the fight with Saddler?" Leon asked accusingly.

Ada opened her mouth but nothing came to her, he was right, if it had been anybody other than Leon, they would not have survived after what she did.

"But I had faith in you Leon, I knew you could escape," Ada replied.

"Really? You had faith in me? You gambled with MY life, but then that is the way you are Ada, lure me in then fuck me over," Leon snapped as the right chain broke, freeing his arm.

Leon quickly freed his left hand and stood in front of a shocked Ada. How had she managed to miss that?

"Lucky for you I don't change, and my feelings haven't either, and don't bother with that I did it to protect you bullshit either because all of your so called good intentions in that field have done nothing but endanger me. Perhaps we can talk again under better circumstances, assuming I survive this, get out of here before Wesker thinks you freed me," Leon ordered walking past her and drawing his combat knife that Wesker had failed to confiscate.

Leon peered out both ways to make sure the coast was clear, Ada turned and watched him about to leave when he turned to her, his expression softening slightly but it still held all of the pain and resentment.

"I'm sorry…I know that it isn't entirely your fault, I should learn to control my feelings better, but I hold true to what I said. If you cared about whether I lived or died you wouldn't be with that man, he has killed millions, and has taken everything from me. So why did I want him to kill me? I would rather die standing, then live on my knees," Leon added as he started to move.

"But Leon…" Ada started.

"Think about it long and hard Ada, I am sure you will answer your own question, as for me I am going to escape. Since my superiors have reported me dead, I guess I have a big disadvantage once I get out of here so I need to get to work. I am sure you will find me again, you always do," Leon replied as he left the cell and disappeared.

Tears leaked from Ada's eyes and she wiped them away. Could Leon possibly love her? That had to be it, why else would he still protect her like he just did? Even Ada was shocked by Leon's behavior towards her. But then, she reasoned that Leon was very understanding and it astounded her that he had not snapped before now She realized she had pushed him to far this time. Ada made a promise to make it right with the man she loved. Ada quickly made her way to the upper levels, curious as to how much commotion Leon would cause.

~**~

Leon checked his corners like he had been trained but luckily the cell block was lightly guarded. Leon had a feeling Ada would not report his escape to Wesker So Leon concentrated on stealth. He finally navigated the prison and entered the lab areas. Leon almost laughed, Wesker's bases were not very unique. They all looked very similar to each other. Leon passed a lab room and glanced inside to see what was happening and stopped dead. On the cold metal table lay the broken body of Mike. The men in white were poking and prodding the corpse and then they injected him with something, Leon quickly realized it must have been a test run. One of the scientists swore and Leon guessed it didn't work.

'_He's dead Leon, you can't do anything for him, you have to escape'_ Leon told himself.

Suddenly alarms sounded and Leon cursed, his secret was out.

"Code red a prisoner has escaped, commencing emergency lockdown. Target is a United States government agent, threat level: Exceptionally High. Use extreme caution," a computer voice sounded loudly.

The door next to Leon opened and a soldier came through. Leon surprised him and slashed his throat killing him. Leon took the dead soldier's TMP and the two magazines he was carrying. Leon quickly sprinted through the door and down the hall as quietly as he could, he had a small advantage, no one knew exactly where he was. After what felt like hours of sneaking by patrolling militia, Leon managed to navigate to a small hangar where he planned to hijack a vehicle to get him out. Leon sprinted and rolled behind a large stack of crates. Leon took a moment to examine the crates, he concluded that they housed weapons. Leon used his knife to quietly pry one open and peered inside. There were several TMP's but there were also some tactical combat shotguns. Leon grabbed one with the back holster and strapped it to his back and then pocketed several boxes of ammo in his pouches. Leon peered over his cover to study the soldier's movements. After observing them for a bit, he discovered a flaw in their patrolling, they left one side next to a jeep unguarded for at least thirty seconds. But Leon had a problem, he had been trained in hotwiring vehicles however, he was not yet adept at it and would need a lot more than thirty seconds to bring the jeep to life. Leon noticed a large door on the right side of the hangar open and in streamed a dozen soldiers fully armed. They were lead by a man Leon did not recognize, but then he was clad in full tactical armor and wore a gas mask with bright red eyes. Leon strained to hear what was being said.

"Alright, we are going to tighten up the hangar, that agent is smart from what I have been told and he would probably try to make his get away from here so spread out and remain on high alert for him," the man ordered in a rough sounding voice.

"Commander Hunk, what are the rules of engagement?" one soldier asked.

"Wesker has ordered that we take him alive, control your fire and shoot only to wound, I will not tolerate anyone fatally wounding him. Anyone who fails to do this…I will kill you myself," Hunk threatened.

"Just my god damned luck," Leon cursed.

Leon had heard of Hunk, he was one of Wesker's top mercenaries, and Leon knew now that he had no chance of escaping by this route. Leon calmed his nerves to think things through clearly. Then an idea hit him when Leon noticed for the first time all of the barrels of gasoline. He cursed himself for using his one grenade back in that lab against Tarantis. But Leon checked his TMP's magazine and found that it was full with two hundred and fifty bullets. Leon knew it would be less accurate and harder, but he grabbed a second TMP from the open crate and shoved a magazine into the gun. With both machine pistols in hand Leon began to plot which order he would shoot the barrels. Since there were several of them stacked around the hangar, he could easily kill most of them quickly before they knew what was happening. Leon sprang into action as he stood up and slowly sprayed a wall of bullets at the gasoline and at the soldiers. Leon thanked his lucky stars as several areas exploded into flame, killing some soldiers and driving most of the others into a panic. Leon swept the entire hangar until his guns were empty, before sprinting towards the jeep tossing one gun down and reloading the other as he ran. He looked and didn't see any soldiers still alive and he prayed that no more decided to show up before Leon could get away. Leon was almost to the jeep when he was slammed into by Hunk, sending both men to the ground. They quickly regained their footing and stared each other down.

"So you are the famous Leon Scott Kennedy I have heard so much about," Hunk said.

Leon said nothing as he noted Hunk was without his gun which was odd since he seemed relatively unharmed. Leon spotted it on the ground nearby while his slid very close to Hunk's. He must have dove to the ground to avoid Leon's surprise attack.

"I can't allow you to leave this facility," Hunk continued cracking his knuckles.

Hunk lunged at Leon with a vicious frontal kick, Leon pushed his leg away and spun around him to elbow Hunk in the back of the neck. Hunk stumbled forward but turned around ready for more. Leon noticed a big flaw in Hunk's fighting, although skilled, his attacks were not as clean as Leon's who used his vast knowledge of martial arts that he had acquired over the years. Hunk threw a right hook which Leon caught, he tried with his left and Leon caught that one to. But his moment was short lived as Hunk head butted Leon hard.

'_Damn, I deserve that'_ Leon scolded himself.

Leon was confused at first why Hunk seemed so sloppy with his hand to hand combat, but he quickly realized why. Because Hunk had on a lot of armor and Leon could only guess that he also had Kevlar making the outfit uncomfortable and heavy. Leon stumbled back and received a kick to his abdomen. Hunk made to follow through with an axe kick to his head but Leon brought his arms up in an X to block it. Leon then countered by sweeping his other leg and pushing, causing Hunk to fly onto his back. Leon realized Hunk knew that Leon was tougher than he thought as he rolled towards his TMP. Leon saw this and dove into a somersault towards his TMP as well. Both men retrieved their weapons and stood only to be confronted with their adversary's right arm holding the weapon in their face simultaneously. Time seemed to freeze as neither moved a muscle.

"Impressive Mr. Kennedy, but I told you before, you will not escape this facility," Hunk said.

Leon's heart sank as dozens of Umbrella soldiers streamed into the burning hangar. They quickly surrounded Leon and now several dozen laser pointers danced across the agent's body.

'_Fuck'_ Leon cursed.

"Now surrender and it will be less painful," Hunk ordered.

Leon began to rack his brain for a solution but found none that would be ideal, however, he took notice that Hunk had relaxed his body, and then his eyes fell on the two grenades at his belt.

'_I have got to be out of my god damned mind'_ Leon chuckled to himself.

Leon let his grip loosen and the gun drooped, Hunk relaxed even further and that was Leon's cue to strike. It all happened so quickly, Leon had discarded his gun while drawing his combat knife. Then almost simultaneously, he knocked Hunk's gun away and put his knife to the mercenaries throat. The soldiers all tensed tremendously as Leon held the mercenary.

"It is useless Kennedy, they can easily shoot you in the back to release me," Hunk laughed arrogantly.

Leon smirked as he sheathed his knife, pulled the two grenades from Hunk and kicked him away. When Hunk regained himself, he turned and his eyes widened in horror, Leon had pulled the pins on both grenades.

"I know Wesker will kill you all if I die, anyone who tries anything, I drop the grenades and we all die," Leon explained.

Thankfully none of them knew that Wesker really didn't care if they took Leon alive, he was just going to be an experiment.

"So what now Kennedy? We just stand here until we all drop dead?" Hunk asked.

"No I am going to take that jeep and get out of here," Leon replied.

Then a shot rang out, the soldiers and Hunk turned to see Wesker standing at a distance, with his Beretta in hand. Leon felt the pain rip through his arm, it was the same one that Wesker had shot before. Leon by some miracle managed to hold onto the grenade while stumbling backwards through the wall of soldiers. Leon finally saw his chance and tossed the grenade and sprinted to the jeep. He didn't see that he had killed most of the soldiers save for Hunk and six others but they had sprinted the other way and took cover. Leon quickly jumped into the jeep and began to hotwire the thing. Leon struggled to be swift as the soldiers and Hunk recovered. They started towards him and he was about to despair when a flash of red jumped into the passenger side of the jeep. Leon quickly realized with shock that it was Ada as she fired her TMP, causing the men to take cover, giving Leon more time.

"Hurry!" Ada cried.

Leon was having trouble because of his wounded arm and the pain was unreal. Finally Leon painfully succeeded in bringing the jeep to life. He quickly put it in gear and floored it. The two sped out of the burning hangar as Wesker watched in a furious rage. Not only because Leon had thwarted him again in the same day, but because of Ada's apparent betrayal. The jeep grew smaller as Wesker watched it go, with an inhuman snarl.

"No one will stand in my way, there will be significant changes in our world, prepare yourselves Mr. Kennedy, and Miss Wong. For I am about to unleash the horrors that several years of research has rewarded," Wesker snarled before his cruel laughter echoed throughout the burning hangar while Hunk and the remaining soldiers cowered in fear.

AN: Wow, got a little carried away lol. Well I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Anyway I know a lot of you are reading but no one is reviewing, thanks for reading but please let me know what you think, it will inspire me and I really appreciate the feedback. So anyway until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did some events would have gone differently.

AN: Well here we are with chapter four. I want to give a special thank you to MarnaLouw89. You are the best and I hope for your continued support. As for the rest I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it lol. Anyway leave a review and now on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon and Ada were silent for awhile as Leon continued to speed down the road. He wasn't taking any chances of being pursued, even though he decimated their hangar. Finally Ada glanced over at the agent and saw all of the blood from the gunshot wound.

"Leon, you're hurt, pull over," Ada requested.

Leon glanced at her briefly but said nothing and continued to drive, Ada was about to press it when Leon suddenly changed course and headed into the woods. Luckily the trees were not dense, making it fairly easy to maneuver, finally after a few minutes Leon stopped the jeep and looked over to her.

"I don't have the necessary materials Ada, all of my medical supplies were taken when I was captured," Leon said.

Ada began to rummage around the jeep and found a bottle of drinking water.

"Here, let me help you, I can at least look at it," Ada offered.

Leon reluctantly nodded as he let Ada gently take him arm. She rolled up his tattered sleeve to get a better look and she grimaced at the angry wound.

"The bullet is still here, but otherwise you are going to be okay," Ada said.

Leon drew his combat knife and held it out to Ada. She looked at him for a moment with hesitation. She knew what he wanted her to do, but even though it had to be done she didn't want to hurt him. Reluctantly, Ada took the knife from him and watched Leon grab the steering wheel to ready himself for the pain. Ada then pushed the blade into his arm to get the bullet out. Leon grunted in pain as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Ada looked up at his pained expression and her heart broke, he caught her looking at him and he forced a very painful smile of encouragement and nodded at her to keep going. It was amazing how even though she treated him the way she did here he was silently telling her that he was okay, when in reality she knew he was hurting, not just physically either.

"Almost done handsome, hang in there," Ada replied.

Ada knew what she had to do after this was going to be very painful and Leon might never forgive her. But there was a chance that it would be better for him. Ada finally pulled what was left of the bullet from his arm and started pouring the water over his arm. Leon realized that they didn't have any wrap. Leon pulled his arm from her briefly to rip his left sleeve off, exposing his generous muscles. He handed it to Ada who nodded and made a makeshift wrap around the wound. After tying it up tight, earning a hiss of pain from Leon Ada looked up to Leon's face.

"There, that will have to do," Ada said as she pulled out a device.

Leon glanced over and saw her sending what looked like a message before she replaced the device again.

"What did you just do?" Leon asked calmly but with a hint of suspicion.

"Listen Leon, Wesker wasn't my real boss, I work for another organization that is trying to bring down Umbrella," Ada confessed.

"Really? Who are they?" Leon asked with even more suspicion.

"Please hear me out first," Ada replied.

"They are not with the government but they are waging war with Umbrella, just like you Leon," Ada explained.

"So they are vigilantes who take matters into their own hands," Leon replied.

"But Leon you yourself are different then the people you worked for," Ada argued.

"So what are you trying to do here Ada? Recruit me?" Leon asked.

"I was hoping you would join us in taking down Umbrella, that is what you want isn't it? The government believes you to be dead after all," Ada asked.

"Why should I join a group that is probably just a bunch of vigilantes?" Leon asked.

"They have resources Leon and a military that is strong enough to be a threat to Umbrella," Ada replied.

"Sorry Ada, I will not work for a rogue group that is probably no better than Umbrella," Leon said.

"Well…I am sorry to hear that Mr. Kennedy," a male voice said loudly.

Leon instantly pulled out his TMP but he saw Ada was not moving in fact, Leon could see the guilt in her face.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Leon ordered.

Leon cursed as at least thirty armed men appeared from all directions. What was unique about them though was they looked similar to Umbrella soldiers except that their armor was a bright shining red. Each had the same symbol on the breastplate, it looked to be a large water droplet except it was red.

"You set me up," Leon growled.

"Oh don't blame her, you just happened to drive close to one of our outposts that we use to spy on Wesker's movements," the leader said as he strode forward.

"What do you want?" Leon asked as he climbed out of the jeep.

Leon noted that Ada had done the same and went to stand next to her boss while the other soldiers tightened their circle.

"Come now Mr. Kennedy, you can drop the gun there is no need for this to be unpleasant," the leader chuckled.

"You first," Leon replied.

"We have heard a lot about you Kennedy, you exceeded my expectations when you escaped from Wesker's base, although Ada had to compromise herself. Which is why I want you to join us since we no longer have anyone on the inside," the leader proposed.

"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" Leon asked.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Henry Crimson," Henry replied.

"Well then Henry, I am afraid I am going to decline your generous offer, I don't like the idea of a rogue faction that is strong enough to fight Umbrella," Leon said.

"I am sorry to hear your answer Mr. Kennedy, because we are a secret corporation, I am afraid that we cannot let you leave here," Henry replied.

"Oh I get it now, either I join or I die," Leon said as he shot Ada a look that told her she had betrayed him…again.

"So now that you know where things stand, what do you say now?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"You don't scare me Crimson, you can't threaten me with death," Leon replied with a smirk of his own.

"Really, you continue to impress me Mr. Kennedy, death has no effect on you?" Henry asked with slight surprise.

"I have seen enough death and have fought for so long death would probably be a reprieve as my life has nothing in it anymore," Leon replied.

Leon saw out of the corner of his eye, one of the soldiers walk forward and put the barrel of a pistol to the back of Leon's head.

"You should show more respect to your superior," the man growled.

"You have exactly ten seconds to back off pal," Leon threatened.

"Or what tough guy?" the man taunted.

"I will make you regret your actions," Leon replied calmly.

The man laughed and jabbed the barrel into the back of his head by which time Leon struck. It happened very fast as Leon spun around twisting the soldier's wrist, grabbing the pistol and knocking him to the ground. When the soldier's brain finally caught up he was on his back with Leon's foot on his chest pointing his pistol at him.

"Steady men," Henry ordered.

"Go ahead Crimson, you might as well kill me because I refuse to work for you," Leon replied not taking his eyes off the man under his foot.

"Leon…" Ada's sultry voice called to him.

Leon hated it, he felt so weak when he was around her. Perhaps that was why she enjoyed using him like a tool because no matter what happened he always came back for more just like his current situation. Leon turned his steely blue gaze up to meet her stunning green eyes.

"Why? After all of these years, why do I let you manipulate me? Why do I slowly let you destroy me?" Leon asked.

His voice wasn't angry, or sad, it almost sounded accepting like one would sound when they have accepted death. Ada's assumption wasn't very far off as Leon removed his foot and walked towards Henry who raised his pistol in warning. Leon placed his forehead against the cold steel and glared at the man in front of him.

"Do it," Leon said with a hint of a challenge.

"Why do you wish for death so badly Leon?" Henry asked confused by the agent's behavior.

Ada too, was confused but she saw something flash through the handsome blonde's eyes. Leon was hiding something that not even Ada was aware of, and that really bothered her because she knew quite a bit about Leon and he was behaving very oddly.

"Why do you care so much about it? Go on kill me!" Leon ordered a little louder this time.

"Henry…don't kill him, something is off here," Ada intervened.

"Hmm, I agree, very well we will take him with us…by force if we have to," Henry replied lowering his gun.

But Leon made no move to resist when they restrained and cuffed him. Leon bowed his head as he was led away with this new organization.

'_What are you hiding from me handsome?'_ Ada thought as she followed after them.

~**~

Meanwhile, two cities reported viral outbreaks thanks to Wesker. One in Texas, and another in Arizona. From what the BHA could gather, it was a test run, but Adam was not taking any chances and quickly urged the President to take action. The government struck deals with S.T.A.R.S. and sent a squad into each city to survey the damage and if possible, assist in the pressure measures to contain the outbreak. Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Kevin Ryman led one squad, while Carlos Olivera, who was accompanied by Claire Redfield, and Steve Burnside, led the other. After the Rockford Island incident, Steve was believed to be dead, however Wesker had located him after his fight with Chris and resurrected Steve to his normal state. But Steve, knowing full well all of what Wesker was and represented, betrayed him and with the help of the Redfield's and Jill, he managed to escaped Wesker's grasp.

"Wesker is becoming bold, I wonder why all of a sudden?" Chris asks as the squad nears the city.

"Because, I heard a rumor that…Leon attacked a hidden Umbrella facility and blew it up. But he never came back…" Kevin trailed off.

"Leon is dead?!" Chris exclaimed.

Jill looked ready to cry, even though they were not close friends, Chris and Jill had occasionally talked to him over the past couple years.

"That is why I will fight to kill that bastard, Leon devoted his life to protecting others and died fighting to destroy that fucker," Kevin snarled angrily.

"We will succeed, for all of the people who have died…for Leon, we will bring him down," Chris promised.

Jill nodded her agreement as the three fell silent once more lost in their own thoughts.

The squad arrived on the outskirts of the city and exited their vehicles. Since they had been briefed on the situation they immediately loaded up and advanced further in to help the local police seal routes and build barricades.

"My god, it's just like Raccoon City," Jill gasped.

"No, we won't let this city fall to this plague," Chris argued.

They heard shouting and snapped their heads to the source, a civilian man was running towards them. Behind him was a group of undead.

"Shit, cover that man! Fan out and prepare to engage all hostiles!" Chris ordered as people moved to follow his orders.

~**~

A bag was over his head, Leon guessed that might happen, but as he was led blindly he began to pay attention to what he could feel and hear. It sounded as though they had reached the base and he was being led deeper into the bowels of the secret facility. Finally, the bag was pulled from his head and he squinted from the bright over head lights as his eyes adjusted. The soldiers who had led him there exited, leaving Leon alone for a time. Leon noted that he was in a large rectangular room that must have served as an interrogation room. He also guessed they were underground by how cold it was. He turned towards the door as it opened. But what he didn't expect was for Ada to step into the room. She locked it and leaned against it as she studied Leon for a moment.

"So, what happens now?" Leon asked as he leaned on the large table in the middle of the room.

"You are hiding something Leon, something not even I know about and I don't like it," Ada replied.

"That's funny because you are hiding everything from me and I hate it but look where I am now," Leon snorted.

"Okay, I deserve that," Ada admitted as she started forward.

Leon straightened as she approached. Ada noticed him tense and that broke her heart.

"Why do you tense up?" Ada asked bluntly as she stopped a couple feet in front of the agent.

"Because every time I let my guard down around you, you take advantage and I end up in situations like this. Although this one isn't quite as bad as some predicaments you have left me in," Leon replied as he turned away from her and started to circle the room.

Leon stopped momentarily to face the Eurasian beauty. When they arrived they had properly treated his wound and wrapped it correctly. Leon could move it however but it hurt like hell.

"Guess I should thank you for this," Leon said indicating his wounded arm.

Ada suddenly noticed something that she had not taken the time to notice before, Leon was unnaturally pale and his skin gleamed against the light.

"Leon you don't look so good, are you sick?" Ada asked.

"No I'm fine," Leon replied swiftly but his eyes said otherwise and Ada was no fool.

"No your not, Leon I can't help you unless you talk to me," Ada argued but instantly regretted what she said.

Leon's head snapped up to look at her with anger.

"Again how ironic that I recall several occasions where I could have easily mimicked your words," Leon snapped.

Before Ada could reply, she heard the door behind her click and Henry came striding into the room with an alarmed look on his face.

"We have a problem, we analyzed Leon's blood from the rag he had on and we found something very disturbing," Henry said handing Ada a data sheet.

Ada looked it over carefully and her face cycled from one of confusion to one of horror as she slowly lifted her head to see Leon's head bowed. They knew now.

"Leon…what…?" Ada struggled to find the words.

"Guess my secret is out now…I didn't want anyone to know," Leon replied.

"How many people are aware of this?" Henry demanded.

"Only the President and my boss Adam from the BHA," Leon replied in a defeated tone.

"Could you please explain how this happened?" Henry asked.

"Leon, how long?" Ada asked.

"Two years," Leon replied giving Ada a heavy look.

"But that would mean, oh my god, Spain?" Ada asked with shock.

"I managed to remove the plaga, problem is my body was weak because it had been housed there for so long. When Saddler wounded me, the spores from his mutation took hold inside my wounds. I wasn't aware of it until a few months later, but the strange thing is that what is happening to me isn't like what would have happened if the plaga wasn't removed," Leon explained.

"What is happening then?" Henry asked.

"Once I discovered what was happening my people took action and developed a powerful drug to combat my condition until a cure could be found," Leon replied.

"What would happen if you were to not take this drug? Mutate?" Henry asked.

"No I wouldn't mutate, rather I would accelerate in some areas of my body, I would be stronger and more agile, but not to the degree of Wesker," Leon explained.

"But if it does that why try to get rid of it? Why not harness this ability?" Henry asked.

"Because, the longer I let it go the stronger I become, but I also accelerate my aging process," Leon explained.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"Basically I am dying, I am aging faster unless I have the drug, yes I would be stronger but at a steep price," Leon replied.

"How fast is the acceleration?" Ada asked.

"The doctors estimated that for every one year for an average human I am aging four or five years," Leon replied.

"My god," Ada gasped.

"But that isn't that bad Leon," Henry replied.

"That's not all that is happening with this shit, my body may be stronger but if I let it go to long there is a point where I could be lightly wounded and die from it, My strength and speed increase but my body becomes significantly less durable, so really I am better off being normal," Leon explained.

"Oh my god, that means your drug is back at Wesker's base," Ada gasped.

"Now you know why I want you to kill me? I am a walking time bomb. Wesker will figure out my condition, then he will try to experiment on me so he can administer this to his soldiers," Leon replied.

"No we cannot allow that to happen, Leon I know you refused to work for me, but this is a problem, we need to find your drug before Wesker discovers what it is used for and by extension learn of your…condition," Henry said.

"How long since you took the drug?" Ada asked.

"Don't worry, I only have to take it once a week, and that was two days ago before my mission," Leon assured her.

"Be that as it may, we need to get that drug back, and we must do it quickly, Ada, I will assemble a team for you to lead an attack on the base," Henry said.

"I am going with you," Leon replied.

"Good, Ada, you two should get geared up, better show Leon to the armory," Henry said.

AN: Well there we go another chapter done. Oh and don't freak out, this isn't going to be a super power Leon fic, I just wanted to put a little twist in so what do you think? Leave a review and let me know. Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

AN: Greetings readers! I'm back with another exciting chapter! Thank you very much to Marnalouw89 you are the best. As for everyone else, don't be shy and leave a review okay? Now on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Ada led Leon down to a very impressive armory. Ada watched Leon with amusement as he eyed the array of weapons like a kid in a candy store.

"Grab whatever you want Leon," Ada said.

"This is impressive," Leon admitted.

Leon wore his original clothing that closely resembled what he wore in Spain while Ada still strapped holsters onto her body in that stunning red dress. Leon followed suit and loaded up a shotgun, two desert eagles, two punishers, and a custom built TMP with a stock. Leon turned to see Ada grab a blacktail, and a high powered sniper rifle. Then she walked to a nearby shelf and entered a code and a section of wall slid away revealing Ada's custom pump action shotgun Leon had seen her with in Spain.

"Where are these men Henry was talking about?" Leon asked.

"Oh they are already geared up, they are dressed more heavily than you and I are and only carry a custom made TMP and a side arm of their choice," Ada explained.

"Damn, I'm going to look like a commando compared to them," Leon replied.

"Okay, ready?" Ada asked.

"Always," Leon replied as he cocked his shotgun.

~**~

"Okay, Oliver you are leading the strike team. I have a special order for all of you, once Leon has recovered the drug and gets out I want to study his condition. He may try to resist so act accordingly," Henry ordered.

"Yes sir," Oliver replied as the team pulled on their masks.

Henry turned as Ada and Leon joined the team. Leon counted twelve men all dressed and armed as Ada said they'd be.

"Alright, good luck!" Henry exclaimed.

"Okay, how are we going to go about this?" Oliver asked.

"What we need to do is split into two groups and breach the base at the north and south entrances, I will take Leon and five others and breach the south, I know where his equipment was taken," Ada replied.

"How do we know that it will still be there?" Oliver asked.

"Wesker will still be nursing his wounds after all the damage Leon did trying to escape," Ada replied as she glanced at the agent.

Leon was taken aback, her gaze when she said that was almost…affectionate? No way that's impossible, he must be imagining things. She wouldn't have done the things she did to him if that were even remotely true. Leon shook from his thoughts as Oliver spoke again.

"Come on Ada, how much damage could he have possibly caused on his own?" Oliver asked with annoyance.

Leon saw Ada's eyes flash with anger and Leon began to wonder whether the look earlier had some truth after all.

'_Control yourself Ada, you just have to be protective don't you?' _Ada thought.

"Well Oliver, he caused enough to escape didn't he?" Ada pointed out.

"Whatever, I would have caused more damage," Oliver snorted.

Ada was about to retort when Leon spoke up.

"Why do you hate me so much Oliver? I don't even know you, and my goal was to escape in one piece, not to destroy the base, anyway we are wasting time we need to move," Leon replied.

Ada was concerned with the disturbing look Oliver gave Leon before walking away, it was a look that a predator gave its prey right before it ripped it to pieces.

'_Calm down Ada, Leon is a big boy, he can take care of himself'_ Ada tried to assure herself.

She then followed the team to the garage. The team piled into two SUV's and sped off towards the place where Leon was captured.

~**~

Chris reloaded his assault rifle while Jill covered him. Kevin was close by with his TMP. They were getting pushed back. Chris's team was still alive but they had suffered seven casualties to the local police force. They had several barricades to make a stand with but the mob of undead had breached the first barricade and the S.T.A.R.S. were retreating to the next one.

"Damn it, we need more guns!" Kevin cursed as he reloaded again.

"This isn't going well," Jill replied as she to reloaded her own TMP.

"Keep fighting everyone! We must not let them break us!" Chris shouted over the barrage of gunfire.

"Chris, we don't have the firepower to kill all of them!" Jill yelled.

"I know, I called it in, they are sending reinforcements so we need to hold on until they arrive!" Chris replied.

'_God help us if they don't get here'_ Chris thought as he continued to gun down the undead.

~**~

Leon jumped out of the SUV and sprinted for the nearest entrance with Ada beside him and the five soldiers behind them. Leon kicked the door down and Ada lead the way in. She briskly led the group around a corner but was met by six Umbrella soldiers. Ada felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as she was pulled back around the corner. The arm pulled her close to a solid chest, Ada knew immediately that it was Leon as his arm wrapped around her tighter as the soldiers pummeled the wall close to them. Ada quietly relished the feeling of his protective embrace, if only for a moment. Ada was always on guard but when she felt his arm wrap around her waist protectively, Ada felt safe. Plus, Leon is the only person who would get away with touching her, anyone else who tried retracted a broken limb. But with Leon she embraced his touch. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Leon spoke.

"Tch amateurs," Leon snorted as the soldiers exhausted their ammo and started to reload.

Ada and Leon rounded the corner, firing their pistols as they went while the five Crimson soldiers followed firing short bursts from their weapons. The six soldiers fell quickly as the group proceeded. They made their way down the hallway and the path split in two directions.

"Okay, we will split here, four go right and three go left," Ada stated quickly as she started left.

Leon followed along with one of the soldiers as the others went right.

"How much farther?" Leon asked.

"Not far, once we round the next corner it's the door at the end of the hall," Ada replied.

The three rounded the corner and found the hallway empty so they sprinted down the hall to the end. Leon cautiously entered with Ada and the soldier on his heels. Leon was astounded, there was no one in here.

"Okay, hang on," Ada said as she began to rummage through the various items that were stored there.

The soldier guarded the door while Leon assisted Ada in her frantic search.

"Warning! Biohazzard threat detected! Commencing lockdown!" a metallic voice echoed on a loud speaker.

"Fuck," Leon cursed.

"We never catch a break do we?" Ada asked in frustration.

"Here it is!" Leon cried as he held up the small bottle.

"Great now let's get out of here!" Ada exclaimed.

The three retreated back the way they came but upon reaching the entrance they found it sealed shut.

"Damn it," Ada cursed.

"Come on," Leon beckoned them.

They decided to take the route the rest of their team did but halfway down the corridor they found a bloody mess of what was left of their team. The four soldiers had been ripped to pieces.

"Oh shit," Leon cursed.

They searched the bloody mess for ammo but found very little and proceeded on. They didn't have to go far before they discovered the source of the lockdown.

"Fuck me, Hunters!" Leon cursed as he drew his shotgun.

The grayish green monster howled and charged at the three but was thrown backwards by the blast of Leon's shotgun. Ada had hers out as well and they slowly advanced. The Hunter got back up but this time it was Ada who fired and this time the creature didn't rise.

"We are going to be killed!" the soldier panicked.

"Oliver, come in do you read?" Ada called into her comm. Link.

"Ada, we are pinned down by Umbrella soldiers did you find the drug?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah we got it, we are heading for you now," Ada replied as she switched the device off.

Leon was already moving and she followed him. She admired that he was able to stay calm under all of this pressure. Two more Hunters found them as Leon and Ada blasted the monsters back. Unfortunately a Hunter busted through the ceiling and landed on top of the soldier. The man screamed as the Hunter tore a chunk from his shoulder. Suddenly its head exploded as Leon dispatched the monster. Leon then made to grab the injured man but he screamed in extreme pain.

"Sorry about this," Leon said as he knocked the soldier unconscious.

Ada turned her gaze to the agent questioningly but Leon shrugged.

"It will be less painful for him if he isn't awake," Leon explained as he hoisted the man over his right shoulder.

Ada nodded and took the lead while Leon followed. Leon had holstered his shotgun but had a punisher in his left hand while his right hand steadied the unconscious man on his shoulder. The trek seemed to take forever but the two soon arrived at the ruined hangar and saw Oliver's team taking cover behind a stack of crates. Leon and Ada joined them. The others helped Leon lay the injured man down as a barrage of gunfire pummeled the crates.

"What the fuck happened?!" Oliver demanded.

"Wesker let loose Hunters in the base, the others were killed, but I managed to save him," Leon explained.

"Okay then genius, you escaped from here not too long ago so how do you propose we get out of this one?" Oliver asked almost challengingly.

"Where is the SUV?" Leon asked.

"Right outside of the hangar, we breached from here but got pushed back by the brunt of the Umbrella militia," Oliver explained.

Leon peeked over the crates to see what their options were. He noticed that a wall of over twenty soldiers stood between them and their escape. Leon looked up for anything that they could use and then a loud crash was heard nearby. All eyes moved to the source and what came through the door horrified Leon. It was Mike…rather it _was_ Mike. They had turned him into a powerful tyrant.

"Mike…" Leon gasped.

"Oh shit now we have a tyrant to deal with," Oliver replied.

But to everyone's amazement, Mike turned and made eye contact with Leon.

"Leon!! Run!!" Mike growled as he charged towards the Umbrella soldiers emitting an animal like roar.

"Mike! Thank you! Now's our chance let's move!" Leon yelled.

"How in the hell…?" Oliver started.

"No time let's go now!" Ada yelled.

The group sprinted towards the hangar's exit, Leon looked back and watched Mike slash Umbrella soldiers brutally with his mutated claws. Then Leon saw the Hunters, they eyed Mike curiously, before their gaze found Leon and his group.

"Oh shit, move!" Leon yelled.

Two of them struggled to carry the injured soldier while Leon pulled out his shotgun and backpedaled after them. Leon blasted the nearest Hunter back but he quickly noticed that they were multiplying, there had to be at least a dozen.

"Damn it start you piece of shit!" Oliver yelled as he struggled to bring the SUV to life.

"Today would be nice Oliver!" Leon yelled as he blasted another one back.

The engine roared to life but Leon turned back as three Hunters leapt into the air, attempting to pounce on Leon simultaneously.

"Leon!" Ada yelled as she struggled to load her shotgun up again.

Leon shielded his face as he prepared for the impact but the burning remains of a jeep suddenly smashed into the three creatures. Leon looked up in confusion but saw the tyrant Mike standing in front of him.

"Mike! Thanks!" Leon cheered.

"Run Leon, I will hold them off!" Mike growled inhumanly as he cleaved another Hunter in half with his huge claws.

"Mike come with us!" Leon pleaded.

"I will not live as a monster besides, there are too many Hunters and you would not get away, now go!" Mike snarled.

Leon reluctantly climbed in beside Ada and watched as Mike's form started to shrink as they sped away. Leon saw Mike roar loudly before at least eight Hunters swarmed him.

"Mike…" Leon trailed off.

No one said anything as they sped off back to the base. Ada glanced over at Leon, and she had to restrain herself from reaching out and stroking his cheek like she so badly wanted to do. She didn't know this Mike, but it must be murder for Leon to have to lose the kid again. She knew that even though they had only known each other for a short time, Leon and Mike were combat partners, brothers in arms, and it pained Ada to see Leon in pain.

"That was the kid that Wesker killed…before I was captured," Leon said suddenly.

"Leon…" Ada trailed off.

Truth was she didn't know what to say, she knew Leon wasn't grieving only for a lost comrade, but he also grieved because he had to watch yet again as Wesker murdered people around him. The rest of the trip was silent as they reached the base. Leon exited the vehicle and noticed Ada already heading inside but when Leon made to follow, Oliver and the others trained their guns on him.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Leon asked.

"We have orders, once you retrieved that drug, you are to be escorted to the labs," Oliver sneered.

"So you would betray me? I was right, you are no better than Umbrella," Leon replied.

"Oh we are, but me, I hate you with a passion Kennedy," Oliver snarled.

"I don't understand why," Leon replied.

"I know that you two are not romantically involved, but you had history with her and Ada won't pay attention to me as long as you are around," Oliver explained.

"So you are trying to get with Ada? Good luck pal," Leon laughed.

"You sound so sure of yourself that I will fail," Oliver replied.

"Man, you don't know the woman, she is cold as ice, as far as her and I, well, she has done some very cold things to me. A word of advice, try someone else, she's a cold blooded assassin, you won't have a chance in hell because I didn't," Leon retorted.

"You mean you have already made a move on her?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah right, I never had the chance to because she was too busy using me to accomplish her own goals. Plus if I got hurt in the mean time, oh well," Leon replied.

"Well the way you talk I don't see how you get along with her," Oliver said.

Unknown to any of them the woman in question was actually listening to what they were saying about her.

"Okay let me make one thing clear, Ada can be a bitch, but she is not a bad person at heart even if she won't admit it," Leon explained.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Oliver asked.

"Well, she has saved my life several times in the past, yes a lot of the time it was because she still needed to use me for something but…the point is she saved my life," Leon replied sharply.

Ada smiled lovingly at the agent who defended her. She knew she didn't deserve a man like Leon. He was right, all she ever did was use him and manipulate him for her own gains even if he fell in harm's way. She saved him if that happened but still she knew if it were her, she probably would kill them on sight. Ada scolded herself for not noticing that all of them had their guns trained on him. Anger flooded Ada's body, how dare they threaten her Leon. Wait…her Leon? When did she start referring to him as hers? Well it didn't matter, they were threatening the man she loved and she would not stand for it. Ada left her little hiding spot and strode out to them wearing a cold expression.

"What is going on here?" Ada asked.

"I am afraid that is my doing Ada, we need to run some tests on Leon in light of this new…condition," Henry replied joining them.

Ada turned to Henry and after a moment nodded in understanding.

"Okay boys please escort Mr. Kennedy inside will you? I will join you in a minute," Henry ordered.

Leon watched Henry suspiciously before being pushed inside. Henry then turned to Ada.

"Don't worry Ada, take the rest of the day off," Henry assured as he disappeared inside.

~**~

Leon was shoved roughly into one of the lab rooms. Luckily Leon still had a concealed punisher under his clothing. Henry entered a moment later and shut the large door.

"So, let me tell you how this is going to go, I will take a generous sample of your blood to study," Henry explained.

"Oh yeah? What will this study include?" Leon asked.

"I want to figure out how this happened to you and maybe replicate it…" Henry trailed off as he noticed Leon's punisher aimed at him.

"I knew you were no good Crimson, I will not let you replicate my condition," Leon replied.

"You weren't buying me from the start were you?" Henry asked.

"Not one bit, but Oliver didn't help your chances any," Leon replied as he made for the door.

"So what are you going to do Leon? Shoot me?" Henry asked with amusement.

"No, I am going to bring you to justice, but not today," Leon replied as he opened the door.

"Until we meet again Mr. Kennedy," Henry said.

"You better pray we don't cross paths again, because next time I may not hesitate to kill you," Leon replied as he slammed the door and locked Henry inside.

"This is Henry Crimson, we have a problem, the agent is trying to escape, stop him at all costs," Henry said into his communicator.

AN: Well there we go another chapter done, so what do you think? Anyway let me know and until chapter 6!

**Dragonthunder89**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil so please don't sue me I am just a poor boy playing in the universe.

AN: Wow! It looks like I caught more attention than normal! Thank you to Ddangerdan, Maximus Prime, just to dream of you, and a special thanks to Marnalouw89. Anyway keep the reviews coming because I am going to keep on trucking! Okay on with chapter 6!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon sprinted down the long hallway when the alarms sounded. Leon smirked as he clutched his punisher tighter. He rounded the corner and encountered a single guard. Leon planted a bullet between his eyes and took the guard's TMP. As he ran Leon checked the gun's ammo and found one hundred bullets. He kicked open the door in front of him but immediately grabbed it and pulled it shut as a barrage of gunfire flew in his direction.

"Well that way won't work, fuck I wish I knew this building better," Leon said as he sprinted down a side hall.

~**~

Ada was sitting at her desk in her personal quarters, trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her but her thoughts kept drifting to a certain agent. She smiled when she remembered how he had held her close during the mission, it felt so…right. Ada was snapped from her thoughts when she heard the alarms blaring.

"Leon…" Ada sighed as she got up and headed out to find the man that she loved.

~**~

Leon kneeled behind a large tank of purple liquid. He had stumbled upon one of the labs and there were four soldiers on the other side of his cover trying to find him.

"God damn it, I know he came in here," one growled in frustration.

Leon peeked around and studied the soldiers for a moment, they were well trained but no match for Leon individually. Leon crawled away to another tank where he had a better vantage point on all four soldiers. Leon reached over to a nearby shelf quietly and grabbed a small test tube and tossed it to his right. The tube shattered causing the four to turn and spray that area with gunfire. Leon then leapt out and emptied the TMP on all four killing them. Leon quickly retrieved ammo from them and left the room. His aim was the armory to get more weapons so he could fight back on a large scale so he could escape. Leon neared the armory when he felt a presence, he knew she had found him. She always did.

"You sold me out Ada," Leon said not turning around.

"Leon what is going on?" Ada asked with confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me Ada, I saw it coming, starting with Oliver. Crimson doesn't care about me all he wants is to replicate my condition," Leon growled.

"What? But he said…" Ada started.

"I wasn't buying that bastard from the start, but you know what really hurts? You let him do this, you led me to this man!" Leon cut in finally turning to face the Eurasian beauty in anger.

"But Leon…" Ada started.

A soldier rounded the corner and raised his gun, on instinct Leon moved in front of Ada to shield her even though she wasn't the soldier's target. The soldier fired and hit Leon's left arm. Leon screamed in pain but managed to plug the soldier with a bullet to the chest. Leon fell to one knee clutching his arm.

"Leon! Why did you do that? Hell why _do_ you do that for me?!" Ada demanded as she kneeled next to the wounded agent.

"Hmph, isn't it obvious Ada?" Leon asked as he struggled to his feet and started jogging down the hall away from her cradling his wounded arm.

Ada stood completely taken off guard could Leon really love her? Was that what he meant? Ada shook from her thoughts as she noticed Leon had gone already. How long had she been frozen in shock? Cursing Ada ran to find him, following the gunfire that she knew belonged to Leon, determined to get the answers she was seeking from the agent.

~**~

Leon, still holding his bloody arm jogged on. He cursed his carelessness with Ada as he kicked down a door and found a stairway leading upwards.

"Finally," Leon sighed as he started up to the main level of the building.

He rounded yet another corner and a wall of soldiers greeted him. There were six of them, three standing and three kneeling effectively blocking the agent. Leon cursed as he was done for. He had nowhere to retreat to.

"Drop it!" the leader of the group ordered.

Leon made to obey when six shots from a loud magnum rang out and ripped holes in all six of the soldiers. When the group fell Leon saw a man standing behind them, a man Leon recognized.

"Hurry Leon this way," the man motioned.

It was the man Leon saved at Wesker's base from the hunter.

"But…" Leon started.

"My name is Gabe, there is no time we need to go now," Gabe said as he started off.

Leon smiled in relief, so he had an ally and better yet, Gabe knew a way out. Leon followed him down the corridor not knowing that a beautiful woman was trying desperately to find him.

~**~

Ada sprinted up the stairs and came across a pile of six dead soldiers, but she noticed the bullet wounds were much bigger than what Leon currently had. Someone must be helping him. Ada sprinted past in pursuit and could hear a loud magnum somewhere ahead of her mixed with short bursts of machine gun fire. She finally caught up to him, and saw a crimson soldier crouched with Leon behind a wall returning fire to a group of soldiers. Ada used her position to her advantage and quickly ran towards the group of men. They recognized her and motioned to Leon and Gabe's position. But Ada shocked them by tossing a grenade at them and then diving behind the wall that Leon and Gabe were occupying.

"Ada?" Leon asked as he helped her to her feet despite his injury.

'_Always the gentlemen Leon'_ Ada thought fondly.

Gabe was confused but Leon held up a hand to him and Gabe nodded as he returned his attention to what was left of the soldiers.

"No time we need to go," Ada said.

Leon only nodded and the three took off again and arrived at a smaller hangar and noticed several small jeeps sitting idly. Gabe jumped into the driver seat of one while Leon and Ada jumped into the rear of the jeep training their guns to defend.

"Your coming with us?" Leon asked surprised.

"We can talk later Leon, but yes," Ada replied.

They were interrupted as gun fire erupted. Leon turned and saw soldiers coming through to stop them while Gabe started the jeep. Leon returned fire and noticed Ada doing the same.

"Hang on!" Gabe yelled as he floored it.

The three sped out of the hangar as the soldiers sprinted after them in vain. Leon finally plopped down in his seat and hissed in pain. The gunshot wound, he had temporarily ignored the pain during their escape but now it hit him full force.

"Leon what is it?" Gabe asked.

"It's nothing serious," Leon replied.

"Gabe right?" Ada asked.

"Yes," Gabe replied.

"Cut left and go south, I have a safe house close by we can use for now," Ada said.

"Hold it, does your boss know about it?" Leon asked.

"No he does not, I have several that he does not know about," Ada replied.

Gabe nodded and then turned south while Ada turned her attention to Leon again. But she noticed he was already looking at her, studying her. She noticed his body was tense and his senses were on high alert.

"Leon, you can relax now, we will be safe for a little while," Ada said.

"I will never understand you Ada…" Leon trailed off as he broke his gaze and turned to stare off into his own thoughts.

Ada waited for him to continue but he stayed silent, she would not confront him in Gabe's presence so she too stayed quiet as they neared her safe house. After several hours Ada managed to direct Gabe to her safe house. The three got out and surveyed the area. It was a small three room cabin with a small kitchen surrounded by thick forest.

"Clever Ada," Leon said as he studied the area.

Gabe could feel the tension radiating off the two and decided to make himself scarce as the other two went inside.

"So which room is yours?" Leon asked.

"They are all the same," Ada replied.

"Fine, I will take this one," Leon said walking into the one on the right.

He reemerged almost immediately however and walked past Ada to the kitchen, curious, Ada followed. Leon turned on the water in the kitchen sink and grabbed a nearby towel and started to soak it. He then gently started to wipe the blood away from his arm so he could see the damage better.

"Leon…" Ada started.

Leon glanced at her but said nothing as he hissed in pain.

"Well Ada what's the plan?" Leon asked not looking up.

"We rest for a day or two at the most and then we move on until we can figure out a solution," Ada answered.

"Fuck, the bullet isn't here but it hurts like hell," Leon cursed.

Ada walked to a cupboard and opened it. Leon noticed that she had the place well stocked with supplies. Ada removed a bottle of alcohol and then turned to a drawer where she had some bandages.

"Leon why did you do that?" Ada asked as she poured the alcohol on his arm.

"Shit that stings, do what Ada?" Leon hissed.

"You took a bullet for me back at the base," Ada replied as she finished that and started to wrap his arm up.

"Thanks," Leon said as she finished.

"So?" Ada asked.

"Hmph, here you are demanding answers from me now, why should I oblige you? You never showed me the same courtesy," Leon replied bitterly.

"Damn it Leon I told you it was for your own good!" Ada cried.

"For my own good?! Maybe you forgot Ada but Wesker wants me dead and now Crimson does to! Plus it never seemed to matter if I was in the dark because I still manage to get caught up in the middle of things so really you were endangering me in a way," Leon pointed out.

"But Leon what about what you said, what did you mean about obvious?" Ada asked.

Leon hesitated but quickly decided to just spill his guts, wouldn't matter either way the only difference is he would be humiliated because his feelings for her were not mutual. She was an assassin, one of the best. Leon turned his back to her to look out the window and noticed it was already dark.

" I did it because I love you alright?" Leon confessed.

Ada was shell shocked once again as those three words hit her like a truck. She barely heard Leon say something about getting some rest as he left her and went to his room and shut the door. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Gabe entered.

"Ada? You alright?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, I am just fine," Ada replied.

"Where's Leon?" Gabe asked.

"He just went to bed, he needs to rest," Ada replied.

"Yeah he does, well I can stay up and keep guard while you get some rest," Gabe offered.

"Okay," Ada replied as she too retired to her room with her head swimming.

~**~

Chris hugged the brick wall and was peeking around the corner every couple of minutes to see how close the undead had come. Since the day started things went from bad to worse. The hoards had pushed back the special forces who had pushed deep into the small city. Chris and Jill had been forced to separate from the main force. With them were four soldiers who were busy watching their rear for any of the undead.

"What do we do now Chris?" Jill asked.

"The reinforcements aren't coming, we are on our own for now," Chris replied.

"Then we need to get out of here," Jill said.

"Alright, we need to move, a hoard is coming this way, we are low on ammo so only shoot if you have to, there are to many of them understood?" Chris asked the group.

"Yes sir," the soldiers replied in unison.

"Okay, let's move," Chris said as he rose and started jogging with his Beretta trained in front of him

Jill at his side, the four soldiers flanked the two as they moved down the narrow alley. Jill walked as close to Chris as possible without suffocating him while listening for the moans of the undead. The group rounded a corner onto a side street and saw a sparse few undead but it was the inhuman wail that stopped them.

"What the hell was that noise?" Jill asked.

"It seems Wesker has unleashed some B.O.W.'s into the city as well," Chris replied.

"We don't have enough firepower to fend off any monsters Chris," Jill said.

"I know, which means we are going to have to move quickly and quietly," Chris replied.

They were interrupted as a chunk of a nearby building exploded and a slimy tentacle slithered out.

"Time to go!" Chris cried as the six sprinted in the opposite direction.

Chris chanced a glance back and saw the rest of the building collapse as the rest of the monstrosity clambered out onto the street letting out an earsplitting roar.

"What the fuck is that?!" Jill cried as she too looked back.

"I don't want to find out!" Chris yelled as the group broke out into a sprint.

The group kept running and Jill noticed that the monster was indeed pursuing them.

"This is Chris Redfield, we are retreating south! Request immediate backup! There is a dangerous bio weapon in pursuit of us!" Chris yelled into his radio.

"Chris! It's Kevin, we will rendezvous at the extraction point! We have brought some heavy duty equipment to deal with your monster!" Kevin answered him.

"Awesome Kev, we will be there in about twenty minutes!" Chris replied as he cut the connection.

"Well?" Jill asked.

"Come on everyone help is waiting let's go!" Chris urged.

~**~

Leon made it seem he went to bed but he had not even tried to lay down as he stood at the window and stared out into nothing. For every time he closed his eyes…the horror would come back, not the horror of his war against the undead but his horror of losing her. Every time he closed his eyes he was greeted by her bloody form dangling from that railing with him holding onto her. He felt that he failed her. His palms hit the window sill as he leaned against it. He heard a loud boom of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning.

"Great, well at least it matches my mood," Leon growled.

Leon sighed as he shifted his weight so he was leaning against the wall but still looking out the window as it began to rain. He hated what it had come to, it started out as a simple recon mission and then went straight to hell just like Spain. But the difference now was that now she knew how he felt about her and that he realized could be a big mistake. Because she was his weakness and he would give his life for her and she could use it against him. Leon was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was no longer alone in the room.

"Fuck me I shouldn't have told her that, I should have known that because she's an assassin she never really cared about me. I am nothing but a means to an end," Leon said aloud sighing.

~**~

Ada stood there fighting her tears as the agent spoke not knowing she could hear him. She realized Leon was reaching a point she had never seen him reach before… despair. He is battling monsters, zombies, Umbrella, and now Crimson and he fights on, cool and collected as he always appeared to be. But Ada was now witnessing the torture and pain that plagued Leon S. Kennedy. The pain he kept hidden away from everyone else in fear of appearing weak. In that respect, Ada could relate to him. Leon must spend a lot of time alone in order to battle his pain on the outside for a change. A single tear escaped her eye and she gently and quietly wiped it away. The man she loved was suffering and Ada Wong was about to do something that she never in her life expected that she would do…Leon would at last know a side of Ada that no one else would ever know. Ada took one step forward but the agent was still on high alert despite and instantly spun with his gun trained on her.

"It's me," Ada said quietly.

Even in the darkness of the room Ada could see the pain in his eyes despite his calm exterior.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Leon asked trying to act normal.

Ada however stepped forward and slowly brought her hand to his cheek. The shock and disbelief on Leon's face normally would have made Ada laugh, but not tonight.

"Leon…I am so sorry for what I have done to you…" Ada started.

"Ada, you don't have to…" Leon interrupted but Ada cut him off.

"No Leon I do, and…I love you to handsome," Ada confessed as tears started to form in her eyes as she battled her emotions.

To say Leon was shocked was an understatement, but he quickly recovered as his hand went to caress her cheek also.

"I am yours handsome, I always have been," Ada continued in a slightly stronger voice.

"Ada…" Leon uttered as he pulled her closer to him.

Both leaned into each other but an explosion startled them away from each other as they both drew their pistols.

"We have company!" Gabe yelled from the front door.

AN: Well there we are thank you to all of those who have reviewed and keep them coming!

**Dragonthunder89**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it you all know that already.

AN: Hi readers! I want to thank all of you who are reading this and a special thank you to Marnalouw89. You're the greatest. Also thank you Ddangerdan I am glad you are enjoying it also. Well then, I suppose we should get this show on the road!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon and Ada rushed out into the main area to find Gabe blocking off the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Leon demanded.

"Umbrella soldiers, they blew up the jeep and are surrounding the place!" Gabe cried as he finished barring the door.

"But how? Not even Wesker knows about my safe houses!" Ada cried.

"How many?" Leon asked.

"Not sure, at least a dozen," Gabe replied as he cautiously started for the nearest window to investigate.

"We won't last long in here, there are too many entry points and only three of us, we need to retreat into the woods," Leon said.

"But they will hunt us down like dogs!" Gabe protested.

"They will slaughter us if we stay here, we can use hit and run tactics if we retreat into the woods," Leon replied.

"You mean like guerilla tactics?" Gabe asked.

"Good idea Leon," Ada agreed.

"Okay, the room on the left back there faces a very dense area of the forest, it is dark and it is storming so we can use it to our advantage," Leon said.

Ada watched Leon walk over to the large wooden table in the room and drag it towards the bedrooms.

"Alright, you two slip out and get a good vantage point, I will engage them from here until you do. But be quick because I will be coming out the window after you and will need you guys to ambush them when they pursue me," Leon said as they headed for the bedroom.

Leon flipped the wooden table over in front of the doorway and kneeled behind it while Gabe and Ada moved to the window. Ada glanced back to see Leon checking his TMP and pistol to make sure they were fully loaded. A loud bang snapped their attention in the direction of the front door. They were trying to bust it down.

"Here they come, hurry!" Leon ordered as he took up his position.

Leon was at an angle to the main door and would be able to gun down at least a couple when they broke through. He glanced back as Gabe opened the window and disappeared along with Ada.

'_Okay genius what about after you manage to kill them all? This house will no longer be safe so what will you do then? It's storming and your in the middle of a fucking forest, nice plan Kennedy'_ Leon's thoughts taunted him.

Leon already had a plan in mind, Ada, Gabe and himself needed to somehow get in contact with Leon's boss from the BHA. Although Leon wasn't sure of Ada's status with the U.S. government. But then Leon had the advantage, he could convince them that Ada was on their side. Especially with his _condition_, Adam would understand…he hoped. Leon was snapped from his thoughts as the front door finally gave and Umbrella soldiers stormed in.

"Here we go," Leon said as he took aim.

~**~

Kevin watched intently for any sign of his comrades. He had successfully called for reinforcements and heavy equipment, with the argument of having a repeat of Raccoon City. Carlos Olivera approached him with a heavy look.

"Where are they?" Carlos asked.

"Give them a little more time its only been ten minutes, they still have another ten," Kevin replied.

The two men stiffened when they heard a creature roar in the distance but still could not see it.

"It sounds like whatever it is, it is definitely getting closer," Kevin said.

Carlos turned around to study the wall of weaponry they had set up. There were several heavy gun emplacements, along with weapon crates that were full of explosives such as grenades and rockets. Behind that sat armored trucks that were also mounted with heavy machine guns. To top it off there were fifty soldiers armed with assault rifles.

"Well, there is no way this thing is going to be able to stand up to all of this," Carlos replied confidently.

"Let's hope," Kevin said uncertainly.

The two were interrupted when the monster they heard finally came into view. They noticed Chris's group sprinting towards them with the monster hot on their heels.

"Here it comes! Steady!" Carlos yelled.

Soldiers loaded the guns and rocket launchers and fanned out, ready to fight off the B.O.W. The monstrosity looked to be some sort of mutated octopus. It's tentacles were sprouting large spikes the size of a grown man while its head had a large eyeball poking out. It reminded Kevin of what Leon had told him about G, perhaps this thing also was injected with the G virus or some form close to it.

"Steady men!" Kevin yelled as the monster drew nearer.

Chris, Jill and the soldiers were only a short distance now, waving their arms at the defenders.

"Fire!!" Carlos and Kevin yelled in unison.

The monster howled in pain as a barrage of machine gun fire and rockets slammed into it. The monster made a wild slash with its tentacles and managed to slice two of the retreating soldiers in half, spraying blood everywhere. But the monster was falling behind in its pursuit of Chris's group.

"Keep at it don't let up!" Kevin yelled.

The mutated octopus flailed wildly and one of its powerful tentacles smashed into a nearby building and caused it to collapse.

"Why won't it die?!" Carlos demanded.

"Just keep up the pressure, it has to die eventually!" Chris yelled as he, Jill and the other two soldiers joined them.

"What about the rest of the city?" Kevin asked.

"It's still crawling with undead, we managed to kill a good portion but there are still a hell of a lot more," Chris replied.

They turned their attention back to the octopus as it screamed once more before finally collapsing to the ground.

"Alright!" Kevin cheered.

"Wait!" Chris yelled as he studied the creature.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"The large eye on top is still moving…" Chris trailed off.

"Grab a rocket launcher! Aim all rockets for its giant eye!" Jill yelled.

Everyone scrambled to obey as the monster's body began to slowly stir. Several rockets slammed into the large eye as blood splattered everywhere. The monster screamed and fell still and the large eye closed and moved no more.

"We did it!" Carlos cheered.

"So where do we go from here boss?" Kevin asked Chris.

"We have to contain the outbreak before it spreads, we need supplies. We are going back in but this time not only are we going to wipe out the undead, we are going to figure out where this thing came from," Chris replied.

"Chris you realize exactly how hard this will be right?" Jill asked.

"I know, but every time there is an outbreak we cannot nuke the whole damn city, we need to destroy it without destroying the city," Chris replied.

"Alright, I am going to go relay our current status and request supplies," Carlos said as he hurried off.

~**~

Leon took careful aim with his pistol as the first black clad Umbrella soldier stepped into the house. Leon plugged him with a clean head shot and the soldier fell dead. Three more entered and discovered where it came from as Leon shot another soldier in the head. He then ducked behind the table as a barrage of gunfire pelted the wooden table. Leon got up and dispatched two more but noticed another four enter and start towards him firing all the while. Leon sprinted to the window and jumped out as the soldiers entered the bedroom.

"He's escaping into the woods!" one of them shouted.

The four soldiers approached the window but were immediately greeted by a barrage of machine gun fire and were killed. Leon located Ada and Gabe and the three began to move deeper into the woods. They knew the soldiers were giving chase, they could hear a couple of jeeps nearby and the shouts of soldiers.

"Alright, where to?" Gabe asked.

"I'm still working on it," Leon replied as he reloaded his pistol.

"You're still working on it?!" Gabe hissed.

"Look I'm making this up as I go so if you have any ideas, please share," Leon snapped as his eyes darted around in search of movement.

Ada was also watching for the soldiers but she glanced at Leon out of the corner of her eye and saw him take out one of those pills that suppressed his condition and swallow it down quickly.

"Okay, we need to find a place to take shelter, after we take out these guys," Leon said.

The three kept walking quietly weaving around to make themselves harder to track. Suddenly, Ada was stopped as Leon's arm shot out to the side to block her and Gabe.

"Shh," Leon uttered as he pointed slightly to his left.

Ada followed with her eyes and gripped her TMP tighter as she spotted a group of five soldiers searching for them.

"Ada, there is a tall cliff about one hundred yards directly east of us, I need you to go scope out the area, find out how many are left and if possible, find a route we should take. Maybe another one of your safe houses or a cave or something so we can get out of the rain," Leon whispered.

Ada nodded and started off while Leon nudged Gabe to get his attention.

"We need to take them out as quietly as possible, they are fanned out so start on the outside and work your way in. I will start with the left flank, while you go for the right flank," Leon whispered.

"Got it," Gabe replied as the two separated.

Leon hugged the nearest tree as the soldier approached slowly. Leon noted that they probably were equipped with night vision goggles. Leon remained deathly still as the soldier passed him. Leon then struck, he grabbed the soldier and quickly snapped his neck without a sound.

"Hey Glenn you find them yet?" a nearby soldier called.

Leon snapped his head in the direction of the voice and spotted his next target approaching now, curious as to why his comrade failed to respond. Leon crouched down low to make himself hard to spot then as the soldier was close enough Leon hurled his combat knife and struck the soldier in the head. The soldier collapsed dead without a sound. Leon retrieved his knife and wiped the blade off. He heard a rustle and drew his pistol and pointed it in the direction of the noise. Then to his horror, Leon felt the cold steel of a barrel press into the back of his head.

"Got ya," the soldier said.

"Fuck," Leon cursed.

"Any last words?" the soldier asked.

Leon spun grabbing the soldier's gun and used the TMP to bash the soldier in the face. Then Leon drew his knife and slashed the soldier's throat. Leon decided to keep the soldier's TMP as he moved on.

~**~

Gabe kneeled down behind some brush as the soldier approached his position. When the soldier was nearly on top of him Gabe swept the soldier's legs out from under him and pounced on him. Gabe quickly snapped his neck but cursed as the other soldier had spotted him.

"Over here!" the soldier yelled as he opened fire.

Gabe dove to the side out of sight and rolled onto his back, drawing his magnum. He turned to see the soldier right behind him and blasted a gaping hole in his chest killing him.

"It came from over here somewhere!" another soldier yelled.

Gabe quietly started to crawl away from the corpse as the soldiers approached. He then felt a hand grab him and pull him behind some rather thick brush. He quickly realized that it was Leon.

"Damn it, how many are there?" Leon asked.

~**~

Ada crept up the cliff and laid down on her stomach at the overlook. She counted about seven more soldiers and saw them clustering near the area Leon and Gabe were. Ada then surveyed their surroundings, the rain had finally stopped as Ada suddenly had an idea as she eyed one of the jeeps that had carried the soldiers here. Ada raised herself slightly and aimed her TMP.

~**~

Leon tensed as the soldiers got closer, but machine gun fire erupted from somewhere nearby as the soldiers began to scatter in confusion.

'_I love that woman'_ Leon chuckled.

"Come on let's finish them off," Leon said.

He and Gabe charged out and found all seven huddled by one of the four jeeps as they returned fire in the direction of Ada. Leon gripped both TMP's and sprayed the seven soldiers with all of the ammunition he had as Gabe did the same with his. The seven were caught by surprise and were all killed. Leon sighed as he approached the bloody mess of soldiers. He glanced to his right and saw Ada jogging towards him and Gabe came up behind him.

"I guess we have a way out now after all," Leon said as he studied the vehicle in front of him.

"So shall we?" Gabe asked as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"Let's go," Leon agreed as he and Ada climbed in as well.

"Where to?" Ada asked.

"I need to get in contact with my boss from the BHA, he will be able to help us," Leon replied.

"They think you are dead Leon, plus I don't believe they hold me in a very positive light," Ada replied.

"That is going to change, my boss is a really good guy and one of the few people I actually trust," Leon said.

"But…" Ada started with uncertainty.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay, do you trust me?" Leon asked as he grasped her hand in his.

"I trust you Leon its just…" Ada trailed off again.

"I know, I'm a bit nervous myself but it will be okay," Leon assured her.

The drive was silent as Gabe found a main highway and headed for the city, following Leon's directions. After a couple of hours they rolled into the parking lot of the government building that housed the headquarters of the BHA.

"Wait we are just going to waltz in there?" Gabe asked.

"No, there is a special entrance for BHA agents like me," Leon replied as they started towards the building.

Suddenly Leon veered sharply left and it looked as though they were heading for the underground garage. Leon led the three down into the garage and to a small door with a hi tech device hanging next to it. Leon stepped forward and pulled out his agent badge and inserted it into the reader. There was a small beep as it ejected Leon's badge and a panel opened up for retinal scanning. Leon didn't miss a beat as he pressed his forehead to the pad and waited while his retinas were scanned. After a few seconds the device beeped again and the small door engaged. It split in the middle and opened to reveal a small elevator.

"It's going to be snug but we can fit," Leon said as he entered.

Ada joined him and then Gabe. Ada didn't mind being this close to Leon at all as the elevator engaged and descended deeper below ground. Once they reached their destination, they came upon a reception desk of sorts where an attractive red head sat sifting through various documents. Leon checked his watch, it was still early morning but the BHA always started early.

"Good morning," Leon greeted the receptionist.

"Please confirm fingerprint identification at the table over there," the receptionist replied automatically.

Leon shrugged and did so before they entered the Black Hawk Agency headquarters. The place was already bustling which surprised Leon but he led the other two down a long hall past several offices and cubicles to a large corner office.

"Okay this is the director of the BHA, Adam Walsh," Leon said before he entered the office with the other two hot on his heels.

Adam was sitting at his desk reading over some case files when he heard his door open. He glanced up to see three people standing in front of him and he jumped to his feet in shock and his eyes widened as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Leon?!" Adam cried in disbelief.

AN: Okay I will end it there again thank you all for the support and keep it coming. Please leave a review and let me know okay? Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil so get off my back. I'm just here to have some fun.

AN: Hi readers! Well I suppose you get tired of hearing this but thanks for reading. A special thank you once again to Marnalouw89 you're the best. To the rest of you I hope you are enjoying this story, so let me know in a review okay? Alright, on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon quickly closed the door as Adam came around the desk to talk properly.

"Good god Leon you are supposed to be dead," Adam gasped.

"Thank you sir, but why did you report me dead?" Leon asked.

"You were successful in your mission, but when the facility blew up and we had lost all contact with you I feared the worst. So I sent a couple of newbies down there to find you, but there was no trace at all," Adam explained.

"That's because Wesker knew I was coming, I think we have a mite in the BHA," Leon said quietly.

"What? Who?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out who it, or they are before they destroy us from the inside out," Leon replied.

"I agree, now please brief me on this…situation," Adam said eying the other two.

"Yes sir, this is Ada Wong and this is Gabe," Leon said.

"Ada Wong?!" Adam cried as his hand moved for his pistol on his hip.

"Stop!" Leon cried grabbing his superior's hand.

"But Leon she's a spy, an assassin who works for Wesker!" Adam protested.

"Please, just calm down and hear me out first, things have taken a turn for the worst," Leon replied.

"Okay, fair enough, I trust you Leon, you are the best agent I have," Adam said.

"Well thank you sir," Leon replied.

"So what's his story?" Adam asked indicating Gabe.

"Well, let me start with what happened after the lab blew up," Leon replied.

Leon began to recount his encounter with Wesker, leaving out the part about Mike and explained about Henry Crimson and his organization.

"So Gabe here joined you because you saved his life from a Hunter?" Adam asked.

"Well partially sir, I discovered Crimson's true intentions and Leon is right, they are no better than Umbrella, so why fight for a company that is the same as the company I am fighting to destroy?" Gabe asked.

"Why indeed?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"So will Gabe be a problem?" Leon asked.

"No, he is a Crimson soldier, but since they don't exist he technically doesn't have a damaging record," Adam replied.

"Excellent, will you induct him into the Agency?" Leon asked.

"Yes, however because of suspicious activity he will only have very light access, also Gabe, you will answer to Leon and me. You will not be let completely in the loop and you may be given a mission and not know all of the classified facts behind them, do you agree to these terms?" Adam asked formally.

"Yes, I agree," Gabe replied.

"Good, now about Ada, she has a bad record with us, she works for Wesker," Adam said.

"Actually she was a double agent, she actually worked for Crimson, spying on Wesker. Yes she took on assignments for Wesker and killed for him, but she has good insight into both of the organizations," Leon defended.

"That would be most useful, but she was a double agent, how can we be sure she isn't pulling the same thing here with you? Perhaps she is tugging at your heart strings just so she can get inside," Adam replied.

"What are you saying Adam?" Leon asked.

"I am just trying to cover every base here, Leon you are a great guy with a big heart, are you sure your emotions aren't clouding your better judgment? She has a history of infiltrating and betraying, not exactly endearing in this kind of situation," Adam replied.

Ada's heart wrenched as she watched Leon, he was struggling because Adam had an extremely good point. She watched Leon's emotions flash across his eyes until those blue eyes turned on her jade ones. She knew he was trying to silently figure out if she was indeed using him like she had done so many times before.

"No…I trust her, if she indeed does turn out to be as you say Adam, I will accept full responsibility," Leon said almost sadly.

"Leon, you do realize that by saying this that should she betray us, you would be charged with betraying your country, suffer capital punishment and ultimately be executed?" Adam asked with shock.

"You know I understand the gravity of what I said," Leon replied.

"Very well then, I hereby induct both of you into the BHA. You will need to proceed to the floor below us to register fingerprints, receive your badges, get your security clearance and so forth. Welcome to the Black Hawk Agency," Adam announced formally.

"Thank you sir," Ada replied to her new boss.

"Awesome thank you," Gabe added.

"Thank you, I have already contacted my secretary and she will escort you," Adam replied.

"Thank you Adam," Leon said as he made to follow them.

"Hold on a minute Leon, I need to talk to you for a minute, in private," Adam replied.

"Yes sir," Leon said as he shot a look at Ada.

She looked worried but he gave her a reassuring smile before she and Gabe disappeared leaving Leon and Adam alone.

"Leon, things are getting out of hand, since you've been gone all hell has broken loose. I am glad to have a couple more agents, Ada will be a very good addition, assuming she doesn't betray us," Adam said.

"She won't," Leon replied sternly.

"It would seem you and her may have something between you, am I correct?" Adam asked.

"Maybe," Leon replied evasively.

"Right, anyway we are close to finding you a cure, but until then I have more medication for you," Adam said as he pulled out a small bottle from his desk.

"Thank you sir," Leon replied.

"Now, Wesker has started outbreaks in Texas and Arizona. We sent Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Kevin Ryman, and Carlos Olivera to Texas. We sent Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside to Arizona. I need you to go to Arizona and help Claire and Steve," Adam said.

"What's the status of the mission so far?" Leon asked.

"We lost contact with Claire and Steve over fourteen hours ago and they haven't been heard from since, so we really don't know," Adam admitted.

"What about the outbreak?" Leon asked.

"Well from her last transmissions, Claire said it reminded her of Raccoon City," Adam replied.

"That's not good, any B.O.W.s?" Leon asked.

"We don't know, but we are not ruling that possibility out," Adam replied.

"Okay, so when do I leave?" Leon asked.

"In light of this new information, it seems we must put down not only Umbrella, but Crimson as well. All others will be informed, but all Black Hawk agents will work in pairs," Adam explained.

"I will only work with Ada, otherwise I work alone," Leon replied.

"I already knew you were going to say that," Adam chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm serious," Leon replied.

"Alright calm down Leon, your apartment is the same as you left it, now…" Adam stopped as Ada and Gabe reentered.

"Do the both of you have living arrangements sorted out?" Adam asked.

"I lived on the base sir, but I do have enough emergency funds in case of something like this," Gabe answered.

"Good, and Ada?" Adam asked.

"All of my possible living arrangements are not safe since we were attacked at one of them," Ada replied.

"Ada will stay with me," Leon said boldly.

Ada's face flashed with surprise as Adam's had a similar expression.

"Well…I mean she's welcome to stay with me," Leon added looking a little uncomfortable.

"But Leon, your apartment only has one bedroom," Adam noted.

"So she takes my bedroom and I crash on the couch," Leon replied as if it were obvious.

'_Not if I can help it handsome' _Ada thought.

"Thank you Leon," Ada said.

"Okay then it's settled, Gabe you are dismissed," Adam replied.

Gabe nodded and patted Leon on the shoulder before he left the office to set up his new lifestyle.

"Now I have already briefed Leon, Ada you will be Leon's partner as he will only work alone otherwise, I will give you one day to get settled and then I will contact you with the mission briefing any questions?" Adam asked.

"No sir," Ada replied.

"Good, your dismissed," Adam said.

Leon and Ada left the headquarters and were in the parking lot when Ada stopped him.

"Leon do you have a car?" Ada asked.

"Well, it's nothing fancy, it's the black blazer over there," Leon replied pointing.

"Looks nice and very clean," Ada noted.

"My work won't let me drive much except to and from work," Leon replied.

The two got into Leon's blazer and started off for Leon's apartment.

"Listen Ada about what I said…" Leon started.

"Leon it's okay, I wanted to live with you anyway, because I meant what I said in the cabin," Ada replied as she wrapped his free hand in hers.

"Well, I hope you weren't hurt when Adam basically interrogated me earlier I just…" Leon stopped when Ada's other hand moved up to caress his cheek.

"Leon, I understand after everything I have done to you…and you are willing to risk execution for me," Ada interrupted as she fought back tears.

"Ada it's okay," Leon replied.

"No Leon I have done nothing for you and yet you do everything for me, I don't deserve you Leon," Ada said as she finally let the tears fall through.

"No Ada, you have saved my life more times than I can count in the past, I don't think I deserve you actually," Leon said as he parked in front of his apartment.

"You are so beautiful, smart, deadly…" Leon couldn't finish as Ada had pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Leon returned the kiss eagerly and Ada smiled against his lips as his tongue trailed her lower lip trying to find a way in. Ada gladly parted her lips and allowed him entrance and for the first time, Leon had his first taste of Ada Wong. Their tongues dueled each other, fighting for control. Finally the rational part of Ada's brain caught up to her and she reluctantly broke the kiss. Leon seemed to understand as he to came to his senses.

"Okay, shall we?" Leon asked as he got out and started for his apartment.

Ada followed him into the building until they reached his place.

"Now I have to warn you, it isn't much," Leon said.

"Leon it's fine I like it simple your apartment is nice," Ada replied.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Oops…well I have a confession to make, I snuck in here sometimes while you were sleeping," Ada replied nervously.

"What you have been in here already?" Leon asked but not really surprised.

"I…I was supposed to gather information," Ada replied as she tried to look anywhere but at Leon.

"Wait…my last mission, Wesker knew I was coming…" Leon started.

"No Leon!! That wasn't me!" Ada cried.

Leon looked at her and saw the panic in her face. But was it panic of being found out or panic that he didn't believe her?

"Why do you look so panicked Ada?" Leon asked purposefully sounding suspicious.

"Please Leon…I didn't…" Ada started.

"Are you hiding something from me Ada?" Leon asked.

"No Leon, I only came in here, I never searched your apartment," Ada replied.

"Ada look at me," Leon said.

Ada slowly lifted her head to meet the blonde agent's eyes and she saw him looking back at her with a gentle smile on his lips.

"That's all I needed to know," Leon replied.

Ada smiled in relief then and wrapped her arms around him briefly before she let go so he could let them into his apartment.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your apartment Leon," Ada said as they stepped through and Leon closed the door.

"Our apartment," Leon corrected.

Leon walked over to a cabinet where he had a spare key and walked back over to Ada and handed it to her. Ada looked at the key for a minute with a shocked expression before she smiled lovingly at Leon.

"I love you Ada," Leon said.

"I love you to Leon," Ada replied.

Leon's phone rang breaking the two out of their own little world.

"Leon here," Leon answered.

"Leon, it's Hunnigan, boss says he's sorry but he needs you to go to warehouse one, there's a new agent that he wants you to put through the training program," Hunnigan replied.

"Okay, tell him I will be there shortly," Leon said.

"Will do," Hunnigan replied as she hung up.

"What is it?" Ada asked.

"I have to go down to the warehouse, there's a new agent and I have been ordered to train him, I won't be long so just get settled in. You know my number?" Leon asked.

"I have it somewhere," Ada said smiling playfully.

"Alright, I'll be back soon," Leon said as he left.

Ada decided to tour Leon's apartment more thoroughly. She made her way into his kitchen and found that he didn't keep much food on hand. But then she reasoned their line of work was very demanding. Suddenly an idea came to Ada as she locked the apartment and left, heading for the nearest grocery store, smiling all the while.

~**~

Leon parked the blazer outside of the large warehouse that the BHA used to train agents. It was perfect as it was old and run down on the outside but the massive building was perfect for training exercises for new agents. Leon had trained agents before, in fact he trained his friend Kevin when he was inducted into the BHA. Leon entered but noticed something was off right away as the building was eerily quiet. Leon also noticed that the maze that had been constructed had been expanded. There was nothing else except the maze now which was now massive.

"What the hell?" Leon asked.

"Welcome Leon," a familiar cold voice replied on the loud speaker.

"Wesker," Leon snarled as the entrance from which he entered was sealed by a large steel door.

"Very good agent," Wesker laughed.

"Where are you come out and fight!" Leon challenged as he drew his pistol.

"Actually we are going to play a little game my friend," Wesker sneered.

"I'm not going to play your game Wesker! Come out and fight coward!" Leon yelled.

"You have no choice, let me explain the rules," Wesker replied.

Leon pulled out his phone and speed dialed Hunnigan's number at the office.

"Hello Leon," Hunnigan answered in a cold voice.

"Hunnigan? No…it was you," Leon replied.

"Very good, there was never a new agent for you to train, and yes I warned Wesker of your mission to his bio lab," Hunnigan sneered.

"But…" Leon trailed off.

"Now you know the gravity of the situation Mr. Kennedy," Wesker sneered.

"Alright then Wesker, you've got my attention," Leon replied.

"Good, but before that what has become of miss Wong?" Wesker asked.

"Even if I knew do you think I would tell you? She's probably on the run hiding, you know how she is," Leon lied convincingly.

"Indeed, well then here's the deal, my men have rebuilt this maze, there is a console in the center of it that will allow you to raise the steel door that has trapped you in here. If you manage to find it, you will be able to get out," Wesker explained.

"This is a joke right?" Leon snorted.

"No, there is a catch, the entire warehouse is rigged with explosives that are set to explode within ten minutes of when I start the timer," Wesker replied.

'_Oh fuck'_ Leon thought.

"It was nice knowing you Leon," Hunnigan said into the phone before the line went dead.

"Your time starts now, goodbye agent Kennedy," Wesker said as his voice to disappeared.

AN: Well then that will do it for this chapter. Sorry I like adding twists. Leon and Ada are together now yay! As for any lemons…all in good time my loyal readers. It may be sooner or later, you decide but to do that you need to review and let me know lol. So until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own it, leave me alone.

AN: Well hello again, As this story develops I have decided that there will probably be a sequel. Anyway I have it all kind of planned out but along the way if you have any requests, as far as the story goes feel free to ask in your review. If I decide to add them I will be sure to give you the recognition lol. A special thank you to Marnalouw89 as always. As for everyone else leave a review but most importantly, enjoy!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon started running into the maze while he dialed his apartment number. He just hoped that they did not know where he lived. Hunnigan knew the area but not the exact location. Leon cursed as he heard his answering machine.

"Ada! It's Leon please pick up the phone! Damn it!! Okay when you get this I need you to go to Adam! Ingrid Hunnigan is the traitor, the warehouse was a trap!" Leon cried.

Leon rounded the corner and noticed the maze was rigged as one of the walls opened up and large circular saw blades started spinning towards Leon.

"Oh shit," Leon cursed as he dropped to the ground as the blades whizzed over his head.

"Listen Ada! My place isn't safe get to Adam!" Leon yelled as he hung up.

Leon started to crawl on his stomach, the blades luckily were high enough to where he could avoid them by crawling. Finally clearing that long section Leon jumped up and ran again desperately trying to find the console in the center.

~**~

Ada stumbled into the apartment carrying several bags of food. She set them down but the phone caught her eye. The light was blinking indicating a message. Ada went over and played back the message.

"You have one new message," the metallic voice said.

Ada noted the time of the call, it had been maybe a minute ago, she had just missed it.

"Ada! It's Leon please pick up the phone! Damn it!! Okay when you get this I need you to go to Adam! Ingrid Hunnigan is the traitor, the warehouse was a trap!" Leon cried.

"Listen Ada! My place isn't safe get to Adam!" Leon yelled as the message ended.

"Oh god," Ada gasped as she grabbed everything that she deemed necessary before quickly leaving the apartment.

Ada got outside but cursed as she remembered Leon had the blazer and there wasn't another vehicle. She did however spot a blue car across the street. It was a Grand Prix. Ada immediately hurried toward it, she tried the door and found that it was unlocked surprisingly. She grabbed everything and tossed them into the car while she bent down and set to work hotwiring the car. In no time the car came to life as Ada jumped in and floored it towards the BHA.

~**~

Leon dove sideways and cursed. He discovered that every dead end had a death trap of some sort. This particular one had a gun turret that peppered the wall Leon was behind.

'_Fuck, I'm dead, there's not enough time'_ Leon thought as he somersaulted to avoid the gunfire and quickly sprinted off again.

Then a thought struck Leon, there was a chance…but that in itself was risky. Leon pushed the thought away as he almost shouted in joy. He came around the corner and there it was, just as Wesker had said it would be. Leon quickly fumbled around with it and found the command to release the steel door.

"Okay, now to get out, I wonder how much time I have?" Leon asked.

"Five minutes until destruction," a female voice resounded.

'_I hate that fucking bitch'_ Leon cursed indicating the computer voice.

~**~

Ada quickly made it to the BHA in five minutes flat as she pushed the car as fast as it would go. But it helped Leon lived pretty close. Ada sprinted to the building and hurried past the security she had seen Leon go through before. Once clear she didn't bother with anyone as she sprinted down the long hall to Adam's corner office. Adam was alarmed as a panting Ada burst into his office and shut the door quickly.

"Ada what is going on?!" Adam demanded.

"Sir please Leon trusts you, I need you to come with me right now I will explain on the way, he's in trouble!" Ada cried as she attempted to control her breathing.

Adam looked hesitant but nodded as he strapped his pistol on and let Ada lead him out. Once outside Adam led Ada to a black SUV and both got in as Adam floored it out of the parking lot.

"Now, what is going on?" Adam asked.

"Leon left to go to a place he called warehouse one do you know where that is?" Ada asked.

"Yes I do, but we only use that place to train our agents," Adam replied as he turned down a street since he knew their destination now.

"Ingrid Hunnigan called him and said there was a new agent and that you asked Leon to go there and supervise his training," Ada explained.

"What? I never…oh my god," Adam gasped as realization dawned on him.

"Leon said in his message that Hunnigan was the traitor and his place is no longer safe," Ada continued.

"No because Hunnigan knows approximately where Leon lives, reason being she is his support for his missions like Spain. So she has access to all of his information, my god it was a trap," Adam replied.

With that Adam urged the black SUV to go faster, little did they know, they would be too late.

~**~

Leon breathed heavily, he had only two minutes to get out now or he would be blown to hell. But Leon concentrated on retracing his steps and felt he was going faster this time then when he came in. As he rounded the corner he twisted to avoid the flying saw blades. He wasn't quite quick enough as one sliced to the left of his belly button, shredding the outside layer of skin.

"Fuck!" Leon yelled as he looked at the damage.

It was deep, but not fatal. Leon put pressure on the wound and painfully kept running.

"Come on Leon, you've been in worst situations than this," Leon encouraged himself.

Finally, Leon found the entrance and could have fainted in relief but then an earth shattering explosion occurred. His time was up, Leon sprinted but the blast hurled Leon mercilessly through the entrance. Leon slammed into the ground and rolled several feet and groaned in pain. He noticed the explosion was fairly big and covered himself as best as he could as debris half buried him.

'_This sucks'_ Leon thought painfully.

~**~

Adam and Ada quickly arrived at the warehouse and exited quickly. But as they got out the warehouse exploded violently, causing both to crouch with their arms up to shield themselves.

"LEON!!!" Ada screamed as she ran forward.

However, Adam grabbed her and held her back, knowing it was too dangerous even though he felt compelled to charge in also. Ada stopped struggling and shrugged Adam off. But she immediately fell to her knees as tears leaked from her eyes.

"God damn fucking bastard!" Adam yelled in a rage.

"Leon, no you can't die…"Ada sobbed.

"Ada, I'm sorry…" Adam said quietly once he had calmed down.

Ada looked at him and her expression became cold and murderous.

"Where is that bitch?" Ada asked, her voice as cold as ice.

"Back at headquarters," Adam said.

"Good, because she's fucking dead," Ada snarled.

"Wait Ada, she may be useful in tracking Wesker," Adam protested.

"And I don't give a flying fuck, the bitch is dead and no one is going to stop me," Ada snarled again.

Adam nodded hesitantly as they retreated to the SUV and sped back to the BHA to confront Hunnigan. The ride was silent but Adam risked a glance at Ada and saw the raging hate burning in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, Leon was a good friend of his to, but to Ada, Adam knew that she loved Leon and vice versa. Adam pulled out his phone, they were going to need help.

"Gabe, this is Walsh," Adam said.

"Yes sir what can I do for you?" Gabe asked.

"We have a problem, we have identified the mite in the Agency, she set Leon up earlier…he's dead," Adam said hesitantly.

"What?! How?!" Gabe demanded.

"She sent him to a warehouse where we train agents, Leon agreed as I have had him train agents in the past, we hurried over there but the warehouse exploded as soon as we got there," Adam explained.

"God damn it! Okay I'm on my way," Gabe replied as he hung up.

They pulled into the parking lot and a few minutes later Gabe arrived in a used jeep he had obviously bought to get around.

"Okay, Hunnigan is a Black Hawk agent and so we need to be careful, let's go," Adam said.

The other two nodded as they headed for the building.

~**~

Leon wiggled and pushed until he finally managed to free himself from the pile of debris. He hissed in pain as his body protested his actions. Leon struggled to stand, he was still dazed by the force of the explosion, he had a bruise on his forearm where he shielded himself. But other than a few bruises and small cuts, and of course the large one on his stomach, Leon counted himself pretty damn lucky.

'_If I had not been as close to the entrance as I had been…'_ Leon shook the scary thought as he took in his surroundings.

"Just fucking great," Leon cursed as his eyes fell on the burning wreckage that was once his black blazer.

Leon pulled his phone out but noticed that it had a large crack and was useless so he tossed the broken phone on the ground in disgust.

"So, I need a new car, new phone, and some first aid," Leon said as he examined the large cut on his stomach.

It had stopped bleeding at least, but it hurt like a son of a bitch and was going to get infected if he didn't treat it soon.

"Story of my life," Leon sighed.

But his mind quickly snapped into action as he remembered Hunnigan's betrayal.

"Guess I'm walking," Leon said as he half walked half limped in the direction of the BHA.

However, Leon had another stroke of luck as he walked down the street as a cop pulled up beside him. Leon had managed to get several blocks away and heard the sirens in the distance as the locals had discovered the burning remains of the warehouse.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" the officer asked.

Leon caught his reflection in the window, his face was dirty and his clothes were charred and bloody.

"Actually, I wonder if you could give me a ride," Leon replied as he held up his government badge.

"A government agent? Of course, hop in," the officer replied immediately.

"I need to get to 2114 108th street, and quickly," Leon said.

"Got it hang on," the officer as he flipped on his lights and siren.

~**~

Adam led the way as Ada and Gabe followed closely, weaving down the hallways to the intelligence branch of the Agency. Before long they reached Hunnigan's office and proceeded inside. Hunnigan was at her desk seemingly going over case work but looked up as they entered.

"Mr. Walsh, a surprise seeing you here," Hunnigan greeted standing.

Ada tried to attack but Adam and Gabe held her back, Hunnigan wore a look of confusion.

"Why Hunnigan?" Adam asked.

"What are you talking about sir?" Hunnigan asked.

Ada broke free and as quick as lightning slammed Hunnigan against the wall with her knife at the woman's throat.

"You bitch, you set Leon up! Now he's dead because of you!" Ada snarled.

Hunnigan's face twisted into a cold smirk, which confirmed their suspicions. Hunnigan surprised Ada and managed to throw her off. Ada jumped backwards clearly shocked that the intelligence agent could catch her off guard.

"Oh Wesker will be so pleased, to bad about Leon. I really did like him, had it not been for Wesker's orders I was going to have a roll in the hay with him before sending him to die," Hunnigan laughed.

Ada seethed with rage as her head started to conjure up a picture of Hunnigan seducing Leon before betraying him. Hunnigan removed her glasses and let her hair swing free as she sneered at the three agents. Hunnigan was actually much more beautiful now that she was showing her true side.

"Ingrid Hunnigan you are under arrest," Adam stated.

Like lightning, Hunnigan went for her Beretta, seeing this, Ada, Gabe, and Adam also drew their guns.

"This isn't over," Hunnigan snapped.

"Drop it!" Gabe ordered.

"Die!!" Hunnigan yelled as she turned on Ada,

All three instinctively fired. Hunnigan was hit in the chest by two bullets and one in the head. The agent crumpled to the floor and Ingrid Hunnigan was no more. Ada walked over to the body and gave it a savage kick.

"Ada, are you okay?" Adam asked.

Adam turned to Gabe and quietly asked him to leave the room to which Gabe obliged.

"No I'm not okay, Leon is dead," Ada said as tears slid down her face.

"Come on, let's go," Adam said as he led Ada out.

They left the room and with Gabe returned to Adam's office to properly think things through. Adam sent a crew to clean up Hunnigan's corpse in the meantime.

~**~

Leon painfully got out of the police car and thanked the officer before he headed towards the building. Leon rode the elevator down to the Agency and almost fell out of the elevator. His strength was slipping away. Several people rushed towards the battered agent but he raised his hands to signal silence.

"I need to see the boss," Leon said.

Two of the office workers supported Leon and walked him towards the office while the others dispersed. Leon thanked them but told them he would be fine as he entered the office. Adam, Ada, and Gabe were in there and turned quickly when they heard the door.

"Leon?!" Ada cried as she jumped up.

"Ada…" Leon replied weakly.

"How in the hell?!" Adam cried.

Ada was examining him and guided him over to one of the chairs and sat him down where she continued her examination.

"It was all a game, Wesker rebuilt the warehouse into a massive maze with a control console in the center. When he sealed me in he said I had ten minutes to find it so I could try and escape. Then after ten minutes the explosives would go off, I was lucky," Leon explained as he hissed in pain when Ada's hand found his deep cut on his stomach. Ada gently lifted up his shirt and grimaced at the cut. Adam too saw it and got a bottle of alcohol and handed it to Ada.

"Damn it I hate that stuff," Leon groaned.

"Well if you weren't so accident prone you wouldn't need it," Ada teased.

Leon hissed in pain and Ada's playful manner ceased as she gazed up into her love's eyes. He returned her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

"Uh I hate to break up your…moment but…" Adam said.

"Sorry sir, where's Hunnigan?" Leon asked.

"Dead," Gabe replied.

"Wow, you don't fuck around do you?" Leon asked in an amused tone.

"Boy you should have seen her Leon, she was downright scary," Adam chuckled.

"Anyway, what now?" Gabe asked.

"Actually Gabe, these two need a break so I have a task for you," Adam replied.

"Yes sir what is it?" Gabe asked.

"I need you to go back down to Hunnigan's office and ransack the place and see if you can't find a lead on Wesker," Adam replied.

"You got it," Gabe said as he got up and left.

"Now Leon, your apartment isn't safe anymore because Hunnigan had a lot of info on you," Adam said.

"Actually sir, I was thinking about it, Wesker will know we killed his mite, I say we stay put and let them find us," Leon replied.

"Bait him? Wesker isn't stupid Leon," Ada said.

"Neither am I, look running is what Wesker wants us to do, because we would be more vulnerable that way," Leon replied.

"So your going to stay put? That's not a good idea," Adam warned.

"Oh come on, an intruder would be nuts, entering a small apartment that houses a highly trained government agent, and a deadly assassin," Leon replied.

"He's got a point," Ada agreed with a smirk.

"Okay but I want you to be in constant contact with me got it?" Adam asked.

"Alright, I can live with that," Leon replied.

Ada smiled, she was ecstatic, Leon was alive and he seemed to retain his attitude that she adored. Leon turned his attention to her and stood up with a little difficulty.

"Let's go home," Leon said.

AN: Well I just suddenly exploded and popped out this chapter! Crazy! Anyway I love the support. So give me a review! Next chapter will have a scary new development and probably some more Leon/Ada lovin lol. So until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters, blah blah blah, lol.

AN: Well then everyone is shy to review. My inspiration comes from all of your reviews. I apologize for the long wait but reality has its bumps right? I notice I have failed to show you about Claire's predicament and I apologize but you will finally see a little in this chapter. Anyway I hope you are enjoying this so on with chapter 10!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Henry Crimson sat at his desk reading the latest article about the mysterious destruction of an old warehouse. The report detailed that there was suspicion of foul play but there were no reported casualties. No one knew how or why the warehouse blew but Crimson was no fool he knew exactly who was responsible for it and oddly it made him smile. Wesker had always been an enemy of Crimson but they now had a common goal, the capture or death of one Leon Scott Kennedy. Crimson decided that it would be in both of their best interests to form an alliance, besides Crimson was also aware of Wesker's bitter frustration of the resistance in Texas. Chris Redfield had regrouped, slew Wesker's monster, and led a strike force back into the small city. Wesker was not worried about them finding anything obviously but they were a very real threat and Wesker did have a working lab in their that would be destroyed.

"Nancy, would you send Stevens to my office right away please?" Crimson asked his secretary from his intercom.

"Right away sir," Nancy replied.

~**~

Wesker, in his black attire sat in his chair with his hands clasped and his elbows resting on his desk as he listened to Derek's report.

"Well sir, we believe that Kennedy was killed but we do not have anything solid to support this, also sir, Hunnigan was found out, she's dead sir," Derek reported in a shaky voice.

Wesker knew full well that his underlings feared him and rightly so, Wesker was not a kind man he was very cold cruel and horrifically sadistic when he wanted to be.

"Hmm…very well then we will bide our time and see what that troublesome agency plans to do, also please send for Raphael, I have a new job for him," Wesker replied.

Yes sir," Derek replied.

"Oh and how are the operations going?" Wesker asked.

"Well sir, Redfield has pushed back the undead and is now en route towards the lab sir, and the younger Redfield and her group have not been heard from we do not know whether they are alive or not," Derek replied.

"Very well you are dismissed," Wesker said as he waved him off.

~**~

Chris had his handgun trained in front of him as did the others as he led them down into the ruined building where the monster had appeared from. Chris had taken Jill, Kevin, Carlos, and six other soldiers with him. They had initially pushed back the hoard of undead and even as they entered the ruined building they could hear the distant gunfire as the rest of their forces battled the undead hoards. Chris could feel Jill's presence close to him and all he wanted was to turn and hold her and feel the warmth of her body against his own. But he quickly shook the thought, they had a job to do…for Leon's memory.

"Chris, what are we looking for?" Kevin asked.

"We are looking for the facility that housed that octopus monster, Wesker has to have a small lab here to contain that thing," Chris replied.

"Okay next question, if there are more…things down there why the hell didn't we bring more firepower?" Kevin asked.

"Because if you were weighed down you wouldn't be able to run like hell," Chris replied with a smirk.

It wasn't far from the truth, this lab could be very deep below ground and if they needed to get out fast for whatever reason, well they needed agility. The group reached the base of the ruined building and Chris halted.

"Okay, fan out and search for a hidden door or something that leads to the lab, but keep it tight we don't know what is still in here," Chris ordered.

They did so and searched in pairs, Chris and Jill, Kevin and Carlos, and the other four paired off.

~**~

Claire Redfield crouched behind a wall next to Steve Burnside. She cursed her luck. They had been separated from the rest of their team early into the mission when they were ambushed by a monster Claire knew all to well. She remembered it from the Rockfort Island incident. It was called a Bandersnatch, a putrid yellow colored monstrosity with an abnormally long arm with claws. Initially, Claire wasn't worried as she remembered that they were not to difficult to take down as long as you kept your distance. But these Bandersnatches were different, they were mutated versions of the ones she and Steve had battled. They were larger, faster, and harder to take down, but the most distinguished difference was their color, it was a sickly green color instead of the normal yellow. Claire loved Steve, but she didn't like his hot headedness sometimes. He apparently had similar thoughts to Claire and laughed them off as he opened fire with his favorite weapons, the sub machine guns. But he quickly realized the truth and later Claire was patching up his wounded arm. A Bandersnatch had gotten close and tore a chunk from his right arm. Her team scattered when the creatures attacked. There were so many of them and Claire had no idea if any of her team was still alive.

"Fuck this shit," Steve cursed as he checked his ammunition.

Claire nodded as she peered around the corner of their hiding place. It was a pitch black alcove in an alleyway. Luckily they discovered that the creatures relied on sight and sound which Claire found would work to their advantage. She spotted one of the creatures about twenty yards from them wandering around aimlessly, almost reminding her of their other problem, zombies. After the ambush Claire and Steve had run into many of the infected. She was sure they were dead when they got sandwiched between a hoard of undead and three Bandersnatches. But when Steve hurled a zombie at the creatures in hopes of knocking them down the two made another discovery. The Bandersnatches either didn't care or were not able to register that it wasn't human as they eagerly pounced on the zombie and began to tear it apart. Claire had no idea how many of them Wesker had unleashed but she knew that she and Steve had managed to kill four of the monsters so far.

"So what now Claire?" Steve asked in a quiet whisper.

"I'm working on it," Claire replied.

"Well we can't stay here forever," Steve whispered.

"Well I don't always have to devise the plan you know," Claire replied.

"Okay I have an idea," Steve whispered again.

"Oh?" Claire asked.

"I say we keep moving and look for our team," Steve replied.

"Yes but we are low on ammo and I only have one grenade left," Claire said.

"Yeah but if we are quiet, we might be able to sneak past that thing over there and the zombies are too slow to catch us," Steve pressed.

"Looks like we don't have a choice do we?" Claire asked.

~**~

Leon and Ada had returned to their apartment and Leon rested for a week to recover himself but after that he was too stubborn to keep resting as Ada had insisted.

"Leon, you really should give yourself more time to heal," Ada advised.

"Nah, I'll be okay, besides we have some things to sort out," Leon replied.

"Like what handsome?" Ada purred.

"I hate it when you do that," Leon chuckled.

"Do what?" Ada asked innocently.

"I don't want to think straight when you talk like that," Leon replied.

"That is why I do it," Ada replied smiling.

"Evil woman," Leon retorted with another chuckle.

"So really what things?" Ada asked.

"Well my blazer was torched for one thing, I didn't like it anyway but we both need new vehicles for a start," Leon replied.

"True, you also need a new phone," Ada reminded.

"So do you," Leon replied.

"I already have one," Ada said as she withdrew it from the kitchen counter top where she had laid it earlier.

Leon quickly swiped it from her, surprising her and quickly started to examine it before looking at Ada and smashing it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ada demanded in a slightly angry tone.

"Now you do need one, one that neither Wesker or Crimson knows about, I don't care if you believe they remain ignorant of it. I am not taking any chances, last time I did that a warehouse blew up with me almost inside of it," Leon replied seriously but calmly.

Ada's face softened and she nodded, knowing that he was right, always trying to protect her. That was Leon for you.

"Okay what else?" Ada asked.

"Well I have been wondering whether or not Wesker thinks I am dead or not?" Leon asked aloud.

"It's hard to tell, but he will find out either way soon enough," Ada answered.

"In that case, we need a few more weapons in case we are attacked here," Leon replied.

"A few more? What do you already have?" Ada asked in an amused tone.

"Well I have most of my equipment from Spain and a few other things," Leon replied.

"They let you keep that stuff when you got back?" Ada asked surprised.

"Well when you save the president's daughter you have a bit of leverage and I liked some of the guns that old man had," Leon replied.

"I guess so," Ada said.

"Come on you need to know where I keep them," Leon replied.

"The bedroom has three, my regular government issued pistol that I always have is in the bedside drawer along with my combat knife, the second is in the closet over there hanging just inside the doorway. It's the riot gun as the merchant had called it or the twelve gauge combat shotgun," Leon explained.

Leon led Ada back into the living room where he pointed to the couch.

"My semi auto rifle is under the couch, I believe you are familiar with that gun, and under the coffee table in front of that is a Beretta," Leon finished.

"Well I guess you were right, anyone trying to come in here would be stupid," Ada laughed.

"Yeah, well what do you say we find us some wheels?" Leon asked.

"What? Right now?" Ada asked.

"Yeah, I got a hefty bonus for my success in Spain," Leon replied.

"That's great Leon but because of my…predicament any money I previously had is lost now," Ada said.

"I know," Leon replied simply as he walked back into the bedroom.

Ada followed him and found him strapping on his pistol and his knife.

"Leon…" Ada started but Leon cut her off.

"Nope don't argue, oh you know what else I just thought of?" Leon asked.

"What?" Ada asked.

"You need new clothes, have you set up any accounts for your paychecks to come in?" Leon asked.

"Actually yes I have," Ada replied.

"Okay then, we just have to call Adam and ask for an advance to be sent to you to help get us going," Leon said.

"Will he do that?" Ada asked.

"Sure he will why do you think he gave us some time to recover?" Leon asked.

Ada nodded finally knowing Leon had a point. She realized that he stood right in front of her now holding out his hand. She looked down and saw the all familiar Blacktail she had used while in Spain.

"Thought you might like to have it," Leon said.

Before Ada could respond, Leon walked past her out into the living room again. She followed and found him at the phone.

"Director Walsh speaking," Adam answered.

"Sir it's Leon," Leon replied.

"Oh hey how are you son?" Adam asked.

"I'm doing much better sir thank you, I wonder if you could do me a favor?" Leon asked.

"Sure what is it?" Adam asked.

"Ada and I need some wheels, and she needs an advance to help get us going," Leon replied.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't even think about that, I am sending Gabe over there to get you two. Come see me and tell Ada she will need to give me all of the necessary info for her accounts and all that," Adam said.

"Thanks a lot, when should we expect him?" Leon asked.

"Give it about fifteen minutes or so," Adam replied.

"Thanks sir see you soon," Leon said as he hung up.

"So?" Ada asked.

"About fifteen minutes, Gabe is coming to get us, you will need to give Adam all your info," Leon replied.

Then with that, Leon plopped down on the couch and noticed that it didn't hurt to do so. He looked at his watch, it was 9am. Both Leon and Ada it seemed were early risers they had gotten up around seven. Well technically Leon slept until seven thirty, he woke up just as Ada had finished showering.

"Things are going to be tough," Leon said suddenly.

"What?" Ada asked.

"Well, with Wesker and now Crimson I mean," Leon replied.

Ada joined him on the couch and grasped his hand with her own causing him to look at her.

"I should never have led you to him Leon, I am so sorry," Ada said.

"Hey," Leon replied.

Leon pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I love you we will get through this, we have plenty of support this time around," Leon soothed.

"I know I love you to handsome," Ada replied.

The two broke apart when a knock came to the door. Leon rose to answer it drawing his pistol simultaneously.

"My, aren't we paranoid?" Ada teased.

"No just cautious," Leon replied with a smirk.

Leon peered through the peep hole before opening the door to see Gabe standing there.

"Hey Leon how are you?" Gabe asked.

"Not bad, you?" Leon asked.

"Getting along, you two ready to go?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Leon replied as the three left the apartment.

The ride over was silent as all three were lost in their own thoughts. Leon however, was watching everything around them carefully. Ada noticed his behavior and reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to reassure him. Leon broke his guard mode and smiled at the Eurasian beauty before returning his attention to being the ever watchful agent. The three arrived at the BHA and proceeded inside and found Adam in his office writing vigorously while on the phone.

"Right, okay thanks," Adam said as he hung up.

"Everything okay sir?" Leon asked.

"Unfortunately no, I have some bad news," Adam replied.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

"We lost contact with Claire Redfield and her team about twelve hours ago," Adam replied.

"What?!" Leon demanded.

"Are they okay?" Ada asked.

"We don't know, all radio contact is down, we don't even know if they are still alive," Adam replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? We need to go after them," Leon said.

"No, I will not send my best agent on a suicide mission at only half strength, no I will send Gabe," Adam replied.

"I'm going to," Leon pressed.

"If Leon is going I am going to, no question about it," Ada added.

Adam looked like he wanted to protest but after looking between the three agents, he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay I will make the arrangements, get your gear together and then head for the airport," Adam instructed.

"Okay come on we need to go to the armory downstairs," Leon replied.

Gabe and Ada followed him as he led them on. They geared up heavily, Leon was sporting a light weight vest, not as strong or protective but it allowed for maneuverability. Ada chose the same while Gabe went a little heavier. They grabbed every kind of weapon they could carry. Leon had his trusty pistol, two desert eagles, a custom TMP, and a twelve gauge combat shotgun. Ada was equipped with the blacktail Leon gave her, a Beretta, and a semi auto rifle with a high powered scope. Gabe carried two nine millimeters, a TMP, and a forty five magnum pistol.

"You guys ready?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Ada replied.

The three were taken to the airport and were soon on their way to Arizona. Leon and Ada sat down together while Gabe found a seat further back.

"We are going in blind, last time I went in blind I fought a crazy cult," Leon chuckled.

"But you made it through," Ada replied.

"Only because I had a beautiful woman in a sexy red dress watching out for me," Leon replied.

Ada smirked before giving Leon a quick kiss. Leon then opened up the folder Adam had given him and Ada leaned over as he started to go through the information they had given Claire.

"Strange, the only BOW's are a creature called the Bandersnatch, what the hell is that?" Ada asked.

"Claire told me about them briefly once, but from what she said they go down fairly easily. Wesker usually unleashes the virus to help draw attention away from his experiments, damn it I wish I knew what he was up to," Leon replied closing the folder.

"I do to, his actions lately have been very strange and unlike him," Ada agreed.

The rest of the ride was quiet and Ada ended up falling asleep with her head resting on Leon's shoulder. Not that he minded. They reached the airport and discovered a government vehicle waiting for them.

"Agent Kennedy?" the driver asked.

"That would be me," Leon answered offering his hand.

"I am special agent Jared Graphite, this is my partner, agent Brooke Black," Jared replied.

"We will be assisting you," Brooke said.

"Well we have no idea what to expect but our mission is to find Claire Redfield and her team," Leon replied.

"Right, shall we?" Jared asked.

Leon nodded and the five agents climbed into the SUV and started off for the ruined city.

AN: Well I hope you all enjoy this, things have been difficult so I apologize for the delay, please bear with me. Now hit that little review button and let me know what you think okay? Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Okay we've been over this I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, just the made up ones I have.

AN: Hello! I got some good feedback last chapter, I am glad to hear everyone is enjoying it. So here we go with chapter 11!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Crimson was overjoyed, his man Stevens had contacted Wesker and directed him to Henry. After the two had a brief conversation they came to an understanding and decided to form an alliance. Finally the two came up with a devastating plan to bring an end to their common enemy in Leon Scott Kennedy.

"Well my friend, I do say this is a clever plan," Crimson praised.

"Just make sure you keep your end, or there will be dire consequences," Wesker replied coldly.

"Yes no problem, the plan will be executed as I said, I have a couple of moles on the inside so do not worry, they have been keeping me informed on our enemy's movement," Crimson said.

"Very good, let's just hope that your moles are not found out until it's too late," Wesker replied as he ended the transmission.

"Don't worry you fool, once I achieve my goal I will show the world that you are nothing," Crimson said to himself.

~**~

Chris and Jill stayed very close as they inspected the south wall of the building, but it was Jill who found what the team was looking for.

"Chris!" Jill cried.

"What?" Chris asked.

Jill ran her hand over the wall and pointed to a spot that was discolored. Chris ran his hand over it and found the brick was a false piece. Chris pushed on it and the brick slid inwards. The room lurched and the wall next to them sunk in and slid sideways revealing a stairway. The others joined them and stared into the darkness for a minute.

"How the hell does he build things like that? You only see that shit in movies or whatever," Kevin asked.

"Okay, stay loose and follow me, keep your eyes and ears peeled," Chris ordered as they descended the dark stairway.

The stairway seemed to go on forever which made Chris nervous, in fact something felt off to him yet he couldn't tell what it was. Jill put her hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to her. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Something doesn't feel right," Jill whispered.

'_Good so I'm not being paranoid like Leon'_ Chris thought.

He immediately regretted letting his thoughts stray to Leon and it showed on his face because Jill looked concerned.

"Chris? Honey what is it?" Jill asked as she stopped him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Leon," Chris replied.

Jill nodded in understanding and embraced him, struggling to keep her own emotions in check.

"Hey man, we are going to get that bastard, because then Leon's death won't be for nothing," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I will throttle him," Kevin replied.

"Unfortunately no one here could overpower Wesker, let alone kill him, that is why I hope Rebecca and Billy are having luck exposing any weakness he may have," Chris said.

"We haven't heard from them, they are supposed to be somewhere in Utah infiltrating his base there. Hopefully they will come up with something," Jill replied.

The team came to a set of double doors, Chris nodded at them and cautiously opened them while his team aimed their guns at any potential threat that may attack them. Nothing appeared so the team slowly made their way inside, it was pitch black and their flashlights did little to help so they stayed close together. As the group moved further in, they heard a noise and Chris halted the group. Suddenly bright lights came on and blinded the team. When his eyes adjusted Chris took in their surroundings. They were in a very large room that was empty of anything. There were two catwalks above them on opposite sides of the room. They were both lined with maybe twenty Umbrella soldiers, on the ground floor with them was maybe another fifty that were spread out in a semi circle in front of them. Then at the center directly in front of him stood the deadly mercenary HUNK. Chris noticed that his four soldiers were now aiming their guns at Jill, Kevin, Carlos and himself, they were spies and this whole thing was a trap.

'_Fuck' _Chris thought as his team dropped their weapons and put their hands behind their heads.

~**~

Claire and Steve sprinted by several zombies as they staggered towards them. Claire chanced a look back and noticed that the Bandersnatches had stopped to devour the undead.

'_Phew, well at least we can concentrate on the task at hand now,'_ Claire thought.

Steve took the lead and rounded the corner only to be greeted by another group of undead. The path was too narrow to get by so Steve holstered his sub machine guns and withdrew two pistols. Claire joined him and with deadly precision, they quickly dispatched the undead and sprinted off again. Steve stopped abruptly as their path was blocked by a monster neither of them had seen before.

"What the fuck is that?" Steve asked.

"I was about to ask you that," Claire replied.

Steve wasted no time and quickly switched weapons and started burning ammo with his machine guns. The bullets tore flesh away from its body but the creature seemed to either ignore it or not feel it. It had the head of a cobra snake that was attached to a human shaped body. But the body itself was covered in sharp spikes that could impale anything that got too close.

"It's not doing jack shit!" Steve cried as he ceased firing.

"Run," Claire replied.

~**~

Leon sat quietly in the SUV watching the other two agents like a hawk. Ada could tell he didn't trust them, but then again neither did she.

"We weren't told we would have company for this mission," Leon said breaking the silence.

"He said you would probably say something like that," Jared chuckled.

Leon's hand slowly slid down his side to his gun but Brooke noticed it.

"Leon don't we aren't spies for Wesker," Brooke said.

"Okay then how can I be sure you aren't lying? I trusted Hunnigan and look what happened to her," Leon replied.

"Well, you are a smart boy, and handsome to," Brooke said.

Ada's head snapped to the woman who was locking eyes with Leon.

'_Stay away from him bitch he's mine'_ Ada silently threatened.

"Call Adam and ask him yourself," Jared said offering his phone.

Leon decided to do just that and dialed his superior's office number.

"Adam Walsh here," Adam answered.

"Sir you didn't mention that Ada, Gabe and myself would be working with two other agents," Leon replied.

"Oh you must be talking about Jared and Brooke, don't worry Leon they are good agents, I vouch for them," Adam assured.

"Okay then if you vouch for them I trust you so I will trust them," Leon replied.

"Good, everything else going well?" Adam asked.

"So far so good, then again we aren't there yet," Leon replied.

"Okay contact me if there are any problems," Adam said.

"Yes sir, Leon out," Leon replied.

"So?" Jared asked as Leon returned his phone.

"I'm sorry," Leon said.

"Don't worry, we have heard a lot of things about you Leon, like your mission to Spain? I saw the file, you poor baby," Brooke cooed.

Leon said nothing but he failed to notice Ada was wearing a look of fury. Leon may not have detected it but Ada knew what Brooke was doing and she had half a mind to let the bitch know.

'_Stop, your just being protective but Leon is a big boy plus he already told you he loved you' _Ada assured herself.

"We are nearing the city," Gabe spoke up.

Ada almost laughed as she watched Leon check his guns for the millionth time but he caught her amused look. Brooke was watching him to and he also saw her similar look.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Your too cute," Brooke laughed.

Ada looked like she wanted to murder Brooke and Leon finally caught on to what was going on and shook his head. They arrived at the given coordinates and found several jeeps some seemed to be fine while a few looked like they were put through a grinder. The agents swiftly exited the SUV. Jared, Gabe and Brooke walked ahead but Leon lagged and made Ada lag behind.

"Hey, play nice now," Leon teased.

"Leon, surely you know what she is doing?" Ada asked.

"I know, but I belong to a beautiful butterfly remember?" Leon asked smirking as he jogged to catch up to the others.

Ada let a small smile play over her lips before she joined the others. Leon examined the ruined vehicles while the others searched the few that were still intact for anything they could use.

"Whatever the hell did this…I hope we don't run into it," Leon said.

"What about those Bandersnatches we read about?" Ada asked joining him.

"I doubt it, it's a possibility but something tells me it was something much worse than that," Leon replied.

"Like what?" Jared asked.

"I wish I knew," Leon admitted.

A loud bang was heard and all five trained their pistols in the direction of the sound. One of the jeeps' doors fell off its hinges and a bloody soldier came tumbling out. Leon held up his hand to the others while he slowly approached.

"H-help me," the soldier croaked out.

"Have you been bitten?" Leon asked with his gun still trained on the wounded man.

"N-no, I'm not infected…we…were…attacked…by these…monsters…there had to be…more than…twenty," the soldier sputtered.

Leon holstered his pistol and gently rolled the man on his back and grimaced, a large chunk of his stomach was gone, it would seem a Bandersnatch attacked him.

"Hold on soldier, Jared your phone!" Leon ordered.

Jared came jogging over and handed Leon his phone before stooping down to inspect the bloody man.

"Sir, we found an uninfected survivor, of Claire's team, he is badly wounded and needs medical attention right away," Leon reported.

"Can you confirm that B.O.W. weapons are on the loose?" Adam asked.

"From the carnage I am seeing sir yes," Leon confirmed.

"Understood, I am dispatching a medical team and a small special ops team to assist you," Adam replied.

"Understood, Leon out," Leon replied.

"What did he say?" Gabe asked.

"He is dispatching reinforcements, hold on soldier, help is coming," Leon encouraged.

"So what we sit and wait now?" Jared asked.

"No, Gabe and Brooke, you will stay with him while Jared, Ada and myself continue on contact us if you have any problems, also contact us when the team arrives," Leon ordered.

The two nodded while Leon led Jared and Ada away and deeper into the city.

~**~

Claire blasted a Bandersnatch away from her with her shotgun, Steve was firing his machine guns at a small hoard of undead that had cut them off.

"Steve hurry I'm running out of ammo!" Claire cried as she blasted a second one back.

"I'm trying there are so many!" Steve yelled.

The two then heard a loud crack, it sounded like a rifle. The nearest Bandersnatch's head exploded and it collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. Steve and Claire searched for the source of the gunshot when several more shots were fired and the few zombies that were left fell quickly. The second Bandersnatch was getting up when its head too exploded.

"What the hell?" Steve asked.

"You better be more careful Steve," Leon said approaching.

"Leon?" Claire asked in disbelief.

A beautiful Eurasian woman joined him along with another agent. Claire saw the rifle in the woman's hands and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Claire Redfield," Claire said offering her hand to Ada.

"Ada Wong," Ada replied returning her handshake.

"This is agent Jared, he was assigned to help us find you," Leon introduced.

"So it's just you three?" Steve asked.

"No we found one of your team members, he's badly wounded and our other two agents, Gabe and Brooke are watching over him. I called it in and a medical team and a special ops team is en route to assist us," Leon replied.

"How did you find us?" Steve asked.

"It's not hard to find someone who is burning through ammo like you Steve," Leon replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked challengingly.

"It just means that you need to use your head, you were using an automatic weapon against undead, they can only be killed by head shots. You should have been using either a pistol, a rifle, or a shotgun. Or better yet controlling your fire with short bursts to their heads," Leon lectured.

"Where do you get off lecturing me like that?" Steve demanded.

"Because if you keep going the way you are you will waste time and ammunition, and that can prove to be fatal. Now Claire, how many were there in your team?" Leon asked.

"Well we had a total of ten people. You found one, then there is Steve and myself, plus four others were ripped apart by Bandersnatches, so I guess we are looking for three more," Claire replied.

"Alright let's move, if we are lucky we will locate them before the teams get here," Leon said.

As they started off however, Jared's phone rang.

"Jared here," Jared answered.

"Jared it's Brooke, the team has arrived," Brooke replied.

"Okay hold position, we are on our way," Jared ordered.

"Okay you heard him let's move," Leon replied as the group hurriedly made their way back to the others.

~**~

"I never thought that it would be so easy to trap the legendary Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Plus Kevin Ryman, survivor of Raccoon City and the well known former Umbrella soldier Carlos Olivera, oh Wesker will reward me greatly for this," HUNK taunted.

"You bastard, you can't fight us like a man so you have to resort to underhanded and cowardly tactics, I must say I am disappointed," Chris taunted back.

"Disappointed? Say what you will I just follow orders Chris…now slide all of your weapons over to me," HUNK ordered.

Kevin however spun on one of their betrayers and put a pistol to his head and used him as a shield.

"Back off or I will kill him!" Kevin yelled.

HUNK shook his head and chuckled. Then without warning he drew his own sidearm and put a bullet in the soldier's head. Kevin was shocked as the body slid from his grasp.

"I don't like being threatened like that Mr. Ryman. So I will make one of my own threats, if you care about your little girlfriend Cindy and your soon to come child you will drop your weapons and do as I say, be thankful I am giving you this option because I was tempted to leave that child fatherless," HUNK snarled.

Kevin gasped and immediately complied as Carlos put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now, take them to Wesker," HUNK ordered.

The soldiers swarmed on them and ushered them out of the door they had recently entered.

'_God help us'_ Chris thought.

~**~

Crimson stood by the large glass window awaiting his visitor. As he pondered what his next move would be, his office door opened.

"Sir, he has been awakened, it was difficult but he is alive and well," his top scientist reported.

Crimson turned and followed the scientist as he led him to the main lab where they had been working on their secret weapon, Crimson was confident that this would upset the balance of power in his favor. They entered and Crimson approached the tank of liquid that held said weapon.

"Open the tank," Crimson ordered.

They did so and the being stepped out and took in his surroundings before his eyes rested on the man in front of him who he supposed was the leader.

"Welcome back Krauser," Crimson greeted.

AN: I know ending it there was mean, don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoyed so let me know in a review and until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil blah blah blah.

AN: Hi everyone! Well I think we have quite a story going here and it is turning out better than I thought it would. Your support means everything to me. I want to give a special thanks once again to Marnalouw89, and Afro Spirit. To everyone else don't be shy and leave a review I can take it I'm a big boy lol. Okay I'm done now on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Jack Krauser crouched defensively, ready for any attack that may come at him.

"You can relax, no one here wants to harm you," Crimson assured calmly.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What the fuck happened?! Why am I here?" Krauser demanded.

"Calm down Krauser," Crimson replied.

"How do you know me?" Krauser asked.

"I am Henry Crimson, you are currently inside of my secret headquarters. As for what happened it is a bit of a long story," Crimson explained.

"Well I need to know what the fuck is going on," Krauser demanded.

"Okay but first what is the last thing you remember?" Crimson asked.

"I remember fighting a government agent, his name was Leon S. Kennedy, I was reckless and stupid and he beat me. Perhaps he thought me dead, however I managed to regain myself although the bastard did a good job on me I will admit," Krauser admitted.

"Then what?" Crimson asked sounding like a psychiatrist.

"Then…wait why the fuck should I reveal anything to you?!" Krauser demanded.

"Well my friend because I know that you were employed by Wesker to spy on Saddler and his crazy cult of fools, I also know you were supposedly working with Ada Wong on that mission," Crimson explained.

"Ada Wong…the bitch in the red dress, double crossed me, after my battle with Leon I tried to take her out after I found out what she was, but because of my battle with Leon she defeated me with ease, so answer me how am I here? She killed me," Krauser asked.

"Remember you said you fell to the agent? Well you fell to her but you did not die, I sent one of my teams into the island to gather anything they could and perhaps bring back a sample of the parasite. They found your bloody corpse, but the plaga was trying to escape your dying body, if they had allowed it to escape then and there, you indeed would have died. But they secured you and the plaga which was still attached to your body and brought you back here. Unfortunately, you no longer have that power as we stabilized you and in doing so killed the plaga," Crimson explained.

"What?" Krauser asked clearly confused.

"You have been reborn my friend, Wesker and I have formed an alliance to destroy our enemies," Crimson replied.

"I must have been out for awhile because this is seriously fucked up," Krauser said.

"Yes, but how would you like to join us, and get revenge on your…old friend?" Crimson asked.

"What?" Krauser asked.

"We are working together to destroy our opposition, and one of our most difficult adversaries is Leon Scott Kennedy," Crimson replied.

"I will kill him with my bare hands…slowly," Krauser growled.

"Yes, what is difficult with Leon however is his formidability," Crimson replied.

"I know how to bring him down, I never got the chance in Spain," Krauser said.

"How?" Crimson asked.

"Ada Wong, she and Leon are close you manage to get her…Leon will fall swiftly," Krauser replied with an evil smirk.

"Ah but getting to her will be a problem," Crimson said.

"We will have to separate her from the others somehow," Krauser replied.

"Wait, I have just thought of the perfect idea, you see, Leon was infected after his battle with Saddler, it was small and very slow, but now he takes medication to keep it at bay," Crimson explained.

"Really? He's going to become one of those…Ganados?" Krauser asked in surprise.

"No it is different but we can tell her we have found a cure, then tell her to come alone, we want to make an exchange, we send Leon the cure, and in exchange she surrenders to us," Crimson replied.

"You think she'd go for it?" Krauser asked.

"She will know that she shouldn't but she will comply because of one little word," Crimson said.

"Which is?" Krauser asked.

"Love," Crimson replied with an evil smile.

"So you think that she may actually love him?" Krauser asked.

"Well, she cares enough to protect him," Crimson pointed out.

"Well then once she surrenders, we can pump information out of her," Krauser replied.

"Ada is strong she won't talk," Crimson warned.

"Everyone talks, I think I can make her squeal," Krauser replied with a small chuckle.

"Well then we shall make preparations, we have fused your body with a small bit of the master plaga sample. We have spread the Las Plagas already and you will control them much like Saddler did," Crimson said.

"I have the perfect plan in mind," Krauser replied.

~**~

Leon led the group back to the others and found several special forces soldiers and some doctors and nurses.

"Leon! Thank god are you alright?" Brooke asked as she reached for him.

Leon sidestepped Brooke's advance without making it look rude since he made a beeline for the newcomers.

'_Just keep pressing my buttons bitch…I dare you, no I beg you' _Ada thought viciously.

"Agent Kennedy?" the leader asked.

"Yeah?" Leon asked.

"I am Keith Stone, leader of Eagle Team," Keith answered offering his hand.

Leon took it and glanced at his team, there were five total in the team and four doctors.

"This city is dead, there isn't anyone left," Claire spoke up.

"Hold on, how did you get here?" Leon asked looking around.

"Via chopper," Keith replied.

"Where did it go?" Leon asked already knowing the answer.

"We were dispatched to assist in your mission," Keith replied.

"Our mission is done we rescued them and now we need an evac," Leon said.

"I'm afraid not sir, I was supposed to deliver this to you," Keith replied handing Leon a folder.

Leon opened the folder and read through the documents, Leon lifted his head to Keith who only nodded. Leon spun around and fixed Ada with a hard stare, a stare she knew all too well by now, he was about to ask her something and he wasn't going to accept any bullshit.

"You gave the master sample to Crimson didn't you?" Leon asked.

"Y…yes," Ada replied hesitantly.

Ada was a little afraid of where he was going with this, mainly because she feared he would draw the wrong conclusion.

"Fuck me," Leon cursed as he dropped the folder into Keith's hands and walked away to put some distance between himself and the team.

"Leon?" Ada asked.

"I want everyone to read over that file and get up to speed, be quick, we don't have a lot of time," Leon ordered as he checked his weapons.

Everyone read the file and Ada found Leon nearby leaning on the remains of a car seemingly deep in thought.

"Leon…I…" Ada started.

"Las Plagas is here, you saw the file…that nightmare all over again. Las Plagas and the T-virus, my worst fear has become real, Crimson is collaborating with Wesker," Leon cut her off.

"But Leon…" Ada protested.

"Ada I don't blame you don't worry," Leon replied as he opened his arm to her.

"I know but it's my fault," Ada said.

"No, put the blame where it belongs, on Crimson and Wesker, I just don't know if I am strong enough to stop them this time," Leon replied dropping his gaze.

"What do you mean Leon? I have seen you overcome impossible odds, odds that I am thankful that I didn't have to overcome," Ada said.

"Ada…time is running out…my body is starting to reject the medication," Leon confessed.

"What?" Ada asked taken aback.

"I have had to up my doses, Adam has already put in the order to fabricate a serum that I have to inject daily," Leon replied.

"Oh my god…Leon," Ada said as her hand covered her mouth in horror.

"Agent Kennedy! The team is ready to go!" Jared called.

Leon immediately got up and headed to organize the group leaving Ada deep in thought.

'_No this is Leon, he can't die….it feels like he is losing his will' _Ada thought.

"Ada! We're moving out!" Leon called.

Ada was startled from her thoughts and jogged to catch up to the team. She saw Brooke take the spot on Leon's left, She immediately filled the spot on his right.

"So then we are going to the source of the infection? How the hell do we find that?" Gabe asked.

"Well, for the Ganados to be effective there has to be someone running the show here, we find them, take them out then the rest won't be hard to eliminate as they won't automatically attack intruders," Leon explained.

"What about the unforeseen complications?" Jared asked.

"Those are always there, try being optimistic," Leon replied.

"In other words, shut up," Ada clarified.

Claire and Steve walked behind Leon, Ada, and Brooke next to the doctors. Claire had enquired about their field experience and discovered each of them had a sidearm and knew how to use it. Claire watched Brooke brush her hand against Leon's innocently. Claire however knew better and made a mental note to keep an eye on Brooke.

"Well, it's Spain all over again," Leon said.

The group saw maybe twenty Ganados ahead of them walking in and out of ruined buildings.

"Ada," Leon said.

Ada nodded and brought her rifle up and zoomed in to scope it out. She managed to catch most of them they seemed to be carrying out some sort of task.

"Twenty at least," Ada replied.

"We have to hurry," Leon said.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because they are more dangerous at night," Leon replied walking forward.

The others followed shortly but stopped when one of the Ganados screamed and pointed at the team. Leon never broke pace however as the nearest one charged him. Ada brought her rifle up but saw Leon grab its right arm, twist around behind it and snap its neck.

"Whoa," Steve said.

Ada smiled, that was her Leon, he didn't break pace however as he engaged the next Ganado with a powerful roundhouse kick that shattered its skull.

"Let's move!" Ada ordered.

The team hurried to catch up to Leon, firing while they moved, what they remained unaware of, was that they were being watched and guided right into a trap.

"That's right comrade, keep going," Krauser encouraged quietly.

Leon was tackled from behind and struggled to throw off the raving Ganado when its head exploded. Leon looked to see that his savior was Ada and smirked at her which earned him a wink in return. Leon got up and looked around to see the team engaged with the multiplying number of Ganados and saw that they were quickly getting surrounded.

"There are too many! Fall back!" Keith ordered as he reloaded his MPK-5.

Leon watched as Claire, Steve, Gabe, and Ada retreated into a nearby building. He to was backpedaling into another building with Brooke, and Jared. Keith and his team had already started their retreat back the way they had come. Jared slammed the doors shut and began to push things up against the door to hold it. Leon was already exploring their options in the building, it was one floor and fairly small so defending it would be easy.

"That will hold those bastards for awhile," Jared said.

"We don't have a lot of time, they will find a way in," Leon replied.

~**~

Ada, Claire, Steve, and Gabe barred the door which was being pummeled on by the blood thirsty crowd outside.

"Okay the others are nearby, we just have to find a way to regroup," Gabe said.

"Right, Gabe, Steve you search the second floor, Claire and I will search the third floor," Ada replied.

What are we looking for?" Steve asked.

"We need to make sure that we are the only ones in here," Ada replied.

"Oh good idea," Steve agreed.

As Ada and Claire headed up to the third floor, they split up from there to search. Ada climbed a ladder that led to a small platform above, when she got up there she was surprised to see a white piece of paper laying on one of the few tables. It was strange because the paper looked fresh. Ada picked it up and found writing on it.

_Ada Wong, the bitch in the red dress, I will make this simple. Crimson has developed a cure for Kennedy's…condition. If what he suspects is true, Kennedy's body will start to reject the temporary shit soon. So we are willing to make a deal, all you need to do is make it to the roof of this building, make sure you bring one person with you, someone in the team you can trust. Do not bring Leon, if you do the deal is off._

Ada gasped, was it true? Her mind flashed back to their talk only an hour before. Leon was indeed running out of time and this could be the answer. Ada knew that this so called deal was probably a shit deal but at this point Ada didn't care as long as she could save her beloved from his disease.

"Claire! I found something come with me!" Ada called.

~**~

Krauser stood at the edge of the rooftop gazing down at the Ganado hoard trying to break into the building across from him. He smirked when he noticed he was no longer alone. He turned to look at a shocked Ada Wong, and Claire Redfield who drew her pistol instantly.

"So we meet again bitch," Krauser greeted.

"You are supposed to be dead," Ada replied regaining her composure.

"Yet here I stand, now put that fucking gun away girl, we will not be fighting," Krauser snapped.

"No way prick what are you doing here then?" Claire asked.

"Negotiating," Krauser answered.

"Okay then negotiate," Ada replied.

"Well, as I said in the note we have a cure for Kennedy's condition," Krauser started.

"Condition? Is Leon sick?" Claire asked confused.

"Not now Claire I'll explain later," Ada replied.

"What do you want Krauser?" Ada demanded impatiently.

"We want to make an exchange, simple as that we hand over the cure, and in exchange you surrender to us Ada," Krauser replied.

"No way!" Claire cried.

Ada figured as much, the cold blooded side of her told her no, but her heart was scolding her for having to even think about it. Ada knew what she would do.

"Fine, we have a deal, give Claire the cure," Ada said.

"What? Ada you can't be serious!" Claire cried in shock.

"Good girl, okay then a deal is a deal, here it is," Krauser replied tossing a small vial to Claire.

Claire caught it and watched as Ada walked towards Krauser. She then noted the sound of a chopper and soon it descended upon them and without a word Krauser and Ada left Claire standing there defeated.

"Claire do you read? Claire!" Leon's voice yelled from her comm link.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"The Ganados have all dropped dead! I can't explain it come out here," Leon replied.

Claire hurried to rejoin Gabe and Steve and rushed outside only to see the others examining the pile of bodies.

"What happened? There's no sign of any fatal wounds," Brooke asked.

"Something isn't right," Leon said.

"Leon!" Claire called as the three of them joined the team.

"Where's Ada?" Leon asked.

"We were exploring the rooftop and we encountered a man, Ada called him Krauser," Claire replied.

"What?! Why didn't you contact me?!" Leon yelled as he started for the building but Claire caught his arm.

"She's gone, he took her," Claire replied sadly.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Krauser wanted to make a deal, here this is the cure that was developed for your disease, they agreed to give it to you in exchange for Ada. She agreed," Claire replied.

Leon took the small vial from Claire and with a cold fury he hurled the vial at the wall, shattering it.

"What the hell Leon?!" Claire demanded angrily.

"God damn it!! Claire it's a fake! They never got a blood sample from me! The best they could have is some dried blood from clothing I wore! Son of a bitch it was a trap!" Leon yelled in rage.

"What are we going to do now?" Keith asked.

Leon knew finally, it was all an elaborate trap to get to Ada. But what Leon remained ignorant of, was just how far the rabbit hole went. This was just the beginning, the beginning of the end…the unleashing of hell on earth.

AN: Well there we go I want to thank all of you and I hope that you will leave a review and let me know if you are enjoying the ride. I hope it is living up to your expectations. So put me at ease with a review lol. Anyway until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it I only own the plot. Resident Evil belongs to its respective owners.

AN: Greetings once again readers! Well I hope like always that you are enjoying this. I already have another idea swimming in my head for another story lol. Well anyway, let us get this show on the road! A very special thank you to Marnalouw89 once again along with Cloudy Smile. Your support means everything. Okay now chapter 13!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Chris slowly opened his eyes and cringed at the large headache he had. He took in his surroundings and discovered he was laying on freezing concrete in a dark room. He slowly rose to a sitting position, testing his body for serious injury. He found nothing but a couple bumps and bruises so he stood and took everything in. He was being held in a cell of some kind. He tensed when he heard movement, he was not alone in here. He turned to the far corner and saw a figure slumped against the wall and slowly approached them.

"Hey," Chris called out.

"Chris?" a female voice asked.

"Jill? Jill!" Chris cried as he hurried to her side.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"I don't know we were captured by Hunk, can you move? Are you hurt?" Chris asked.

"No I'm okay," Jill replied as she stood up with Chris's help.

Their cell door opened and blinded them with a bright light as several soldiers rushed in. They were soon followed by a man that both Chris and Jill hated with a cold fury.

"Wesker!" Chris snarled as he charged at the man.

Wesker easily punched Chris and sent him slamming against the back wall and crumpling to the floor in pain.

"Well you haven't changed at all Chris, that is one of the many flaws you seem to have," Wesker replied.

"What do you want Wesker?!" Jill demanded as she moved to help Chris.

"I am using you all to bait the BHA of course," Wesker replied.

"What?" Jill asked confused.

"They have been a terrible inconvenience and must be dealt with," Wesker replied.

"Then why haven't you killed us?" Chris asked.

"Like I said, I won't kill you until your usefulness has expired, so enjoy what is left of your miserable lives," Wesker replied as he left them.

~**~

Leon immediately swiped Jared's phone and contacted Adam.

"Director Walsh," Adam answered.

"Sir it's Leon, I need an immediate evac," Leon replied.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Las Plagas happened and Ada was captured, listen just hurry and get us all out of here," Leon replied quickly.

"I'm afraid we have another big problem, so Leon I am sending a chopper to get you, Gabe, Claire, and Steve. The rest of your team will remain behind," Adam explained.

"What? But why?" Leon asked.

"The mission stands this was a direct order from the President, standby for immediate chopper evac, brief the team in the mean time," Adam replied.

"But sir, the Ganados dropped dead all of them," Leon protested.

"That's good, but the other threat that Claire's team was sent in for in the first place has not been eliminated correct?" Adam asked.

"No sir, the threat still exists," Leon replied.

"Okay then, you have your orders, when your chopper arrives you will report to HQ to be debriefed are we clear?" Adam asked.

"Crystal," Leon replied as he hung up.

"So what's the plan now?" Claire asked.

"Listen up! The mission stands, a chopper is en route to evac myself, Claire, Steve, and Gabe. The rest of you are to continue the mission. Jared you are now in charge understand?" Leon asked.

No one objected however Brooke was noticeably upset.

"Good, okay you three follow me to the evac point the rest of you…good luck and don't make me have to come back in after you got it?" Leon asked.

"Right, we will see it through Leon," Jared replied as he saluted the blonde agent.

Leon nodded and the two new groups parted ways with Leon leading the way to the outskirts of the city. Claire could see that on the surface Leon was being calm and strong but really she knew he was really resisting from letting a wild rage overcome him. She could tell by the way he clenched his fists and then unclenched them only to repeat the process over and over while he walked. One of the many good qualities about Leon was his ability to keep his cool no matter what was happening.

"I'm sorry I got angry Claire," Leon said suddenly.

"No Leon it's okay I shouldn't have let Ada do it," Claire replied.

"You obviously don't know Ada Wong very well," Leon said with a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Claire asked.

"Claire, you wouldn't have been able to stop Ada no matter what you did, that woman is very independent that way," Leon replied.

They continued on in silence and no sooner did they reach the extraction point did a chopper come into their view. The agents quickly boarded and headed back to Washington.

~**~

Krauser sat back leisurely in the chopper and glanced over at Ada who had been tied up.

"So bitch you and my old comrade huh?" Krauser asked.

"I don't know what your talking about," Ada replied without emotion.

"I never would have thought a cold bitch like you could fall for anyone, let alone Kennedy," Krauser continued.

"Your out of your mind, I don't have feelings for him," Ada lied convincingly.

Ada knew that the assassin in her was kicking in as she noticed her voice become cold.

"Then why did you go to such great lengths to keep him alive, I would have killed him had it not been for you," Krauser asked.

"Because I needed him to get rid of Saddler for me so I could get the sample and complete my mission which by the way I did," Ada replied smoothly.

"Oh good, because when Kennedy comes after you, he will find that you are to die for," Krauser laughed cruelly.

'_Oh my god…it's a trap, Krauser is right, Leon will come he always does' _Ada thought.

"As for you…well your future isn't too bright either," Krauser added.

"You bastard, I will kill you and I will make damn sure you stay dead," Ada vowed.

~**~

Leon, Claire, Steve, and Gabe arrived back at HQ and entered Adam's office.

"Okay sit down we have a lot to sort out, things are getting out of hand fast," Adam said.

"Sir Wesker and Crimson have banded together and now they have Ada," Leon replied.

"Well then I am afraid the next bit of news is really going to depress you then," Adam said.

Before Leon could ask what he was talking about the door opened and two people entered the room.

"Oh good you're here," Adam said.

"We were starting to worry about you two," Leon replied.

"Oh before I forget, Gabe this is Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen, Rebecca, Billy, this is Gabe he used to work for Crimson but turned over a new leaf," Adam introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Rebecca said.

"Okay we need to get you all up to speed, now Leon has just informed me that Ada has been captured," Adam replied.

"Ada?" Billy asked.

"She's one of ours, she was a spy for Wesker but really she was working for Henry Crimson but Leon had a run in with him and discovered that he was no better than Wesker and now they are working together," Adam explained.

"Damn," Billy replied.

"Okay next, we lost contact with Chris Redfield and his team some time ago, we believe they were captured as well," Adam continued.

"Son of a bitch…" Leon breathed.

"Now our best agents were with Chris, including Jill Valentine, Kevin Ryman, and Carlos Olivera," Adam replied.

"We have to help them sir, but they also have Ada…" Leon trailed off.

Adam felt bad for the young agent who looked terribly conflicted, but Adam was going to ease his pain somewhat.

"I have prepped a team to go after Chris, they will be under heavy guard as I understand," Adam explained.

"Sir Wesker may be using them to bait us," Rebecca replied.

"That is why we are sending in two of our elite units, these agents are the best after you guys. Now as for Ada we don't have the man power or resources right now to launch any type of rescue attempt," Adam said sadly.

"Sir, I will go after her," Leon replied with a steely resolve.

"But Leon, attacking one of their bases alone? I know how you feel but that's suicide!" Gabe cried.

"I'm not asking for permission, I am going regardless," Leon replied sharply but calmly.

"She doesn't know how lucky she is…alright her homing device was not destroyed we tracked her to a small island off the coast of California. Strangely, we have no records of this small island but until now it was uninhabited. I will arrange for a chopper to take you, it should be ready in about twenty minutes, gear up and god speed son," Adam said.

"Thank you sir, bring our friends back okay guys?" Leon asked.

"You got it, just make sure you come back," Rebecca replied.

Leon nodded before turning and heading out of the office and to the armory.

"He's crazy," Billy said.

"No Billy…he's in love," Rebecca replied.

~**~

Leon entered the armory and knew he would have to go heavy so he strapped on the lightest vest they had. Leon always had his custom handgun, he also holstered the Killer 7 magnum he had acquired in Spain. Leon scanned the rest of his weaponry since each agent had a large locker that contained all of their weapons medical supplies and combat clothes. Leon could have taken weapons from the larger stockpile but his weapons, at least some of them were custom made and tuned to fit his personal taste. Leon picked up his next weapon a sawed off triple barreled shotgun Leon called it the Hydra 12. Leon loved this weapon because it was powerful yet small allowing for easy transport on his body. Next he picked up an MP5-K assault rifle and slung it over his shoulder. Last he grabbed a standard issue TMP sub machine gun. He was about to leave but stopped and turned to another locker and opened it to find and array of grenades. Leon grabbed four frag grenades, two incendiary, and three flash grenades and clipped them onto his belt on different sides.

"Hold on Ada, I'm coming for you," Leon said as he headed out and boarded the waiting chopper.

"Agent Kennedy! We are taking you to the coast where you will then board a small boat that will take you to the island. This will help you avoid detection by the enemy!" the pilot called over the roar of the chopper.

Leon nodded as the chopper took off towards the coast. He had no idea what to expect when he got there, but he knew one thing, he wasn't leaving without Ada that was for sure.

~**~

Claire, Steve, Rebecca, Billy, and Gabe geared up and met up with the two assault teams. The Black Hawk team consisted of four people. Jessica Baker, she was the leader. Standing at five foot eight with jet black shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. Curtis Johnson stood at six foot one with military cut style brown hair and baby blue eyes. A formidable soldier who has a soft spot for Jessica. TJ Hanson stood at five foot eleven with grey eyes. His hair was also military cut but was jet black in color. Finally there was Kelly Swanson, long blonde hair with icy blue eyes and standing at five foot nine.

"Jessica Baker, Black Hawk team," Jessica introduced.

"Rebecca Chambers, this is Billy, Claire, Steve and Gabe," Rebecca replied.

The second team approached, also four members but all were wearing masks. The one they supposed to be the leader approached and removed his mask.

"I am the leader of Ghost team the name's Bradley, but you can call me Brad, this is my team, Sasha, Nick, and Tanya," Brad introduced quickly.

Brad was the tallest at around six foot three, but what was really strange about him was his bleach white hair that was cut military style and a small scar on his left cheek that looked like a nasty knife wound. Sasha looked to be about five foot five and she looked to be Russian with long black hair. Nick was probably six foot even with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail under a bandana. Tanya was about five foot nine also with neck length blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Okay everyone up to speed on our mission?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get going," Nick replied impatiently.

"Okay but we need to be very careful, there may be bioweapons at the target area," Rebecca cautioned.

"Seriously we are team Ghost, nothing will stop us," Brad replied arrogantly as they headed for the Hummer.

"Arrogant bastards," Billy said quietly.

"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit," Gabe said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Those idiots are going to get us all killed…or worse," Gabe replied.

"Come on let's go," Rebecca said as the rest of them followed after Ghost Team.

~**~

Adam read through the various reports scattered around his cluttered desk when his phone rang.

"Director Walsh," Adam answered.

"Director Adam Walsh of the BHA, the man replied with amusement.

"Who is this?" Adam asked.

"Why I am Albert Wesker of course," Wesker chuckled.

"Wesker! How?" Adam demanded.

"Why your team was kind enough to supply your number for me," Wesker replied smoothly.

"What have you done to them?!" Adam demanded angrily.

"I am sure you can guess, as for the last of your agents…Jared I think his name is? He will be joining his team," Wesker replied as the line went dead.

"Hello? Wesker! Damn!" Adam yelled as he slammed the phone down.

~**~

Wesker crushed the phone in his hand and turned to the broken agent that was still alive and bloody. He quickly glanced around at the other bodies with a twisted satisfaction before approaching Jared.

"Now, where is the BHA headquarters?" Wesker asked as he grabbed the front of Jared's vest and pulled him close to his face.

"Go to hell you bastard, you killed my team!" Jared yelled.

"I won't ask you again, where is the headquarters?" Wesker asked.

Jared responded by spitting a generous amount of blood in Wesker's face Wesker wiped the blood off and hoisted the agent up off the ground with his left hand.

"So be it," Wesker snarled.

"I'll see you in hell," Jared replied.

Wesker punched a hole through Jared's chest and ripped out his heart and began to crush it. Wesker dropped Jared's convulsing body and watched it writhe before finally laying still and Jared was no more.

AN: Well there we go! Thanks a million to everyone and a special thank you to my reviewers. So I wonder how Leon will come out of his fight? What about Claire, Rebecca and the two new teams? Will Chris, Jill, Kevin, and Carlos be rescued? Well anyway leave a review for me will you? Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil I only own the plotline and the OC's.

AN: Hi guys! I have had nothing but good support from you guys. A special thank you to Marnalouw89 and Doesnotknowname. Now should you have any helpful input it is most appreciated. You may also email me if you wish, just request it in a review and I will send you the address. But for now, enjoy the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon exited the chopper and traveled down the beach until he reached the dock where a small boat was waiting for him. Strangely Leon was reminded of the last boat ride he had taken which happened to be in Salazar's castle…with Ada.

"Ada," Leon breathed.

"Agent Kennedy, this case arrived for you from Mr. Walsh," the agent said holding a silver attaché case.

Leon opened the case and found three large syringes filled with a pale yellowish green liquid. It was the serum, Leon cringed he hated needles.

"Thanks," Leon replied as he put the three syringes in one of his pockets.

"Are you ready?" the agent asked.

"Yeah, I need to hurry," Leon replied.

The agent nodded and both boarded and sped off into the darkness.

(AN: I forgot to mention last chapter that Leon would be going in at night under cover of darkness, my apologies.)

Leon relaxed while the agent drove, he was thankful he had his brown leather jacket as it was quite cold on the water. Leon absent mindedly checked his weapons again when he noticed the boat was slowing. He hadn't realized that they were already there. As Leon glanced up he couldn't see anything at first but as he squinted into the distance he could see a faint landmass outline. Leon guessed Ada was somewhere deep inside but that only hardened his determination to save the woman he loved. The boat finally came to a stop by a newly built dock where another slightly larger ship was sitting.

'_Yep, definitely not uninhabited,' _Leon thought.

"Good luck, and here take this," the agent said as he handed Leon another TMP.

"Thanks," Leon replied as he clambered onto the dock and watched the boat disappear into the darkness.

Leon hopped aboard the other ship to search it. He was hoping to find anything on Ada's exact location or maybe he would be lucky and find a map of the place.

"Yeah right," Leon said to himself.

Leon was surprised to find a tape recorder sitting in plain view, as if he was meant to find it. He examined it before playing back the tape.

"_Mr. Crimson, we have received word that Wong has successfully been captured," _

_"Very good Matthew, I am sure she will…satisfy my needs before I kill her,"_

_"So shall I have escorted to the cell block sir?" Mathew asked._

_"No take her to my personal quarters," Crimson replied._

Leon smashed the tape recorder in rage and started for the base, the rational part of him tried to reason that stealth was the best approach but the fury overrode it easily.

'_I am going to rip this god damned place apart'_ Leon snarled in his head.

Leon soon found the main entrance and found two guards. He drew his pistol and quickly plugged them both before running on inside. Alarms began to go off and Leon almost laughed, of course they were expecting him but it didn't matter. Suddenly a swarm of civilians charged from the opposite gate and Leon recognized immediately that they were infected with Las Plagas.

"So nice of you to come visit Leon, this base is built into several large areas like the one you are now standing in. We are going to play a little game, survive what lurks in each area and you will advance to the next area. Your beloved is waiting deep inside do you think you can survive and make it to her?" Crimson asked over a loudspeaker.

"You have no idea who you are messing with Crimson," Leon replied drawing both TMP's.

"Kill the intruder!" Crimson ordered.

"Yippee ki yay mother fuckers," Leon said as he unleashed a punishing barrage of gunfire on the incoming hoard.

~**~

Claire laid her head on Steve's shoulder as they rode in the SUV. They rode with the Ghost team and so far they were not a chatty bunch. Gabe was driving the second SUV with Jessica riding shotgun and her team in the back. They were surprised when they learned that the base they were attacking was lightly defended or so the reports said. Rebecca and Billy were driving ahead of the two SUV's in a small jeep.

"So, lightly defended, I'm surprised," Jessica said.

"It's bullshit," Gabe replied.

"Huh?" Jessica asked.

"There's no way that Wesker would behave like that something is up I know it," Gabe replied.

"How do you know?" Curtis asked.

"When it comes to Wesker, it is never simple," Gabe replied.

"Yo, this is Brad you copy?" Brad said over the radio.

"Gabe here what is it?" Gabe answered.

"We are coming up on the base and will be going in at the south entrance got it?" Brad asked.

"Copy that, I will take my team north, what about Billy and Rebecca?" Gabe asked.

"They told us to proceed and that they would infiltrate from another entrance," Brad replied.

"Got it, over and out," Gabe said.

"So a three way attack?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, hang on we're here," Gabe replied as he stopped the vehicle and everyone climbed out.

Gabe peered through his binoculars at the entrance and saw only one guard.

"Only one? Okay something is definitely up," Gabe said handing them to Jessica.

"Either way it will be easy to get in at least, Kelly take him out," Jessica ordered.

Kelly withdrew her sniper rifle and took careful aim and felled the guard quietly with a bullet to the head.

"Nice work, let's move," Gabe said.

The group moved quickly and entered the facility quietly. They heard gunfire outside somewhere and guessed the other team ran into some trouble.

"Come on we have to find the prison block," Gabe said.

"Aren't we here to destroy the base?" Kelly asked.

"If Wesker is here, are you nuts? He would kill all of us," Gabe replied.

Jessica was busy at a small terminal trying to find the cell block.

"There!" Jessica cried pointing at the screen.

"Okay that's not far from here, Claire come in do you read?" Gabe asked.

"Gabe are you okay what is it?" Claire asked.

"We found where the cell block is located. We are moving there now it's on the second floor in the east wing of the building," Gabe replied.

"Okay, Steve and I will meet you there," Claire said.

"Wait what about Brad and the others?" Gabe asked.

"They thought it would be fun to engage the brunt of the soldiers in a fire fight so we let them and are heading for you," Claire explained in a not too pleased tone.

"Damn it, what about Billy and Rebecca?" Gabe asked.

"Haven't heard from them," Claire admitted.

"Okay, we will see you soon," Gabe replied.

"Let's go," Jessica said.

"You guys go ahead and meet Claire and Steve and rescue the others, I am going to head towards the last point where Billy and Rebecca were," Gabe replied.

"Okay, Curtis go with him," Jessica ordered.

The two men nodded at them and disappeared down another corridor. Jessica led the other three up to the second floor and literally ran into Claire and Steve.

"Oh there you are!" Steve exclaimed.

"The cell block is supposed to be at the end of this hallway," Jessica replied.

"Come on then we need to get them out of here," Claire said as she took off down the hall.

Claire skidded to a stop at an intersection of hallways as several soldiers appeared. She felt Steve's arm around her waist as he pulled her down one of the side halls as gunfire erupted from the soldiers.

"Shit," Steve cursed.

Jessica hugged the wall and began returning fire at the soldiers with her TMP. Kelly joined her with a pistol. TJ who was a quiet man pulled a grenade from his belt.

"Take cover!" TJ yelled as he threw the grenade around the corner.

"Grenade!" a soldier screamed but it was too late as the grenade exploded and killed all but two soldiers. Jessica finished them off with her TMP and motioned for the group to move forward.

~**~

Gabe and Curtis checked their corners as they made their way through the base but stopped when they heard gunfire and headed in that direction. It didn't take them long to find the source. They peered into a small storage room where at least twenty soldiers were firing at the far side of the room. Gabe looked closer and saw Rebecca and Billy behind an overturned table. They were pinned as there was no other way out of the room.

"Chew on this!" Gabe yelled.

Taking the soldiers by surprise Gabe sprayed his entire clip of TMP at the soldiers. Curtis joined him and they cut down all but seven of them before they retreated behind the wall to reload.

"Gabe!" Rebecca yelled.

"Sit tight!" Gabe replied.

Gabe rounded the corner again with Curtis and fired again only Curtis was hit four times in the chest and fell to the floor in a pool of blood as Gabe, and Rebecca finished them off.

"Shit!" Gabe yelled as he dropped to check on Curtis.

He was dead and Gabe shook his head before heading over to the other two.

"Are you alright?" Gabe asked.

"I am, but Billy is wounded," Rebecca replied.

"Don't worry I will be okay, it's not that bad," Billy assured.

Gabe noticed Rebecca had already treated his gunshot wound, he had been hit in the side. Rebecca noticed Gabe's concern as he looked at the wound.

"Don't worry I checked him out, the bullet only hit meat, he was incredibly lucky," Rebecca explained.

"What about Curtis?" Billy asked.

"He's dead," Gabe replied sadly.

"Can you walk?" Rebecca asked stroking Billy's face affectionately.

"Yeah I think so," Billy replied as she helped him stand up.

"We need to go," Gabe said.

The three slowly headed out of the storage room, Rebecca supporting Billy while Gabe lead the way.

"Billy, we need to get you out of here," Gabe said.

"I'm okay," Billy insisted.

"Not if you have to be supported," Gabe replied.

"Gabe's right, we need to get you out, I don't want to risk losing you," Rebecca said with a hint of fear.

"Right, I lost Curtis and I won't lose anyone else," Gabe said as he pressed a button to open another door.

"Aww, isn't this touching," a familiar voice taunted.

The three spun around and standing there was Albert Wesker smirking with amusement.

"Wesker!" Billy snarled.

"Feeling under the weather are we Billy boy?" Wesker asked laughing.

"Fuck you Wesker," Rebecca shot back.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this," Wesker said cracking his neck.

Gabe suddenly grabbed Billy and Rebecca and shoved them through the door hard.

"Run!!" Gabe yelled.

Gabe pushed the button and closed the door behind them and then smashed the console so the door was inoperable.

"Gabe no!" Rebecca yelled.

"Run!! I will hold him off for as long as I can!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabe he will kill you!" Billy yelled.

"I told you I won't lose anyone else and I intend to keep my promise now just go! Forget about me!" Gabe yelled before he turned round to stare down an annoyed Wesker.

"Admirable, but in the end it will be for nothing I will kill them in due time you are only delaying the inevitable," Wesker said.

"No, they will live and my friends will kill you Wesker," Gabe replied.

"Too bad you won't live to see it," Wesker taunted.

"Well then I will see you in hell," Gabe replied.

"Funny, the last man I killed said the very same thing," Wesker said.

Then with inhuman speed Wesker charged forward and kicked Gabe in the stomach sending him slamming into another doorway that gave way under the enormous strain. Gabe slid across the floor and struggled to get up while coughing up blood. Gabe saw that they were now on the second floor catwalk. Wesker was slowly walking towards him from the previous hallway with an amused look on his face. Gabe stood with difficulty and drew his pistol and began to fire. Wesker dodged the bullets while still advancing. Then Wesker charged again, but Gabe rolled to the side, missing Wesker by inches. However Wesker turned immediately and punched Gabe square in the chest earning more blood to shoot from his mouth.

"I'll bet you wish now that you had not made that sacrifice," Wesker said.

"Go fuck yourself," Gabe spat as he tossed a flash grenade.

The flash grenade surprised Wesker and because of his heightened sight he was blinded, yelling in rage. Gabe used the last of his strength and charged Wesker. He slammed into the man and vaulted them both over the side of the catwalk.

"I clearly underestimated you, but now it's time to die," Wesker said.

Wesker broke Gabe's grip easily and flipped them so Gabe would slam into the ground instead. Gabe hit the ground with a sickening crack and screaming in pain as Wesker had planted his feet on Gabe when he hit the ground for added damage. Gabe knew that virtually every bone in his body had snapped and he was going numb and cold.

"Such a shame, I remember Crimson saying you were such a good soldier," Wesker said looking down at the bloody and broken man.

However, everything was dark and Gabe felt himself slipping away but his last thoughts were not about his death.

'_At least Billy and Rebecca are safe now'_ Gabe thought.

With that last thought, the final breath escaped Gabe's body and Gabe felt no more

~**~

Claire and Steve led the way into the cell block, they were running out of time. They found that there were four cells and three of them were occupied.

"Chris! Where are you?!" Claire cried.

"Claire? Claire! Over here!" Chris shouted.

Claire and Steve followed the voice and found Chris standing at the bars with Jill next to him.

"Man am I glad to see you," Chris said.

"Kevin and Carlos are in the next two over there," Jill added.

"I got it," Jessica replied.

"We don't have the keys, shit they must be on a guard somewhere," Claire said.

"No time Claire our weapons are in a locker nearby, go get them," Chris replied.

Claire did so, all the while Kelly and TJ were standing guard. Steve helped her retrieve their equipment and carried it back to them.

Chris and Jill geared up quickly while they took Carlos and Kevin their equipment.

"Okay stand back," Chris said.

Chris cocked his shotgun and blasted the lock and with a powerful kick the door flew open. He did the same for Carlos and Kevin and the large group quickly moved out into the hallway.

"Okay we need to contact the others and retreat, we can't fight Wesker the way we are," Chris said.

"Gabe isn't answering, Curtis is with him. I'll try Rebecca," Claire replied.

"Rebecca? Rebecca Chambers?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yeah she's with Billy," Claire replied.

"I'll be damned," Chris said.

"Rebecca we rescued them we need to retreat," Claire replied.

"Claire! You guys need to hurry Billy and I are out and are getting into our jeep now. Ghost team was wiped out, we found a bloody massacre of what used to be them. But they weren't killed by soldiers something else killed them," Rebecca said.

"Shit, are you two okay?" Claire asked.

"Billy was shot but he will be okay," Rebecca replied.

"Did you see Gabe and Curtis, Jessica told me they went looking for you," Claire asked.

"Yes, they found us Curtis was killed in the fire fight with the soldiers. Then Gabe led the way out but we ran into Wesker," Rebecca explained.

"What?!" Claire cried.

"Billy was in no shape to fight let alone fight Wesker, So Gabe shoved us through a large door and sealed it behind us. He saved us and took on Wesker alone," Rebecca replied while she choked back a sob.

"He's dead then," Chris said sadly.

"How do you know?" Jessica asked.

"No one survives alone in battle against Albert Wesker unless Wesker wants them alive," Chris replied.

"That was brave, but he was stupid to think he could take on Wesker alone," Carlos said.

"No he knew Wesker was going to kill him, he was buying us as much time as he could by fighting Wesker and distracting him. So we need to get the hell out of here," Chris said as he started running with the rest close behind him.

~**~

Ada sat on the bed of the room she was currently being held in. Crimson had decided against the prison cell and instead she was now a prisoner in his bedroom. It was a very luxurious and spacious bedroom but she knew there was no way to escape. They had made sure of that with gun turrets outside the windows and maybe ten or so soldiers outside the door. Suddenly her head snapped up, she heard alarms and sirens going off and Crimson shouting on a loudspeaker though what he was saying she didn't know but she knew exactly why the base was in an uproar and it made her smile.

"Leon," Ada said with affection.

AN: Okay there we go! So can anyone guess what wiped out the ghost team? I'll bet you can't! lol Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh also I will gladly accept any ideas that you may have that you think would make the story better. No guarantees, but should I use one I will definitely give you the credit at the end of the chapter. Okay so hit that little review button please? Lol Until next chapter!

**Dragonthunder89**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and you know the rest.

AN: Greetings readers! Well I only got one review last time, but I will not let the lack of feedback stop me. So this chapter will focus mostly on Leon, not all of it. Anyway I am going to try and lengthen the chapters because I know I like longer chapters lol. Okay I'm done babbling, enjoy the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon snapped yet another Ganado's neck as they swarmed on him. Luckily they didn't have any weapons so he quickly decided to save his ammo for when he really needed it.

"Lord Crimson," one drawled to Leon's left.

"Poor bastard," Leon replied before smashing its skull with a roundhouse kick.

Leon moved quickly and viciously and the pile of bodies around him grew, as did the stench of blood and decay. But Leon pressed on despite, he realized that he only had one real reason to keep fighting and to keep thrusting himself into these hellish nightmares. Ada Wong kept him strong, he fought for her, he wanted to give her the life she always dreamed of having but was robbed of. The crowd of Ganados was thinning and Leon was grateful. The final six charged at him but Leon drew his pistol and shot four of them in the legs causing them to fall. He then grabbed the first one and flipped it onto its back. Then he snapped the second one's neck. As the first one started to rise Leon thrust his heel backwards at its head and broke its neck also. Leon grabbed an incendiary grenade and finished off the other four.

"Very impressive Leon," Crimson said over the loudspeaker.

"Oh great he's watching me to?!" Leon snarled.

"I can also hear you," Crimson chuckled.

"Really? Well I am going to rip your fucking head off Crimson! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Leon yelled.

"Good Leon, let your rage spill forth, let it fill you up!" Crimson encouraged.

Leon stopped at that, what did he mean?

"Hurry along now my boy I can't be sure how long she will remain safe," Crimson taunted.

"If you so much as touch her…" Leon growled.

Crimson laughed and the gate in front of Leon opened onto another courtyard. Leon studied it and estimated judging by the distance to the actual base that there were two more courtyards until he reached the base.

'_Making this up as I go, good job Kennedy some hero you are'_ Leon thought as he moved forward.

~**~

Ada was standing by the large window leading to a beautiful balcony but her eyes held a fury that would make any man cower. The turret outside was swiveling back and forth slowly. She had tried to find a flaw in it but then realized that should she succeed she didn't have enough time to move away before getting shot to hell. She tensed as she heard the door open and then close again, she was no longer alone in the room.

"Crimson wants you to join him in the spectator stand to watch the show," Krauser said.

"What if I refuse?" Ada asked coldly.

"I hope you do, because he told me should you not cooperate, I can do as I wish and I know exactly what I will do with you," Krauser replied.

Ada knew what he wanted to do to, but she would never let him touch her only one man was allowed to touch her.

"Fine, escort me there then, it will be amusing to watch Leon throw everything you have back in your face," Ada replied finally turning to face the soldier.

"Damn, fine," Krauser said as he approached her.

He grabbed her wrists and slammed shackles on them before he shoved her roughly towards the door.

~**~

Leon stepped into the second courtyard and noticed the gate behind him close.

"Just like they always did in Spain," Leon chuckled.

Leon slowly made his way across the courtyard, knowing he would be attacked by something before he got to the other side. Leon stopped dead as he heard an all too familiar sound that he heard in Spain as a chainsaw suddenly roared to life. Then another and then another it seemed as though there were three of them.

"Great," Leon cursed as he drew the Hydra from his back and readied himself.

Leon snapped his head to the left as an infected man hopped down from a raised platform brandishing the deadly chainsaw menacingly and laughing psychotically. Two women jumped down from the right also holding chainsaws. Then the third gate opened only to Leon's horror two Garradors came walking in. Leon remembered that they were blind but could hear extremely well. He decided to take them out first since he noted they wouldn't be able to hear him with three chainsaws blaring. As Leon made to move against the Garradors who were searching uselessly for their prey a sharp stab of pain hit Leon in the chest. Leon grunted and clutched his chest in pain while struggling to keep his balance.

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Leon asked no one in particular.

He managed to roll sideways as the first female took a swing at him with the saw. Leon quickly rolled to his feet before an idea struck him. He stretched out his right arm towards the woman and the Hydra erupted loudly sending the woman flying. The two Garradors snarled and charged in Leon's direction Leon quickly dropped onto his stomach and rolled away as the male chainsaw approached. However, the armored Garrador impaled the man with its huge claw as blood sprayed everywhere. The male was still alive and impulsively tried to get free by grinding the chainsaw against the Garrador. The Garrador was only enraged as it took its other claw and speared him through the head this time effectively killing him.

"Better than I expected," Leon said as he watched the bloody scene with disgust.

But his moment was cut short as the two females approached him together this time. Leon quickly reloaded the powerful weapon while backing away. The gun erupted once again sending both flying backwards. Leon reloaded again as the second Garrador charged. The Garrador lunged at Leon but missed and hit the wall and got his claw stuck.

"Well this brings back memories," Leon joked as he watched the Garrador struggle to free its claw

Leon walked up and planted the deadly weapon on the parasite on its back and pulled the trigger. The parasite was blown to bits and blood and bits of flesh showered Leon as the Garrador collapsed to the ground dead. Leon spun around and caught the arms of one of the females as she tried to cut him up. The saw was inches from his face as he struggled to hold the woman back. Suddenly Leon felt something inside him, something he couldn't explain. His eyes flashed a bright green before he threw her off with almost unnatural strength before going down on one knee.

"What the hell is happening to me? This isn't like before," Leon growled.

'_Why fight it embrace me' _a voice said inside Leon's head.

"Who are you where did you come from?" Leon asked quietly while keeping his eye on the three monsters.

The armored Garrador was still busy tearing apart the corpse while the second female advanced. The first female was getting back up as well.

'_I am you…or rather I am your other half your darker self' _the voice answered.

"What the hell? Darker half? I must be losing it," Leon replied.

'_I want out, you will let me out but I can't guarantee what I will or will not do to your enemies or your friends' _the voice said.

"Gurgh, no I won't let you," Leon refused already fighting to keep this new power at bay.

~**~

Crimson and Krauser watched Leon in confusion while Ada watched with worry.

"What is he doing?" Krauser asked.

"It looks like he is struggling, yes he must be struggling with his disease," Crimson answered.

Both turned to Ada who wore an emotionless mask while she watched the scene before her. But on the inside she was a wreck and wanted nothing more than to go to him.

'_What is happening to you handsome?' _Ada thought.

~**~

'_Give it up Leon, let your rage out like that fool wanted you to. Once you do I will assume command, simple as that' _the voice said.

"No!" Leon yelled.

Leon fished out one of the syringes and quickly stabbed his left arm with it and injected the serum.

'_That serum won't help you, it may hold me back for awhile but eventually I will force you to reject it and then I will surface' _the voice said in an annoyed tone.

The two females were getting closer and Leon prayed that he could regain control before they were on him.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

'_I am Viper, and you would be wise to remember it, argh, that damned serum, I will be back Leon!' _Viper snarled.

Leon struggled for a few more seconds before he rose and aimed the Hydra at the two females and blasted them away, killing one this time. The armored Garrador charged him and Leon followed the same strategy as he did to kill the first one. Leon then turned and finished off the final chainsaw woman.

"Well Leon I must say I didn't expect you to make it, what's the matter? Feeling under the weather?" Crimson taunted.

"Your going to have to do better than that!" Leon yelled as he started for the gate that led to the final courtyard.

"Oh I will my boy I will," Crimson replied with a chuckle.

~**~

Chris led the others out of the base and towards the SUVs. They heard the door behind them fly off its hinges and turned to see a tall humanoid monster walked towards them.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kevin demanded as they clambered into the vehicles.

"A tyrant?" Carlos offered.

"No that is not a tyrant, that must be what wiped out Ghost team so I don't want to stick around and find out what it is let's go!" Chris yelled.

The vehicles sped off as the creature stopped and watched them go with curiosity.

"Well at least we made a clean get away," Jessica said.

"No, he let us go," Chris replied.

"What? But why would he do that if he was so intent on killing us?" Steve asked.

"Wesker must be planning something big, we need to get back to HQ fast," Jill replied.

"Right," Chris agreed.

~**~

Leon entered the final courtyard while keeping his senses on high alert. But he quickly discovered what lurked in this area and he stopped dead. In front of him sat five Lickers they had not noticed him which Leon thought was strange. But he soon discovered they were huddled around something and whatever it was they were eating it. Leon slowly pulled a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He hurled it at the group and thanked his luck at the good throw as it landed in the middle of them. The grenade exploded throwing the five in all directions and spraying blood and organs everywhere. Two of them managed to survive and were getting back up. Leon drew the Hydra and sprinted towards the nearest one. Leon pointed the gun at its head as it looked up at him. Leon pulled the trigger and its head exploded in a mass of blood and meat. The final Licker was crawling toward him at this point with its tongue swirling the air in anticipation. Leon holstered the Hydra and pulled out the two TMPs and emptied the two guns on the Licker. The Licker died as Leon ran out of ammo for the two guns.

"Thank god," Leon sighed in relief.

~**~

"It won't take him long to reach us so you may take her back to my room and use your imagination," Crimson said.

Krauser eyed Ada hungrily before he grabbed her and pulled her along with him leaving Crimson to watch Leon disappear into the entrance of the facility.

"We have a breach, code red target is a BHA agent exercise extreme caution all units respond," Crimson ordered into his headset.

Meanwhile Krauser shoved Ada back into the bedroom and shut and locked the door behind him. He turned and flung her on the bed and shackled her to the posts. Her body formed an X as she was now vulnerable and helpless to stop him.

"I am going to enjoy this, but I will take my time," Krauser said as he drew his combat knife.

"Bastard," Ada replied.

~**~

Leon charged down the hallway as he entered drawing the MP5. He checked his corners as he advanced. He came around a corner and found five red soldiers waiting. They opened fire with TMPs as Leon hugged the wall for cover.

"Shit," Leon cursed.

Leon checked the rest of his equipment. His MP5 was still full and he had two magazines for it. The Killer 7 he was saving for Krauser, his pistol had four clips, he had three frag, three flash, and one incendiary grenade left. Finally the Hydra, he only had eighteen shells left, which meant six more shots. He cursed as he realized he shouldn't have shed the TMPs seeing as that was the primary weapon for these soldiers. Leon rounded the corner as the soldiers reloaded and with five short bursts from the MP5 he took all of them down.

'_He's going to rape her you know'_ Viper said.

"How in the hell are you still here the serum should have…" Leon started.

'_I told you the serum only holds me back, but I don't go away Leon because…I am you' _Viper cut in.

"Shut the fuck up," Leon snarled as he started off again.

Leon didn't encounter anymore soldiers which he thought was strange until he neared the area on the second floor where Ada was being held. The last hallway separating him from her held the rest of the soldiers. There were at least forty of them and Leon hugged the wall and cursed.

"Fuck," Leon breathed.

Leon pulled the second frag grenade from his belt and tossed it around the corner.

"Grenade! A soldier screamed.

The explosion rocked the hallway as Leon tossed his third one and another explosion rocked the hall. Leon looked around the corner and was relieved. There was one soldier left but he was missing a leg. Leon approached the bloody mess and saw the walls were no longer white, every inch was red with the blood from the soldiers. The stench was horrible but Leon was used to the smell after Raccoon and Spain but he still cringed slightly. The soldier was screaming in pain and Leon decided to put him out of his misery and swiftly drew his pistol and shot him in the head.

"Hang on Ada, I'm almost there," Leon said as he proceeded.

~**~

Krauser was now sitting on top of Ada holding his knife lazily. Ada was still in her combat gear and he brought the knife down and started to cut the straps that held the vest in place. He tore that away roughly and was now looking at a red shirt that hugged her tightly, similar to Leon's blue one.

"Maybe we should have a look and see what the bitch in red is hiding under there," Krauser growled with lust.

"Go to hell," Ada snapped.

As he lowered the knife again, the door flew open and Leon charged in. Krauser was taken by surprise and before he could react, Leon charged and tackled him off Ada. The two men were now on the floor, Leon was on top of Krauser. Leon's blade was aimed at Krauser's throat but was being held back by Krauser, while Krauser's blade was pointed at the side of Leon's head but being held back by Leon. Both were struggling to drive their knives into each other.

"You son of a bitch," Leon snarled.

"Been a long time comrade," Krauser replied.

"How did you manage to survive?" Leon demanded.

"They removed Las Plagas from my body and used the T virus to bring me back, much like they did with the bitch in the red dress over there after she supposedly died in Raccoon," Krauser answered.

"Too bad Wesker didn't make you like him, good news for me," Leon taunted.

The two broke away and rolled to opposite sides of the room. Leon moved over to Ada slowly. Krauser picked up on what he was doing and started towards him but Leon was ready. Leon hurled his knife at Krauser who had to roll sideways to avoid it. While he did Leon drew his pistol and shot the shackle on Ada's right arm freeing it. Krauser was already on his feet again so Leon placed the gun in her hand and charged the man. Leon saw the balcony from the two large windows and had an idea. He had more momentum and body slammed Krauser and hurled them both out one of the windows.

"Leon no!" Ada yelled.

Leon realized his mistake when he saw the two gun turrets slowly raising their barrels to take aim at the two men.

"Nice move comrade," Krauser taunted.

Leon was suddenly struck with an idea as he pulled a flash grenade from his belt. Krauser's eyes widened in horror as Leon pulled the pin.

"Catch you later….comrade," Leon said.

Leon shut his eyes, threw down the grenade and dove back through the window as Krauser yelped from being blinded. Leon saw Ada had freed herself and tackled her to the ground with his body covering her as the two guns erupted. Krauser's screams were drowned out by the noisy guns as the bullets tore through the room. After a minute or so Leon couldn't really tell, the guns finally stopped and all was quiet once again. Leon helped her up and looked deep into her jade eyes.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked.

Ada grabbed his face with both of her hands and pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. Leon immediately responded when his hands slid down her side to rest on her hips. They stayed like that until the need to breathe became necessary.

"I am now," Ada purred.

Leon smiled but it dropped as he cautiously moved toward the window. He managed to make out Krauser, or what was left of him. A bloody mass of body parts littered the balcony as Leon withdrew and made his way back to Ada.

"What took you so long?" Ada asked poking him in the chest playfully.

"Oh you know me, I had a hard time deciding on which guns I wanted to bring along," Leon replied with a grin.

Ada rolled her eyes but was smiling as she moved to examine the vest Krauser had ripped off. Before she could comment on it Leon handed her his vest.

"I know that vest is ruined now so take mine," Leon said.

"But what about you? You need it more than I do," Ada argued.

"Do you know how hard it was to get to you? I am getting you out unharmed, end of story now put it on," Leon ordered.

Ada complied as she knew arguing with him would do no good. Leon also handed her his pistol and a TMP. She saw he had two of them. Leon managed to grab two of them and plenty of ammo for them since he knew what needed to be done now.

"It's time to finish this," Leon said.

"Crimson," Ada replied nodding.

The two nodded at each other and with guns at the ready exited the room to find Henry Crimson.

AN: Okay that was fun, I liked that chapter myself, the middle wasn't the greatest but I had to introduce Viper and didn't know how else to do it. Also in case some of you are wondering, why didn't Krauser dive back through like Leon? Well not only does a flash grenade blind an enemy it also disorients them. Just a little fun fact for you lol. Anyway hit that little review button and let me know what you think! See ya later!

**Dragonthunder89**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it I wish I did lol. Resident Evil belongs to its respective owners.

AN: Hi guys! Thanks a lot for the feedback! A special thank you to Marnalouw89, Afro Spirit, and Ddangerdan. As for the rest I hope you are enjoying so on with chapter 16!

**Dragonthunder89**

**Resident Evil: Burning Ambition**

Leon and Ada walked side by side down the hall and Ada slightly grimaced at the bloody mess that Leon left. She chanced a look over at Leon and saw his face was set, she missed the light hearted man she met all those years ago. The horrors and his time as a government agent had changed him, and Ada wasn't certain whether it was for better or for worse.

"Leon can I ask you something?" Ada asked.

"Shoot," Leon replied without looking at her.

"What happened down in the courtyard?" Ada asked.

Leon tensed noticeably and he stopped. Ada stopped to and turned to him, concern on her face.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked playing dumb.

"You're a terrible liar Leon, tell me what happened," Ada replied.

"You'd think I'm nuts, hell maybe I am," Leon said sighing.

"After everything we have seen I doubt it," Ada replied.

"Okay here goes, something is happening to me, my condition there is something new and it hit me down in the courtyard," Leon started.

"What is happening to you?" Ada asked.

"A voice, in my head I can here him. He called himself Viper and explained to me that he was my darker half, I guess kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," Leon replied.

"Oh my god," Ada gasped.

"One of the chainsaws almost killed me, but my eyes flashed a bright green and I threw her off with almost superhuman strength and that is when he spoke to me, he wants control that is what happened I was fighting for control of my body and mind, my serum holds him back but he's still there and said he would eventually force my body to reject the serum so I would succumb to him," Leon explained.

Ada stood there with a shocked, almost horrified expression on her face.

"We need to find a cure for you, we can't let Viper take control, but what about your will Leon?" Ada asked.

"It doesn't matter how hard I try to resist, I can't do it on my own, listen Ada I need you to promise me something," Leon replied.

"W-what?" Ada asked fearing what he was going to say.

"Should I lose, and Viper takes control I need you to kill me," Leon replied.

"Leon you can't ask me to do that!" Ada almost cried.

"Then one of the others needs to, they think I'm dead to I forgot about that, if Viper wins he needs to be killed and that means killing me to, but I won't let him use me to kill and cause pain. Because I expect that I will still be aware if he does take over," Leon explained.

"It won't come to that, I won't let it," Ada replied.

Leon smiled gently knowing she was in denial, either that or she was just to damned stubborn.

'_Probably both'_ Leon thought.

"I love you, I don't want you to ever forget that no matter what happens," Leon said cupping her cheek with his left hand.

Ada laid her hand on top of his and smiled lovingly at him before a loudspeaker blared to life.

"So Leon you managed to kill Krauser I see, let me guess I'm next on your list right?" Crimson asked with amusement.

"Damn him," Leon cursed as his hand left Ada and he turned back to start walking again.

Ada was disappointed but she followed his lead and they started down the hall again. The facility was quiet the whole way as they approached a large set of double doors. Leon nodded and together they kicked open the doors and rushed in pointing their guns in every direction but stopped dead. They were in a circular chamber that held all the electronics and computers that ran the facility on the far end. Also standing on the far end was Crimson and with him were two creatures Leon had prayed he would never see again. On his right stood two Iron Maidens with their heavy and raspy breathing. (AN: Iron Maidens are the upgraded Regenerators with the spikes and five parasites). On his left stood a Verdugo. Leon remembered Salazar had two of these as his guards and one tried to personally kill him.

"Fuck," Leon breathed just loud enough that Ada could hear him.

Ada had never actually seen or dealt with these creatures but from the look on his face she could tell Leon had. She had read about the Regenerators which is what these resembled although they seemed different but the creature on the left she had nothing on and it made her uneasy.

"Leon, what is that?" Ada asked indicating the creature on Crimson's left.

"A Verdugo, I fought one in Spain when Salazar sent one to kill me. We won't win this fight in a straight fire fight," Leon replied.

"So how do we kill it?" Ada asked.

"The Verdugo's body is tough and bullet proof, but it becomes severely weakened when exposed to extreme cold, such as liquid nitrogen," Leon explained remembering the nitrogen tanks he used to kill the Verdugo in the sewers of the castle.

"Damn, we have to come up with something," Ada replied.

'_Let me take care of it Leon, I am capable of killing the Verdugo' _Viper said.

"Gurgh, no," Leon growled as he clutched his chest.

"Leon what is it?" Ada asked worriedly.

"It's him," Leon replied painfully.

"Oh what's the matter Leon?" Crimson asked with mock concern.

'_Come on Leon, you don't want her to die do you? I can save her, I can save us'_ Viper persuaded.

"Damn it," Leon cursed as he fell to one knee.

'_Come on Leon, I promise I won't hurt her, I will kill them'_ Viper promised.

"Ada…" Leon breathed.

"Leon? Are you okay?" Ada asked kneeling next to him.

"I have an idea, take this," Leon replied handing her one of the syringes with the serum.

"What? Leon I don't…no you can't!" Ada cried in horror.

"I have to! They will kill us otherwise!" Leon growled as another surge of pain shot through him.

'_That's it let me out!'_ Viper cried.

"Ada, remember what I said, no matter what happens I love you," Leon said.

"What are you babbling about over there?" Crimson demanded.

Ada backed away from Leon as he convulsed violently before becoming quite still while still on one knee. Leon stood up slowly and lifted his head to look at Crimson but instead of the icy blue, a bright neon green glow emanated from his eyes.

"Leon? What the hell?" Crimson asked.

"I am not Leon you fool, I am Viper!" Viper cried.

His voice was very different from Leon's it was higher pitched and raspy, very different from Leon's calm but deep voice.

"Viper?! What kind of bullshit is this?!" Crimson demanded.

"Why don't you come over here and find out," Viper challenged.

Crimson waved his right arm forward and the first Iron Maiden started forward. Viper also advanced in response. Ada stood back in shock, her beloved had really become some kind of monster, but what this entity was capable of she did not know. The Iron Maiden extended the spikes on its body as it got closer to Viper but Viper seemed to not pay it any mind as he continued towards the creature.

"I know what makes you tick," Viper rasped.

Viper drew the Hydra from his back and fired at the Iron Maiden three times blowing off its arms and head. Already it was starting to regenerate the lost body parts.

"Oh no you don't," Viper snarled.

Viper then stunned and horrified both Crimson and Ada as he plunged his fist into the monster's flesh and ripped out one of the leech like plagas from its body. The Iron Maiden screamed in pain as Viper repeated the process four more times. His hands were bloody from the spikes but he seemed not to mind that either. The Iron Maiden stumbled before its upper half blew up leaving only the legs.

"Jesus," Crimson gasped in horror.

"Child's play," Viper taunted as he stomped on the plagas, crushing them.

"What the fuck are you?!" Crimson demanded.

"I grow tired of your mouth it's time to finish this," Viper snarled as he started towards them once again.

The second Iron Maiden attacked but Viper repeated his bloody assault on this one as well and now only the Verdugo and Crimson were left. Ada knew he would try and run and her eyes darted around the room searching for possible escape routes he might take but found none. He was finished. The Verdugo charged with amazing speed and smashed its shoulder into Viper sending him flying. Viper recovered quickly with a back flip and landed on his feet several paces away.

"This one will be a little more difficult I see," Viper snarled.

Viper sprinted towards the Verdugo who in turn charged at Viper. The Verdugo whipped its tail around intending to impale him. Viper sidestepped and grabbed the Verdugo's tail and smirked before he swung him in a circle and hurled him back at Crimson who threw himself sideways. The Verdugo smashed into the large security computer, destroying it on impact. The Verdugo snarled in rage as it regained its footing.

"A tough one you are," Viper commented.

Crimson was scared, Ada could see it on his face as he tried to slowly crawl away so Viper would not see him. Viper turned to look at the cowering man in disgust.

"Go ahead, try and run, you won't make it to your get away point, I promise you that," Viper rasped.

'_Viper you asshole! Don't let him get away!'_ Leon ordered angrily.

"Grr, Leon stay out of this!" Viper snarled.

The Verdugo attacked again but Viper leaped high over its head and landed next to the ruined security computer. The Verdugo turned around and charged again. Viper ripped out the wires to the high tech computer and awaited his victim. The Verdugo tried to claw Viper but missed. Viper wrapped the many wires around its neck to trap it then took the frayed ends and stabbed it in the neck. The Verdugo snarled in pain as the powerful electric current surged through its body. The monster shook violently and Ada noticed its exterior shell was cracking. After several minutes of this, large chunks of its shell fell off revealing its black colored flesh that made Ada cringe.

"Well you really are an ugly mother fucker aren't you?" Viper asked.

Viper dropped the wires and hurled the monster across the room. The Verdugo was getting up, but slowly. Viper rushed over and was next to it in an instant.

"It seems your violent convulsing led to your shell coming off, and I thought it was only extreme cold that affected you," Viper taunted.

Ada slowly approached Viper, gripping the syringe in her hand, she was a master at sneaking up on people, even if they were like Viper who had advanced senses. She was an assassin after all, the best. Viper grabbed the Hydra from his back and reloaded it before grabbing the Verdugo.

"Open wide!" Viper cried.

Viper forced its mouth open and jammed the three barreled gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger. The Verdugo's head exploded in a mass of brains and blood before the headless body collapsed to the floor dead.

'_Now'_ Ada thought.

Ada was close and she stabbed Viper in the neck and injected the serum.

"No!!" Viper screamed as he clutched at the spot.

He swiped at Ada blindly but Ada managed back flip away from him. Viper collapsed to his knees and growled.

"No I am the one running the show! Not you!" Viper snarled.

"Ada…" Leon's voice said.

"Leon!" Ada cried.

"No!!" Viper yelled as he collapsed face down on the floor and laid still.

Ada rushed over to him and rolled him over so his head was resting on her lap.

"Leon, please wake up," Ada pleaded quietly.

Ada noticed Crimson sprint for the door and disappear but she didn't care at the moment. Leon stirred and Ada held her breath as he opened his eyes. Their icy blue hues gazed back at her jade green and she sighed in relief.

"Ada…" Leon breathed.

"Shh, it's okay just rest," Ada soothed while brushing a hand through his hair.

"What about Crimson?" Leon asked.

"He ran, but I'm more concerned about you right now," Ada admitted.

"No, you can't let him get away," Leon argued weakly.

"It's okay, you saved me and we are both alive, you kept your promise. Let me take care of you now handsome," Ada soothed.

"Fine, you win, let's go home," Leon replied.

"How do you feel?" Ada asked.

"My body feels like it has no energy whatsoever," Leon replied.

He confirmed it when he tried to get up but collapsed back onto her lap.

"Lean on me," Ada said as she helped him get up.

She put his arm around her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his waist and they both started the long trek out of the base.

~**~

Chris and the rest of the team arrived back at the BHA and filed into Adam's office.

"Chris, Jill, Kevin, Carlos! I am so relieved to see you made it back," Adam greeted.

"Thank you sir its good to be back," Chris replied.

"Okay since you had been captured you need to be brought up to speed, you remember Leon right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that bastard Wesker killed him," Chris growled.

"Well then I have a surprise for you, Leon is alive he survived the attack," Adam revealed.

"He's alive?!" Jill cried.

"Yes, however, there was a problem, he traveled to save Claire and Steve and her team. But only Claire and Steve survived as Wesker killed the others. While they were there Ada Wong was captured by Crimson. So Rebecca, Billy, Claire, Steve, and Gabe led the assault to rescue you guys, while Leon went alone to rescue Ada, and that was several hours ago he went in as it got dark" Adam explained.

"So wait, your telling me Leon attacked a base alone?" Chris asked.

"Yes, unfortunately we couldn't spare anyone to aid him as we were focused on rescuing you guys," Adam replied.

They were interrupted as Adam's phone rang.

"Director Walsh here, what?! Oh thank god! Thank you I'll take care of it," Adam cried as he hung up.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"That was our communications branch, Leon and Ada are alive and need extraction," Adam replied.

"Prep a chopper, I'll go get him," Chris said.

"I'll go to then," Jill replied.

"Okay as for the rest of you, wait where's Gabe and Curtis?" Adam asked.

"They're dead, Curtis was killed in a fire fight and Gabe was killed by Wesker," Rebecca replied sadly.

"Damn, very well we need to stay strong, but for now go home and rest, things are going to get really bad I'm afraid so take a few days and recover, that is all dismissed," Adam ordered.

"But sir shouldn't we be tracking Wesker?" Chris asked.

"I have a whole building of people who are working on it already Chris, take a few days to rest and recover, that is an order," Adam replied.

The agents nodded and dispersed while Chris and Jill hurried to the roof where a chopper was waiting. The two rode in the chopper in silence and Chris was reminded of when they had survived the mansion incident all those years ago. It was made even more real when Jill leaned over and laid her head on Chris's shoulder. Chris planted a kiss on the top of her head, which made Jill look up at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked gently.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Leon's and my last encounter, I'm glad he's alive I just, hope he's not still mad at me," Chris admitted.

"Honey, listen to me, Leon is a really good guy, one of the best that I know next to you, I know he will forgive you, if he hasn't done so already," Jill replied cupping his face.

"I know, but I was wrong, and I shouldn't have said what I said back then," Chris said.

"It will be okay," Jill assured him.

Chris nodded as he let his mind wander back to that one and only argument that he had with one Leon Scott Kennedy.

~Flashback~

_Chris entered the small office that belonged to Hunnigan where Leon was busy on the computer._

_"Hey Chris, what's up?" Leon asked without turning around._

_"Leon you have been doing this for months, she's dead you need to let her go," Chris replied._

_"No she's not she's alive, Chris I know she is," Leon replied roughly._

_"Leon I know how you feel but you didn't even know her and she betrayed you, why are you so bent on this? You need to move on," Chris said._

_"Chris if you knew how I felt you wouldn't be telling me that, I failed her just like I failed Sherry, and I will not repeat my mistakes," Leon replied sharply._

_"Come on Leon this is really getting ridiculous," Chris said._

_"Ridiculous?! Who do you think you are?! What if you lost Jill huh?! What if you failed to save her but you had this feeling in your gut that she was still alive huh?!" Leon yelled._

_"You leave her out of this Kennedy!" Chris snarled._

_"Why? Because you know that what happened to me could just as easily happen to you? I know you don't fucking give a damn about her but I do! So don't fucking come in here and lecture me Chris! I have been through the same kind of hell as you have, I don't need you telling me what I should and should not do! I would never tell you to let go of hope because hope is sometimes the only thing that gets you out alive," Leon replied in a slightly lower voice._

End Flashback~

"I will apologize to him regardless because I was wrong," Chris said.

Jill leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. The two broke apart as the pilot announced that they were nearing the island. Chris was surprised, it didn't feel like they had been airborne that long. As the chopper descended, Chris and Jill could make out two figures standing on the dock. Ada was supporting Leon, which led them to believe he was wounded. Chris and Jill jumped out and ran to the two agents who staggered forward.

"Are you alright?!" Jill cried.

"I got him," Chris said as he took Leon and helped him walk to the chopper.

The women followed and once they got Leon onto the chopper they took off. Leon was laying across one side with his head in Ada's lap while Jill and Chris sat on the other side.

"What is wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Chris asked.

"No he's just exhausted and drained," Ada replied.

"What happened?" Jill asked.

"He saved me," Ada replied as she looked down at him with affection.

"No I mean…" Jill started but was cut off.

"It's…okay Ada, we can…trust them," Leon cut in weakly.

"Shh, Leon save your strength," Ada soothed.

"What does he mean?" Chris asked.

"Alright, after Leon's mission in Spain he was injured pretty badly, but his cuts got infected by something that was on that monster when he sliced Leon up. Now he's sick, he has some strain of virus, we know what to call it now," Ada explained.

"What?" Jill asked.

"The Viper virus, because an evil entity has been festering inside him, he takes a serum to hold it back but its getting worse. He calls himself Viper and is battling Leon for control. Back at the base, Leon gave me one of his syringes with the serum to bring him back because he was going to let Viper take control in order to kill some creatures that we would have otherwise been killed by. That is why he is weak," Ada explained.

"Jesus," Chris gasped.

"Is there no cure?" Jill asked.

"No, that is how I got captured in the first place, they said they had a cure and would release it to us in exchange for me, I obviously agreed," Ada replied sadly.

"Listen Ada its not your fault don't blame yourself," Jill consoled.

"Jill's right, plus we don't need to worry Leon's in good hands, we were ordered to take a few days to recover and rest so as soon as we land head home," Chris added.

"We don't have a vehicle, Leon planned on getting us both vehicles before this happened. His last one was destroyed when they tried to kill him," Ada pointed out.

"Oh damn, okay Jill and I can take you two home then and when he's feeling better we can give you a ride when you guys go to purchase your wheels," Chris offered.

"Thanks," Ada replied with little emotion.

Leon had passed out but came to as they were touching down. Chris helped him down to the parking lot where Chris's blue pickup sat. The four piled in and Ada directed Chris to Leon's apartment. Then after helping get Leon up to his apartment Chris and Jill bid them goodbye and left. Ada noted that it was still the middle of the night, she glanced over at the clock and noted it was about five in the morning. Ada managed to put Leon to bed and cover him up, she decided to leave him in his clothes just to be safe but she stripped off his weapons and holsters.

"Good night handsome," Ada said softly.

AN: Okay then that one's a wrap, I know exactly what I'm doing with this story now as far as the ending is concerned. But I'm not going to tell ya lol. Okay hit that review button and let me know what you think, bye bye for now!

**Dragonthunder89 **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters so please don't sue me. I don't have much lol.

AN: Hi readers! Dragon here, well I hope you all are enjoying the ride as always but I won't know if you don't review lol. Anyway, a special thank you to Marnalouw89, and Afro Spirit as always you are the best. Well I'm done rambling, on with the story!

**Dragonthunder89**

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon woke up with a start and found himself in a very familiar setting. He was back in his apartment.

'_Okay how did I get here? I remember Ada helping me walk to the dock, wait Chris and Jill came to get us they must have brought me here'_ Leon thought.

He carefully sat up, testing his body for any hidden injury but found none, all he felt was drained of energy. He got out of bed and smelled food and he let a grin form on his face as he went to investigate. He reached the living room and turned towards the kitchen and was shocked to see Ada standing over the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Good morning handsome, you didn't sleep for very long," Ada purred over her shoulder.

"Morning, smells really good," Leon replied approaching her.

"Thank you, I don't know how you managed to get by, your stove is brand new it hasn't been used very much at all," Ada teased.

"Well I have you now, so I guess I'm saved," Leon replied with a chuckle.

Leon was staring at her now and she turned her head to look at him curiously.

"What?" Ada asked.

"Sorry it's just I never imagined you would be here cooking in my…our kitchen," Leon replied.

Ada was startled by Leon's mention of their's instead of his and she felt touched and smiled at him before turning back to her task.

"Leon breakfast will be ready in a minute so why don't you just rest?" Ada suggested.

Instead Leon came up directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head to her ear.

"You are an incredible woman Ada, I hope you know that, you need to rest to I can tell your tired, you didn't sleep at all after we got back did you?" Leon asked.

The intimacy he was demonstrating made her shiver and her heart started to beat faster. She felt his lips on the side of her neck and she leaned back into him while reaching up with one hand to tangle her fingers in his hair. He trailed his lips to her left shoulder earning a soft moan from her and he smiled before breaking contact.

"Now why didn't you sleep? Don't lie to me either, I know when you are," Leon said suddenly turning serious.

Ada shut off the stove and gathered the food onto two plates before turning to gaze up into his concerned eyes. Leon instantly knew what was bothering her by the haunted look in her eyes.

"I scared you last night didn't I? I scared you when I allowed Viper to take control of me," Leon asked.

Ada didn't answer, she looked away and Leon could tell she was struggling with her emotions.

"It's just…I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Ada replied.

"Hey, I'm here you brought me back, that is all that matters, and as long as I have the serum Viper can't take control," Leon said guiding her chin back so she was looking at him.

"I promise I will make you well again no matter what it takes," Ada vowed.

"Then I have nothing to worry about do I?" Leon asked with a grin.

Ada smiled back and pressed her lips to his quickly before grabbing the two plates of food and walking past him to the table. Leon followed and both sat down and dug in, they both didn't realize how hungry they were.

"Damn Ada this is really good," Leon complimented as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

"Thanks handsome, I'm glad you like it," Ada replied

"It's funny how something as simple as this, can be so enjoyable," Leon said suddenly.

Ada smiled and nodded as she finished eating, she noticed Leon had finished long before she had and was just watching her with interest.

"See something you like handsome?" Ada teased.

Leon smirked before grabbing both of their plates and heading for the sink. Ada was quick to follow but Leon turned and shook his head at her.

"No, you take it easy, let me clean up," Leon said.

"Leon you really need to rest I know you're still exhausted," Ada argued.

Leon sighed, set the plates in the sink and with one quick motion he picked Ada up bridal style. Ada was taken by surprise but smiled at him as he carried her back to his bedroom.

"Really Leon, what could you possibly be planning?" Ada asked seductively.

"I think you can guess," Leon replied in a husky voice as he closed the door behind them.

~**~

Henry Crimson arrived at the underground entrance to Wesker's expansive base. There were four guards at the entrance who recognized the man and allowed him entrance. Crimson walked for maybe thirty minutes before he reached the office of Albert Wesker.

"Crimson, to what do I owe this pleasure? Good news I trust?" Wesker asked as he spun around in his chair to face the other man.

"Kennedy, he's… he's a monster!" Crimson exclaimed.

"The agent? What are you so upset about? What happened?" Wesker asked.

"Listen, Kennedy came running to save her like we knew he would, but he killed everything I threw at him! Even Krauser!" Crimson cried.

"What about the Verdugo?" Wesker asked curiously.

"He killed that to! He turned into a monster, his eyes changed to a bright neon green glow and a high raspy voice. He called himself Viper and he killed the Verdugo with his bare hands!" Crimson cried.

The man was in hysterics but Wesker remained cold and neutral.

"How is that possible?" Wesker asked.

"The disease he got from Spain, some powerful virus strain that he's infected with," Crimson replied.

"Really? This could prove to be inconvenient," Wesker said.

"Inconvenient? How can you be so calm?!" Crimson cried.

"Because I still have a secret weapon that will stop Leon in his tracks," Wesker replied.

"What could you possibly have?" Crimson asked skeptically.

"Wait and see my friend, wait and see," Wesker replied with an evil glint to his glowing eyes.

~**~

Ada pulled Leon down to the bed with a heated kiss as he lay on top of her. Their tongues danced together in a timeless rhythm battling for control. Leon was busy with Ada's shirt and they broke the kiss briefly for him to tug it over her head and toss it aside. She in turn removed his shirt and was awed by how well built he was. She also felt for the agent as his body was littered in numerous scars some of which he had earned because of her. Her fingers traced his chest and he stopped and looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" Ada asked.

"I just can't believe I am here right now, I have imagined this moment for so long," Leon admitted.

"I love you handsome, now shut up and get to work," Ada replied smiling seductively.

"Yes ma'am," Leon complied.

~**~

_He had no idea where he was, a large white space that seemed to stretch on forever. He looked around but everywhere he looked was the same._

"_So how was it?" a higher and raspy voice suddenly asked._

"_Where the hell am I?" he asked the voice._

"_Oh come on Leon you're smarter than that," the voice laughed._

"_Viper! So I'm in my own head? Like my subconscious?" Leon asked._

"_Bingo," Viper replied suddenly appearing in front of him._

"_How am I here?" Leon asked._

"_I brought you here, to talk, so how was it? Was she everything you dreamed she would be?" Viper asked._

"_Shut your fucking mouth you son of a bitch!" Leon snarled as he advanced and grabbed Viper by the throat._

"_Tell me Leon, do you trust her?" Viper asked._

"_Stupid question, I trust her with no hesitation," Leon scoffed._

"_I see, what if I told you that she is keeping information from you?" Viper asked._

"_I would say I am sure she has information about her that I don't know about just like I have information about me that she doesn't know about," Leon countered._

"_Oh but I am talking about something else something that hit's a little closer to home," Viper replied._

"_You need to get a new hobby because she would never betray me, and I would be dead before I betrayed her," Leon spat._

"_She knows something and is keeping it from you, how do you know she isn't betraying you?" Viper asked._

"_Because she's changed I trust her now leave me the fuck alone," Leon growled._

Leon awoke with a start. Ada's head was resting on his chest with her arm draped across him, sleeping peacefully. Their naked bodies were a tangled mess reminding Leon of the amazing afternoon they spent making love. (AN: Sorry no juicy stuff at least not yet lol.) Ada seemed to sense her lover's distress as she stirred. Leon looked down and was looking into her beautiful jade eyes as she stared up at him.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Ada asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Leon replied.

But Ada was not going to take no for an answer as she moved up slightly to be closer to his face.

"You're not the only one who is good at lie detecting handsome, it's okay you can tell me," Ada pressed gently.

"Well Viper spoke to me when I was asleep, kind of like a dream," Leon replied.

"Damn him," Ada cursed.

Leon was startled by her harsh response, he didn't realize just how protective she was of him.

"He told me that he can sense that you are hiding something important from me," Leon explained.

"Like what?" Ada asked.

"I don't know, but I told him that you had changed and that you would never keep important information from me," Leon replied.

"Leon, I would never hide anything from you if I knew it was important," Ada said.

"I know, I trust you with my life, I think he is just messing with my head," Leon replied.

Ada smiled at him and settled back down on his chest and they laid there for several minutes just enjoying each others company. The phone rang earning a growl from Leon and an annoyed moan from Ada. Leon rolled over and answered the phone and almost laughed when he noticed Ada resting her chin on his shoulder, intent to discover the one responsible for disturbing them.

"Hello?" Leon asked.

"Leon this is Adam how are you feeling? Chris and Jill said you didn't look so good and that they had to carry you home," Adam answered.

"I'm a little drained but I'm okay, sir once I get around I need to come and talk to you about an important matter," Leon replied.

"No Leon, You need to stay put and rest, you are no good to me if you do not rest, so I'll tell you what, I will be at your apartment in say an hour? Will that work?" Adam asked.

"Well yes sir but are you sure?" Leon asked.

"Of course, and if I see you come in here I will have you escorted back to your apartment, the same goes for Ada and the other agents. I will explain the details when I get there because we have made a disturbing discovery, so I will see you in an hour," Adam replied as he hung up.

"I'll be damned," Leon said as he hung up.

"Everything okay?" Ada asked.

"Yeah but we need to get around, the boss is coming here to talk to us," Leon replied.

Ada's eyes widened but she recovered from the shock and slipped out of bed and started towards the bathroom. She stopped and half turned to look at him and noticed he was staring at her naked body.

"You going to lay there and ogle me or are you going to join me?" Ada asked as she winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom.

Leon grinned and jumped out of bed and entered the bathroom as Ada started the shower.

~**~

Chris sat at the table jotting down several things on a piece of paper when Jill entered the room and noticed his concentration.

"Chris? What are you doing?" Jill asked sitting down next to him.

"I am jotting down the location of every base that we have discovered and destroyed," Chris replied.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Because I am trying to find a pattern in order to locate Wesker's main base of operations," Chris replied.

"Hey, you need to rest and take your mind off him for a little while, you are going to become obsessed and that is not healthy sweetheart," Jill explained as she grasped his hand in hers.

Chris hesitantly nodded and put the pencil down but Jill could tell he was still bothered.

"Okay something is bothering you Chris, talk to me, I love you. Let me help," Jill said.

"It's Leon, his virus," Chris admitted.

"Leon?" Jill asked.

"I just…listen Jill last night when we helped him and Ada get home he grabbed me and whispered something to me," Chris replied.

"He did? Well what did he say?" Jill asked growing more concerned by the minute.

"He asked me to promise him something, he made me promise that if he should lose the battle to Viper, he made me promise to kill him," Chris replied.

"What?! How could he possibly ask something like that of you?" Jill cried.

"He told me he didn't want Viper to use him to cause pain and that he would rather be dead then be a monster," Chris replied.

Jill nodded in understanding before she stood and moved to embrace him, which he returned gratefully.

"We will figure something out," Jill assured.

Chris didn't tell her this, but he did not share her optimistic outlook.

~**~

Leon decided to brew some coffee for his guest, Leon glanced over and saw Ada emerge from the living room. She had a towel and was finishing up drying her hair, Leon's was still wet but it still kept it's style no matter what he did to it.

"Hey beautiful, figured the boss might like some coffee, how about you?" Leon asked.

"Sure, might need it," Ada replied before she headed back towards the bedroom.

A knock at the door signaled that Adam had arrived. Leon answered and let his boss in.

"Sir, this is a pleasure, it's not much but make yourself at home," Leon greeted.

"Thanks Leon, although with what I am paying you I don't understand why you are living in an apartment instead of a house," Adam chuckled.

"I don't need anything bigger at the moment, and Ada doesn't seem to mind it so for now it's fine," Leon answered.

"Good afternoon Director Walsh," Ada greeted entering the room.

"Ah Ada, taking good care of this one I trust?" Adam asked.

"I try," Ada replied.

"Would you like some coffee? I just made it," Leon offered.

"Oh yes that would be nice," Adam replied as he took a seat on Leon's recliner while Ada sat on the sofa.

Leon came back with three mugs and sat down next to Ada.

"Okay, you start Leon," Adam offered.

"Alright, well sir I have problem, a big problem," Leon started.

"What is it?" Adam asked with concern.

"The virus I am infected with has manifested an evil entity inside me," Leon explained.

"An evil entity?" Adam asked clearly confused.

"Yes sir, it's kind of like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He calls himself Viper which is why Ada came up with the name Viper Virus. He talks to me in my head and explained that he was my darker half and that he wants control," Leon explained.

"It's true sir, when Leon came to rescue me we were confronted by terrible monsters and Leon allowed Viper to have control of his body in order to stop them. I injected the serum after he had killed them and that is why Leon is so exhausted," Ada added.

"My god," Adam gasped.

"For future reference sir, he has a much higher pitched voice that is raspy and his eyes glow with a bright neon green color, that is Viper," Ada said.

"We need to find that god damned cure!" Adam cried angrily.

"Gah!" Leon growled in pain as he hunched over.

"Leon what is it?" Ada asked.

Leon could detect the fear in her voice even though she was trying to hide her emotions in front of their boss.

"So you are Leon's famous boss, hahahahahahaha!" Viper rasped psychotically.

"Argh!! No!" Leon growled as his body convulsed.

"Where's the serum?!" Ada cried.

"T-the bedroom, m-my pants pocket…aahh!" Leon yelled as his body jerked violently.

"You are nothing! I will win this little war, as for you Mr. Walsh, I will enjoy killing you," Viper snarled.

"No you won't! Urgh, I won't let you hurt them!" Leon replied painfully.

"Leon hang in there!" Adam cried.

Ada came rushing back into the room with the serum and stabbed it into his neck. Viper cried out and thrashed violently but Adam moved forward and did his best to hold him in place. Finally his body stilled and he collapsed onto the couch unconscious.

"Jesus Christ," Adam gasped.

"Leon," Ada said.

"I am not going to lose my best agent, the briefing I came to give can wait I am changing priorities. We are ceasing our hunt for Wesker and shifting to find a cure for him," Adam said.

Leon stirred and Ada immediately turned her attention to him. He opened his eyes and what she saw there broke her heart. She saw pain, and guilt in those haunted blue eyes.

"S-sir, you can't you have to stop Wesker," Leon argued.

"Yes I can, and I will, I am going to have Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Billy take on the task of finding him. Perhaps Chris can contact Claire and she can help us also," Adam explained.

"But sir what about us?" Leon asked.

"You are going to stay here and save your energy, and I am going to assume Ada will stay also to look after you because I know how stubborn you are," Adam replied.

"But…" Leon started.

"No buts Leon, I am sorry to say this but you are a danger to everyone around you as long as Viper is alive, so I need a blood sample. That is one of the reasons I came here," Adam explained.

He pulled out the tube and Leon immediately rolled up his sleeve and flexed his arm so Adam would be able to find a vein. Ada was currently admiring his muscled arms, they were impressive. They weren't as big as Chris's but then again Chris's bulk also made him slower and less agile. Leon however packed his muscle well and had it all where he needed it. But Ada had to give the BHA credit, the training was grueling but it really paid off, at least it had for Leon in her eyes.

'_Stop it Ada' _She chastised herself.

"Okay there we go," Adam said as he finished.

He handed Leon a small piece of gauze and a bandage to put over it until the small hole healed. The three exchanged goodbyes and Adam left Leon and Ada alone again. Ada shut the door and turned only to find Leon had disappeared. Ada found him in the bedroom sitting at the computer desk typing furiously.

"Leon what are you doing?" Ada asked.

"I won't sit here and do nothing, I won't sit here and wait for death," Leon replied not looking away from the screen.

Ada wanted to argue with him but decided against it and leaned over to see what he was doing. He was accessing the BHA mainframe from what she could tell and several files suddenly appeared on the screen in a list. She followed along as Leon scrolled through the files until he came to a strange file that was unmarked.

"That's strange," Leon said as he clicked on the file.

The file required a password and Leon sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Ada decided to intervene and started trying passwords that she had learned and after a few tries the green access granted shined brightly.

"I love you," Leon said with a chuckle.

"I know," Ada replied playfully.

The file opened and there was a simple title on the file. Leon was eager to learn about it because it was possible that the BHA was unaware of its contents. As the two read it Leon's eyes widened and he gasped, confusing Ada.

"Son of a bitch," Leon breathed.

**Sherry Birkin**

**Subject 2287455KAG**

AN: Okay there we go, I hope you all enjoyed it. Now hit that little review button okay? Dragon thunder out.

**Dragonthunder89**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Yeah you guys know I own nothing already if I owned it I would be rich but Im not.

AN: Wow, it has been far too long since I have been able to update anything. I apologize but life got ugly for awhile there. But never fear I am not going to stop until this story is complete. So without anymore delay here is chapter 18!

****

Dragonthunder89

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Leon stared at the screen as did Ada for several minutes, neither of them said anything for a time.

"Wesker has Sherry?" Ada asked finally.

"You didn't know?" Leon asked her.

"No, I never knew that Wesker had her all of this time," Ada replied as Leon started to read the file.

"Oh wait a minute," Leon said suddenly.

"What is it?" Ada asked leaning down to read it with him.

"It looks like they used her in a few experiments but she was killed in a combat simulation against a B.O.W. called...Reaper? What the hell is that?" Leon asked.

"I dont know," Ada admitted.

"Let's see, it says the Reaper was far more powerful than they had originally thought and could adapt to most situations in a pinch making it a very deadly monster," Leon said.

"What is the date on this file?" Ada asked.

"It is only a week old," Leon replied.

"Well then I guess that would explain why we haven't known about it, or why Wesker hasn't sent it after us," Ada reasoned.

"There's more...oh shit," Leon cursed.

"Now what?" Ada asked.

"Although only one Reaper has been manufactured thus far, it is a bio organic android that can carry out its mission while collecting data on anything or anyone it encounters at the same time," Leon explained.

"A bio organic android? I didn't know Wesker was capable of creating something that complex and deadly," Ada replied.

"I wish he wasn't, I really don't want to cross paths with Reaper," Leon admitted.

"You won't you are supposed to be resting and staying put," Ada reminded.

"So?" Leon asked smirking at her.

"But still, it's too bad about that girl," Ada said.

Leon didn't say anything, truth was, he felt responsible for her fate. He sighed heavily before he turned off the computer and leaned back in his chair. Ada leaned down and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am not going to sit here and do nothing," Leon said stubbornly.

"What do you plan to do?" Ada asked.

"Well I'm going to start with calling the boss and sending him a copy of that file we just found," Leon said as he booted up the computer before getting up to go get the phone.

Ada sighed in defeat before she took his place and went about bringing up the file for him. Leon entered a few minutes later and gave her the thumbs up, so she proceeded to send their boss the data.

"Good now they have some warning," Ada said.

She turned but noticed Leon had left the room again. Curious, she got up to look for him and found him in the living room watching the news.

"Leon?" Ada asked.

"Damn it, Ada come here quick," Leon replied.

_"Thats right, we have received reports of mass disappearances in Nevada with no traces or evidence which has the local law enforcement baffled. Just what happened to these people and who or what has taken them?" _the anchor woman reported.

"Wesker?" Ada asked.

"Probably," Leon replied with a sour look.

The phone rang interrupting their thoughts.

"Hello?" Leon answered.

"Leon it's Adam, thanks for sending the file but we think this might have something to do with the disappearances, it is too much of a coincidence," Adam said.

"I was thinking the same thing sir, I have a bad feeling about this Reaper though," Leon replied.

"That's why I am assembling Chris, and the others to go in there together, maybe we can shed some light on Wesker's whereabouts, or Crimson's," Adam said.

"Okay sir when do they leave?" Leon asked.

"Sorry Leon, you are staying put, that's an order," Adam replied as he ended the call.

'Damn it," Leon cursed.

"What is it?" Ada asked.

"Adam is sending the others to Nevada, we need to get there ourselves," Leon said as he stood and headed for the bedroom.

"But Leon you were ordered to stay put," Ada reminded.

"Since when do I ever listen?" Leon asked flashing his famous grin.

Ada rolled her eyes but smiled with amusement as she too began to gear up like he was.

"I guess we never learn," Ada teased.

"Nope," Leon replied chuckling.

~**~

Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Billy, Claire, Steve, and Carlos stepped out of the chopper and saw the local police waiting for them.

"Mr. Redfield it is good to have your team here to help," the chief greeted.

"Sure, now why don't you tell us what's going on exactly?" Chris asked.

"We sent two units into the small town ten miles from here, but they never came back," the chief explained.

"Big surprise, isn't that how it always works?" Chris asked sarcastically.

Jill elbowed him in the ribs for being rude and he winced slightly while the others chuckled in amusement.

"Right, well my men are assembled and ready to move out when you are ready," the chief said.

"Good we should go now then, let's move out!" Chris announced.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Claire admitted.

"Your not the only one," Steve replied crossing his arms.

They had a total of twelve people as they all piled into their respective vehicles and started off towards the small town.

~**~

Nathan Jones sprinted down the narrow street looking over his shoulder ever so often. Something was chasing him. But unfortunately for him, he could never hope to outrun this creature. He clutched the Colt .45 in his hands with a death grip but he found little reassurance in the firearm. He could still hear the screams of those innocent people in the distance, he would never be able to get the gruesome images of the slaughter out of his head. He heard and felt the ground beneath him shake violently before the road in front of him exploded, throwing Nathan backwards. Nathan looked up and cried out in fear. There it stood staring at him as though it had been waiting for him to come this direction all along.

"No! Stay back!" Nathan cried as he quickly stood and pointed his weapon at the creature.

The creature made no sound as it took one heavy step forward. Nathan took one backwards in response. The creature tilted its head curiously as it moved forward once more. Again Nathan retreated a step while shakily holding the Colt in front of him. The creature suddenly lunged at Nathan who screamed and fired the magnum point blank at the creature but it would do no good as the creature latched its left arm around his throat and hoisted him off the ground.

"No! Please!" Nathan pleaded as he struggled to breathe.

"Weak," the creature rasped in a high pitched metallic voice that had a hint of a feminine tone to it.

Nathan continued to struggle until the creature began to squeeze, Nathan choked and panicked but the creature kept squeezing until finally with a sickening crack, his neck was completely crushed. The creature gave a quick powerful squeeze and Nathan's head popped clean off of his body. The creature caught the head with its right hand and studied it for a moment. Soon it grew bored and hurled the head at the side of a building causing it to explode on contact from the force of the impact.

"Kennedy," the creature breathed as it resumed its trek through the city.

~**~

Henry stared at the monitor in shock and intrigue while Wesker simply marveled at the horrific display.

"So...that's..." Crimson started.

"Yes, as you can see, we have nothing to worry about my friend," Wesker finished.

"So this is what killed the Birkin girl?" Crimson asked.

"Yes, and it will do the same to the rest of our enemies," Wesker replied.

"They are all going to die!" Crimson cheered.

~**~

Leon and Ada had to borrow the local police chopper in order to get to Nevada, although it would take longer it was better than sitting around. Ada had been watching the agent for awhile and could tell that something was on his mind.

"Leon?" Ada asked.

"Hmm?" Leon asked looking at her.

"Are you alright?" Ada asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous about this Reaper, from what I read it's damn near invincible," Leon replied.

"Everything will be fine, like Luis said back in Spain. It may be big, fast, strong or a combination of everything, but like any living creature there's a way to kill it," Ada said.

"I just hope we can figure out how to take it down before it's too late," Leon sighed.

"We will don't worry," Ada assured as she grasped his hand in hers.

Leon smiled at her and leaned over to give her a quick kiss before he returned his gaze out the window. Leon was thankful that Ada knew how to fly a chopper, plus this way they could bring all of the firepower they could carry with them.

"So what is the name of this place again?" Leon asked breaking the silence.

"Small town in the middle of the desert, it's called Rockfall," Ada replied.

"I didn't know there was a town in the middle of the Nevada desert," Leon said.

"That makes two of us," Ada replied.

The two rode in silence, each buried in their own thoughts but unfortunately Viper wasn't just going to let Leon think in peace.

_"So, going after the Reaper eh? You are such a fool" _Viper taunted.

"Shut up," Leon growled irritably.

"Excuse me?" Ada asked.

"Oh not you it's Viper, he decided to start talking," Leon replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well Viper, if you can hear me, leave Leon alone," Ada said with venom in her voice.

_"So feisty, I like that. Hey Leon do me a favor and slide your hand up her dress for me will you?" _Viper asked.

"Get out of my fucking head and no I will not!" Leon snarled.

"You won't what?" Ada asked.

"Never mind you don't want to know," Leon sighed in frustration.

_"Fine spoil my fun, but just to let you know, I am well aware of the Reaper and she's the queen of bitches" _Viper warned.

"She?" Leon asked in surprise.

_"You didn't know? Ha! Yeah the Reaper is a female pal"_ Viper laughed.

"But does that mean...?" Leon started to ask.

_"No she can't breed because she's not entirely organic remember, but some of her baser instincts are still there" _Viper explained.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leon asked.

_"She still seeks a mate that she believes to be worthy of her" _Viper replied.

"Okay now that is just messed up," Leon admitted.

"What is he saying now?" Ada asked.

"Uh, well apparently, the Reaper is female and although she won't breed, Viper says its highly possible that she will still try to mate," Leon said gulping at the last part.

"But who would be her mate?" Ada asked curiously.

"Who knows? All he said was her mate will be whoever she deems worthy of her," Leon replied.

"Sounds like an arrogant bitch to me," Ada said.

"Yeah," Leon agreed chuckling.

"Wait a minute...could that mystery mate of hers possibly end up being a human?" Ada asked.

"Oh god Ada that is just way too much information," Leon groaned.

_"Actually Leon...I think that it is possible that the Reaper is seeking a human mate" _Viper suddenly spoke.

"Shut up Viper you are not helping," Leon growled.

_"Strange, Viper seems to be very cooperative suddenly" _Ada thought.

_"Leon you will not be able to kill the Reaper without my help you know" _Viper warned.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get control of me again," Leon replied.

_"That serum won't work forever human I will have my chance soon enough" _Viper said.

Leon saw the small town in the distance but something drew his attention as he looked towards the road and saw a few police cars moving straight towards the city.

"Look, there's the others," Leon said.

"Okay we are getting close we will land on the outskirts and meet up with them, hopefully this won't be too bad," Ada replied.

Leon watched the cars disappear into the small town as they neared their landing spot. Ada set the chopper down and the two hopped out, strapping on all of their equipment. Leon had two 9mm pistols and two desert eagles. Along with that was his trusty Hydra shotgun and an MP5 K machine gun. Ada for her part had her Blacktail, her custom 12 gauge shotgun and the deadly semi auto rifle. To top it off she also carried a custom TMP that had an enhanced magazine size with more piercing power.

"You ready?" Leon asked drawing his pistol.

"Always," Ada replied shoving the magazine into her rifle.

The two then began moving into the city after the other agents.

~**~

Chris and the others arrived in the town and exited their vehicles and started to scan their surroundings.

"This is strange," Jill said.

"No monsters, no undead, nothing," Carlos replied.

"Alright, well it would seem all of the civilians here are dead and gone, but that doesn't mean that whatever did this isn't still here so let's spread out and start combing the town for any signs or evidence of what happened here but keep it tight," Chris said.

Rebecca and Billy cautiously approached the nearest building. It was what looked to be a grocery. Billy slowly and quietly opened the main doors while Rebecca readied her pistol in case anything threatening was on the other side. Rebecca almost cried out in surprise but Billy covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. There inside of the grocery lay dozens of bodies. Each body was missing a different body part and all of them were mutilated. Blood covered everything thickly and the stench was horrendous.

"What the hell happened here?" Billy finally asked.

Before Rebecca could reply, they heard Chris calling everyone's attention and they quickly made their way over to him. They quickly caught up to the others who had gone further up and had turned onto the main street and gasped in horror. Piles upon piles of bodies littered the street, blood everywhere but all of these bodies were in chunks of meat. It was hard to tell how many there actually were because of the mutilation.

"Jesus," Carlos gasped.

"Guys look!" Claire cried pointing.

Coming towards them down the street was a tall creature, it wasn't hard to gather that it wasn't human which could only mean it was the one responsible for all of this.

"Guys? What is that?" Steve asked.

"Good question," Chris replied.

"It's her...it's the Reaper," said a deep but familiar voice from behind them.

They all turned around to the voice and were shocked to see two familiar faces standing behind them heavily armed.

"Leon! Ada! What are you doing here? The boss said you were supposed to stay put," Chris asked.

"Like I told Ada, since when do I ever listen?" Leon asked.

"That thing looks worse than I imagined it would," Ada commented.

"Alright guys we need to be really careful, we have to find its weakness," Leon replied stepping forward near the front.

The Reaper stopped abruptly and stared at Leon curiously. Leon studied the creature carefully. She was humanoid in shape but whatever her face looked like was a mystery because of the jet black knight helmet on her head that covered all facial features aside from her glowing red eyes. She reminded Leon of the Verdugo he fought in Spain except the Reaper had on medieval armor with spikes protruding from several places making the armor look menacing. Her hands were huge claws with spiked gauntlets and she also had a long tail that looked like a drill that was currently wrapped snugly around her waist. The only other notable feature was the two long spike like things protruding from the middle of her back.

"Alright then...let's do this," Leon said as he drew the Hydra from his back.

"Kennedy," the Reaper rasped as it readied itself with anticipation.

AN: Well now there we are! So what do you guys think of my new monster eh? Trust me she's really nasty. So will they be able to stop her? Why does Reaper seem so interested in Leon? Anyone want to take a guess? Lol Anyway, again I apologize for the long delay. So hit that review button and give me a shout ok? Dragonthunder out!

Dragonthunder89


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil so leave me alone I'm depressed enough as it is that I don't own it lol.

AN: Hi guys! Dragon here! Well here we are at chapter 19 can you believe it? Alright I still have a little support out there and it means a lot so thank you. A special thank you to Marnalouw89, Ddangerdan, and Afro Spirit. Your support has been most encouraging. Anyway, enough out of me, on with the story!

****

Dragonthunder89

Resident Evil: Burning Ambition

Ada noticed that Reaper seemed to take special notice of Leon and was immediately worried about what Viper had said. The armed group aimed their weapons at the creature who didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"Kennedy..." Reaper rasped as she stepped forward.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"She's after me," Leon replied in realization.

"But why you?" Claire asked.

"Who cares? Let's blow the bitch to hell!" Steve cried.

"Wait!" Jill cried.

Reaper watched the exchange with boredom. She didn't care about any of the others, her focus was on one Leon Scott Kennedy.

"We have to be smart about this, if even half of what I read about her is true we can't kill her in a head on fight," Leon explained.

"Leon's right we need to figure out her weakness," Ada agreed.

_"Shes far too strong, she will kill them all" _Viper said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Leon whispered.

_"You have to let me help otherwise you are all dead"_ Viper persuaded.

"No way," Leon refused.

Leon already knew that he was the most durable person among the group, the others wouldn't be able to last as long against her as he would. He also refused to let anything happen to Ada. Reaper however, was tired of waiting and started forward slowly almost in a taunting way.

"Here she comes!" Steve cried as he aimed his sub machine guns and opened fire.

The bullets were bouncing off her armor but she didn't break her advance.

"It isn't doing jack shit!" Kevin cried in horror.

At this point Chris opened fire with his pistol taking careful shots at her head. Jill took up firing her TMP also. Claire fired her twelve gauge shotgun and the other police officers started firing their pistols as well. Carlos and Kevin opened fire with their SIG machine guns. Only Leon and Ada held back, watching Reaper to see what she would do. But so far she hadn't even flinched under all of the gunfire their comrades were dishing out. But suddenly Leon noticed something the others did not, because of his enhanced abilities he could do things they could not.

"Holy shit," Leon breathed but loud enough that Ada heard him.

"Leon?" Ada asked.

"Reaper, she's...her armor is absorbing the bullets!" Leon gasped in horror.

Ada couldn't tell from where she stood but she did look at Reaper's armor and confirmed Leon's suspicions when she found no visible evidence of a bullet on the armor. But the others continued to burn through their ammo anyway until Leon decided to intervene.

"Everyone cease fire!!" Leon yelled.

They did so but turned to Leon in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Jill asked.

"Save your ammo, you aren't doing any damage, she's just absorbing the bullets," Leon replied.

"What?!" Steve demanded.

"Shit, then how are we supposed to stop her?" Chris asked.

"How about a good old fashioned ass whipping!" Kevin yelled as he charged towards Reaper.

"Kevin no!" Leon yelled.

But Kevin charged head first and turned his gun around intending to use it as a club to bash Reaper. He swung for her head but just before it hit, Reaper caught the gun with her hand and twisted it causing Kevin's eyes to go wide. Before he could react, Reaper grabbed Kevin by the throat and hoisted him off the ground while dropping the useless gun on the ground. To everyone's horror, Reaper brought her left hand up, shedding the gauntlet and leveled it at Kevins face. She grinned sadistically before he saw small lumps moving along her arm. Kevin struggled in vain to break her grip on him but she was far too strong. Then all at once, several of the bullets that she had absorbed suddenly burst forth from her free hand and ripped several gaping holes through Kevin's head. There was blood oozing out rapidly but Kevin was already dead as Reaper tossed the once proud agent's body to the side.

"Killed by his own weapon...quite amusing," Reaper chuckled.

"Oh god," Claire gasped.

After watching the horrific display, Leon's anger rose but he also knew that Reaper would only slaughter everyone else.

"Everyone retreat, get the hell out of here," Leon ordered in a low tone that meant business.

"What? Run away? No way she has to be stopped!" Chris argued.

"If you don't fall back and come up with a plan she will kill each and every one of you just like Kevin! I will keep her busy, just get the hell out of here," Leon ordered.

"Who made you the leader?!" Chris challenged.

"Don't start that bullshit Chris," Leon growled.

"Leon what about you?" Jill asked.

"I am going to hold her off and give you time to get away," Leon replied.

"But she'll kill you!" Jill cried.

"No she won't I have a feeling that she would want me alive, but even so my body is more durable and will last long enough to give you guys time to get away," Leon explained.

"He's right, I hate to say it but we need to get out of here," Claire agreed.

Jill started tugging on Chris to get him to follow while Claire did the same to Steve who was also being stubborn. Carlos was currently staring at the bloody corpse of his best friend.

"Carlos, you have to get out of here...for Kevin," Leon said.

Carlos broke his gaze and looked at Leon briefly before nodding and heading to follow the others.

"Good luck Leon, stay alive," Carlos said.

Leon turned his gaze to Ada and it softened when she finally let down her guard and showed her fear of the situation since the others were already leaving.

"I'm not going to let you take her on by yourself," Ada said.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you," Leon said as he caressed her cheek.

"I will be fine Leon," Ada argued.

"Exactly, you will be fine when you get out of here, I won't risk losing you again," Leon replied.

Ada knew what he meant as she recalled that painful memory all those years ago in Raccoon City.

"Alright...I love you handsome," Ada gave in.

"I love you too my beautiful butterfly," Leon replied as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly but passionately.

They reluctantly parted and Leon watched her take one last look at him before she sprinted off to catch the others, leaving Leon alone. Leon then turned his attention to Reaper who had not moved throughout the entire exchange.

"Alright Reaper, it's just you and me," Leon said.

"This will be pleasing," Reaper rasped.

_"Damn it Leon! She is going to kill you!" _Viper snarled.

Leon sprinted forward clutching the Hydra tightly in his right hand. Reaper made no move to attack him, but was caught off guard when Leon suddenly dove and thankfully because of her wide stance, Leon slid through her legs and turned around and planted the Hydra against her back.

"Try this on for size," Leon said as he fired the powerful gun point blank.

The force of the blast caused Reaper to take a step forward but the damage she suffered was next to nothing. Reaper turned and made a swipe for him but Leon rolled backwards and onto his feet to avoid her.

"Tougher than I thought," Reaper said turning around to face the agent.

"Shit, she's tough how the hell am I supposed to do any damage? I don't have anything remotely powerful enough that compares to the Hydra," Leon said to himself.

Well that wasn't entirely true, he did have one frag grenade but the trick was to get her in a position where she couldn't move. Reaper lunged forward with her hand outstretched. Leon rolled sideways barely avoiding her arm. He recovered to his feet and turned to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick hitting her in the ribs. Leon winced, it felt like he had just kicked a solid steel wall.

_'What the fuck is she?!' _Leon thought.

Reaper looked down where his leg had hit her and then turned to him with a smile. But Leon noticed this smile almost seemed...encouraging? Leon didn't have to contemplate the thought long before she backhanded him, sending him flying back several feet and skidding on his back.

"Ow," Leon groaned.

_"You idiot" _Viper taunted.

"Shut the hell up," Leon snapped as he started to get back up.

As Leon stood, Reaper's smile grew as she advanced on him once again.

"You're toying with me, why?" Leon asked.

"I have chosen you Leon," Reaper replied.

"Chosen me? Chosen me for what?" Leon asked.

"I sense a dark presence in you, it has drawn my attention to you," Reaper replied.

"Oh shit," Leon said as realization dawned on him.

_"Well imagine that, Reaper digs me!" _Viper exclaimed.

"Shut up Viper," Leon snapped.

"Why me?" Leon asked.

"I suppose it won't hurt for you to know. My original mission was to seek out and destroy the BHA, more specifically you," Reaper explained.

"So you are just another one of Wesker's lapdogs I see," Leon replied.

"Wrong, quite the opposite actually, I don't intend to follow Wesker's orders, I have my own agenda," Reaper explained.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Leon asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Reaper asked.

"Tell me what you are after Reaper!" Leon demanded.

"Ooh so forward and demanding, I like that," Reaper teased.

"Enough," Leon said as he charged forward towards Reaper.

She calmly awaited his approach but had no idea what he intended to do.

"I can't allow you to hurt any more people," Leon said as he drew his knife and surprised her by hurling it and striking her right arm.

Reaper turned and saw the blade buried in her arm but wasn't paying attention to Leon who managed to get in her face. He grabbed the frag grenade and pulled the pin before he rammed it into her mouth with all of his strength. He forced her mouth closed before leaping to the ground and covering his head. Reaper didn't have time to stop it and the grenade exploded in her mouth.

~**~

Ada sprinted back towards the chopper as she watched the agents scrambling into the vehicles they came in. Claire caught sight of Ada and tried to flag her down. Ada merely shook her head and headed for the chopper, relieved when Claire got the message and nodded. Ada snapped her head back in the direction of the town when she heard a loud explosion, she guessed Leon had used his grenade.

"You better not die on me handsome," Ada said.

She fired up the chopper and lifted off but instead of turning and running like Leon wanted her to she started towards the heart of the city where he was currently fighting Reaper. She had no intention of leaving him whether he liked it or not.

~**~

Leon had dove out of the way and covered his head to protect himself and when he finally recovered and chanced a glance back at Reaper his eyes widened in horror.

"There's no way," Leon gasped.

Reaper stood there with almost no sign of damage except for a few slight burns on her jaw. She was looking at Leon with a look of amusement.

"My, my aren't you a determined one, I see my choice was well placed," Reaper said.

"That's not possible, what the fuck are you?" Leon asked.

"You really want to know huh? Well then allow me to explain," Reaper started.

"I already know you are bio organic. I also know you are an android which leads me to believe that you are partially human, that would explain why you are so fluent in your speaking ability. You killed Sherry in a combat simulation but I want to know how the fuck your body is so indestructible," Leon cut in.

"Killed Sherry? Ah yes that's right, the report did mention that didn't it?" Reaper asked.

"Yes it did, but what does that have to do with me?" Leon asked.

"You really don't know do you?" Reaper asked in an amused tone.

"I'm tired of your games what is it I don't know? Am I missing something?" Leon asked with irritation.

"Yes, you see that report didn't cover everything that happened," Reaper said.

"Alright I'm listening," Leon replied.

"I adapt to every situation and learn from previous combat simulations, I guess you could say my design works much like that of a computer hard drive. What I endure or experience is permanently documented within me and I never forget it and I can also recall it if I so desired," Reaper explained.

"Impressive, but you still have yet to make your point," Leon replied impatiently.

"Ah yes, well as I said that report was a little inaccurate," Reaper said.

"How so?" Leon asked as he crossed his arms.

Reaper however, instead of talking brought her hands up and slowly removed the helmet that shrouded her face. Although Leon had up to this point seennothing of Reaper's face, now he was going to see her entire face. Once she let the helmet drop, Leon gawked at her. He expected some kind of gruesome mutated face or a horribly mutilated one but Reaper was in fact quite the opposite...well almost. She had a pair of piercing red eyes and half of her face was still organic. The left side of her face was plated with steel to replace the loss of that side of her face. Since half of her face was now completely mechanical, she had no hair on the top of her head which to Leon would explain the helmet.

"Okay, I'll admit, that isn't what I was expecting," Leon admitted.

"Do you understand now?" Reaper asked.

Leon studied her for several minutes. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. Luckily, Reaper noticed this and smiled before speaking again.

"I'll give you a huge hint, Sherry Birkin survived that combat simulation," Reaper said.

"W-what? But that would mean...oh no," Leon gasped in horror.

"Yes Leon," Reaper replied.

"Sherry?" Leon asked cautiously.

"I no longer go by that name Leon, Sherry Birkin is dead, I am Reaper!" Reaper exclaimed as the truth finally hit Leon.

AN: Okay I'll stop there lol. So what do you think? A mean plot twist isn't it? So what do you think of Reaper/Sherry? Doubt you expected that one lol. Now you are probably wondering how in the hell are Reaper and Sherry one in the same. Have no fear all will be explained. Well anyway leave a review, I eagerly await your feedback. Dragonthunder out.

****

Dragonthunder89


End file.
